The Diversion
by Felie B
Summary: [Sterek][Reboot Saison 3A] Un soir, Stiles est missionné pour divertir Derek le temps que Scott vole les plans de la banque au loft. Ça ne se passe pas totalement comme prévu et Stiles se retrouve avec un alpha de plus en plus étrange sur les bras. Ça et tout le reste, il a de quoi avoir des sautes d'humeur [PAUSE/J'ignore si je la reprendrais]
1. The mauvaise idée

**_Hello le monde !_**

 ** _Mauvais temps par ici, l'été s'en est allé. À croire qu'il n'attendait que ça -.-'_**

 ** _Voilà, nouvelle histoire... Spécialement écrite pour_** ** _lalilig , il y a des mois maintenant ! lol _**

**_Elle fait une dizaine de chapitres et je ne publierai pas trop régulièrement, j'aime autant me laisser du temps pour ne pas tout foirer._**

 ** _Sinon, pour ceux qui ont demandé pourquoi j'ai supprimé «_** Larme de Lune » ** _, simplement pour la réécrire en œuvre originale. Voilà_**

 ** _encore un milliard de mercis pour vos messages et votre fidélité._**

 ** _Bonne lecture... j'espère !_**

 **CHAPITRE I**

 _The mauvaise idée_

La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville de Beacon-Hills. La lune de ce mois d'août semblait chasser l'obscurité, donnant à cette soirée des allures d'aurore. Le quartier central était calme et peu de lumières brillaient aux fenêtres.

À cette heure pourtant tardive, la plupart des habitants étaient loin de chez eux, savourant leurs vacances et le temps agréable qui perdurait depuis quelques semaines. Dans les rues désertées, certains chats errants profitaient de la sérénité des lieux pour se faufiler dans les ordures humaines, brisant la quiétude par intermittence au grès de leurs recherches minutieuses.

À l'angle d'une rue perpendiculaire à l'artère centrale, deux adolescents se cachaient, regardant partout autour d'eux s'ils étaient suivis. Ils tenaient le bras de l'autre pour s'empêcher mutuellement de marcher.

— Attends, chuchota le plus grand des deux.

Il était nerveux et agitait son visage de tout côté, s'agrippant au maillot de son ami. Sa tenue lâche cachait sa silhouette, même si aucune chemise à manche courte n'aurait pu calfeutrer ses larges épaules. Ses cheveux sombres étaient dressés sur sa tête. L'astre argenté mettait en évidence sa peau pâle et les constellations qui la décoraient dans un joli hasard.

— Tu peux juste me rappeler pourquoi c'est moi qui fais diversion ? murmura-t-il rapidement, les sourcils froncés.

— Mec, il peut pas nous entendre d'ici, tu peux parler normalement, répondit le plus petit en s'apprêtant à avancer.

Il soupira quand la main de son pote chercha à l'en empêcher en s'accrochant avec plus de force à son tee-shirt. Blasé, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Sa peau sombre contrastait avec celle du jeune homme crispé. Il vrilla ses prunelles noires dans les siennes et se détacha de sa poigne sans effort. Son maillot blanc ne cachait pas grand-chose de son torse musclé et son jean épousait ses formes athlétiques.

— Parle pas si fort, chuchota hâtivement le pâlot en tentant encore de le rattraper par sa frusque.

— Stiles, râla l'autre en serrant les dents, sa mâchoire légèrement décalée se crispant pour en accentuer le défaut.

Il se dégagea et ils bataillèrent comme des gosses pendant quelques secondes. Ils entendirent un bruit sourd suivi de plusieurs échos et se figèrent instantanément.

— Les chats, dit celui à la peau sombre en tendant l'oreille.

Il se retourna pour observer Stiles soupirer de soulagement et secoua la tête, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

— Mec, Derek ne nous entend pas, arrête d'être sur le qui-vive comme si on chassait un meurtrier, conseilla-t-il en le lâchant.

— Mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois faire diversion ? lui demanda Stiles dans un murmure chuintant. Je crois que tu devrais me laisser aller chercher les plans pendant que tu fais diversion, se hâta-t-il sur le même ton.

— Je suis le loup-garou qui peut surveiller ses arrières si ta diversion ne marche pas, Stiles, on en a déjà parlé, lui dit son pote en se retournant pour quitter le coin de la rue.

— A-attends, Scott ! râla Stiles presque silencieusement.

Il retint de nouveau la manche de son ami agacé qui lui fit face en expirant d'impatience.

— Derek me déteste, mec, rappela Stiles, contrarié. OK, ses Bêtas sont pas là, admit-il en fronçant le visage. Mais sérieux, Scott ? Moi j'irais voir Derek pour lui parler, juste comme ça ? Toi t'as l'excuse de lui demander des trucs de loup-garou, de problème d'épilation ou d'aboiements irrépressibles, mais moi, Scott ? réclama-t-il en se pointant lui-même, son chuchotement perdant en discrétion. J'ai rien à dire à ce gars, à part des conneries qui vont lui donner des envies de meurtre !

— Stiles, tenta Scott avec patience, mettant les mains sur ses épaules pour le calmer. Quand tu es dans le coin, Derek est totalement déconcentré, OK ? Une diversion revient à distraire suffisamment quelqu'un pour laisser le temps à celui qui a des sens surdéveloppés de faire ce qu'il a à faire, expliqua-t-il lentement.

Stiles se passa une main sur la nuque en dévisageant son pote.

— Dans ce cas-là, ça revient à faire l'appât, Scott, précisa-t-il, tendu. Derek rêve de m'épingler sur son mur comme un insecte ! Et toi, tu lui offres la bestiole et les épingles. J'ai pas signé pour ça, baragouina-t-il en regardant au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

— Mec, tu es bruyant comme pas deux, insista Scott, campé sur ses positions. Si je te laisse fouiller le loft, on se fera prendre avant même d'avoir mis un pied là-bas. Ton cœur bat déjà à mille à l'heure alors qu'on est à deux rues du point culminant.

— Évidemment que mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, reprocha Stiles, agacé, en lui jetant un mauvais regard. Tu me demandes de divertir le grand méchant loup, Scotty ! C'est comme dire au chaperon rouge : "ta grand-mère vient de se faire bouffer, mais continu à jouer le jeu et demande au prédateur déguisé en drag-queen quinquagénaire pourquoi il a les dents longues" !

— Stiles, remets-toi dans le dossier et laisse tes ressentiments de côté, OK ? râla Scott. Tu sais très bien que c'est la seule solution et Isaac ne va pas rester loin pendant six heures. Alors soit on y va maintenant, soit on abandonne et on se démerde autrement pour les plans de la banque, posa-t-il fortement, incapables de cacher son agacement grandissant.

— Tu me devras le dernier jeu de guerre et un smoothie à la fraise, pesta Stiles en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Promis, sourit l'autre en secouant la tête.

— J'rigole pas, Scott, grogna-t-il en le fusillant des yeux. Et si je meurs, je te hanterai toute ta vie. Et si je finis paralysé tu devras t'occuper de moi comme un esclave dévoué, et si…

— Promis, répéta Scott en riant avant de lui tapoter l'épaule avec compassion. Bon, part devant, aucune discrétion requise fait un max de bruit, conseilla-t-il en regardant la rue déserte.

— Je lui demande quoi ? s'inquiéta Stiles en grimaçant.

Scott soupira en l'observant silencieusement et Stiles leva les paumes en l'air.

— OK, d'accord, j'ai rien dit, pesta-t-il en se retournant pour se rendre au loft de Derek. Démerde-toi mon vieux Stiles, t'es bon qu'à faire l'appât de toute façon, baragouina-t-il en traversant le quartier pour rejoindre l'artère principale.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble délabré dans lequel vivait l'homme, Stiles leva la tête pour regarder si le deuxième étage était éclairé.

Lumière.

Il soupira et se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque. Il pouvait le faire. Parler c'était son truc. Divertir c'était son truc. En fait, son hyperactivité était très utile quand il s'agissait d'assommer les autres avec des monologues décousus qu'il était le seul à comprendre.

Stiles franchit l'entrée, plissant le nez à l'odeur désagréable que portaient les lieux abîmés et rouillés. Il se demanda comment Derek faisait pour vivre dans cet endroit dégueulasse. Il regarda la cage d'escalier métallique, puis l'ascenseur moyenâgeux pourvu d'une porte grillagée tordue qui ne cachait rien du vide durant l'ascension. Il choisit les escaliers.

L'écho de ses pas rapides le fit grimacer. Bon, c'était vrai que la discrétion et lui, ce n'était pas vraiment une grande histoire d'amour.

Stiles monta quatre à quatre les marches, passant cinq fois la main dans ses cheveux légèrement humides de sueur, inconscient de les hérisser. Arrivé devant la porte, il s'arrêta, gonfla les joues et s'apprêta à frapper. L'énorme porte rouillée coulissa avec un grincement qui lui fit serrer les dents.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda durement l'homme, ses sourcils noirs et épais se rejoignant presque.

Derek portait un maillot blanc, presque transparent en raison de l'humidité qui le collait à sa peau. Ça ne cachait rien de son torse imposant ni même des poils qui le recouvraient. Sa tronche sévère rendait ses yeux presque plus irréels que quand ils s'illuminaient de surnaturel. Ses cheveux noirs étaient trempés et dégoulinaient par intermittence sur ses tempes et ses épaules baraquées. Son jogging pendait lâchement sur ses hanches sportives et ses pieds nus laissaient des traces mouillées sur le sol du loft.

— Sympa l'accueil, pesta le jeune en s'imposant carrément dans l'appartement presque vide.

Il regarda l'immense pièce archaïque qui contenait tout juste de quoi dormir et une grande table de monastère sans une chaise pour s'y installer. Les murs avaient une couleur brunâtre délavée et on devinait sans peine les longues coulées d'eau qui avaient tracé leurs chemins dans la saleté.

Au moins, cette salle au plafond trop haut avait le mérite d'être fraiche et Stiles souffla en savourant cette atmosphère. L'adolescent fit un tour sur lui-même, faisant face à l'homme qui, bras croisés, était resté à l'entrée pour le dévisager.

— Comment tu fais pour vivre dans ce taudis ? demanda Stiles. Ça fait presque plus peur qu'une maison hantée. En dehors de la baie vitrée, il est bon à démolir ce truc. Sérieux, mec, y a une douche ici ? s'étonna-t-il.

Il laissa son regard dériver sur les empreintes de pieds que Derek avait fait pour venir lui ouvrir et fut incapable de retenir son sourire en voyant la trace des orteils parfaitement dessinés.

— Y a même pas de cuisine ! continua-t-il sans relever le visage fermé de l'aîné qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. En fait, j't'ai même jamais vu bouffer… réfléchit-il sérieusement.

Stiles souleva son tee-shirt pour imprimer un courant d'air sur sa peau.

— Ne m'appelle pas mec, ordonna Derek. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? réclama-t-il sans se défaire de son faciès hargneux.

— T'es un mec ? demanda Stiles.

Il tendit une main vers Derek avant de la rabaisser aussitôt en gesticulant comme à son habitude.

— Enfin, oui, je veux dire, je vois bien que t'es un gars… Fin', une nana comme toi ce serait pas franchement féminin. Pas que tu sois laid, hein !? C'est juste que tu serais pas concrètement sexy en nana quoi, les poils, tout ça, grimaça-t-il en secouant la tête à l'idée. Bon, j'imagine que si t'étais une gonzesse, t'aurais pas non plus cette pilosité. Tu serais du genre grande et un peu trop musclée pour moi, mais tu plairais sans doute à un tas de gars avec ton regard clair et de longs cheveux noirs…

— Stiles, grogna l'autre entre ses dents serrées.

L'exaspération se lisait autant sur lui que dans son timbre autoritaire.

— Heu… Ouais… Donc, j'me disais…, continua Stiles en déglutissant. Comme t'es un gars très masculin, sans la moindre touche de féminité et avec des cheveux noirs très courts et une pilosité de loup-garou mouillé très musclé, baraqué comme une armoire et qui ne laisse aucun doute sur ta nature de mâle accro à la testostérone. Donc y a cette fille…

— Dehors, ordonna Derek en se décalant pour l'inviter promptement à partir.

— Quoi ? s'insurgea l'adolescent. Mais j'ai même pas encore demand…

— Dehors, répéta Derek, bouche pincée.

— Non ! refusa Stiles, vexé, en essayant d'imiter la position de son aîné. Y a cette fille qui me plait...

Il délaissa sa posture contraignante et commença à trépigner sur place. Ses gestes étaient nerveux et il jeta régulièrement des regards à l'homme exaspéré.

— Eh bon, se reprit-il. J'suis pas vraiment doué pour faire craquer les gens tu vois. Bon, c'est vrai que tu parles autant qu'un muet polyglotte des sourcils, mais tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, dit-il en s'arrêtant pour le dévisager. Donc il y a cette fille, genre, d'une autre catégorie tu vois ? Admettons que je suis une jeep, en précisant que j'aime être une jeep, et qu'elle, ben c'est... une Camaro tiens ! dit-il en tendant une main dans sa direction.

Derek avait l'air perplexe et Stiles recula. Il fallait vraiment qu'il l'éloigne de la porte s'il escomptait laisser Scott entrer en toute discrétion.

— Donc…

— La ferme, grogna Derek en fermant les yeux d'irritation. Sors d'ici, Stiles, soupira-t-il en tentant de garder patience.

Et peut-être que ça sonnait comme un conseil avisé.

— Allez, dis-moi juste pourquoi une voiture rutilante ne pourrait pas craquer pour un utilitaire, Derek ! T'enseignes à Scott à être un loup, tu peux m'apprendre à comprendre cette philosophie de "nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs" et m'expliquer comment être cool malgré… Bah, ma carrosserie quoi, bouda Stiles en se montrant vaguement.

Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée pour regarder la rue en contrebas.

— Scott est déjà un loup-garou, rétorqua Derek en s'avançant, énervé.

Stiles se retourna, offensé.

— Merci vieux, c'est clair que t'as l'air super cool là, râla-t-il en déglutissant à l'approche prédatrice de l'homme qui allait sans doute le foutre dehors par la peau du cou. Vous, les belles bagnoles, vous êtes tous pareils, maugréa-t-il en fusillant l'aîné des yeux. Toujours à relever le nez sur les autres, à vous prendre pour des véhicules prioritaires sous prétexte de bonne conception et de prix exorbitants. C'est injuste, Derek !

Il en oublia la vraie raison de sa venue et une aigreur particulière lui remonta dans la gorge.

— Tu divagues, grogna méchamment Derek.

Stiles aurait juré voir passer un éclat douloureux dans ses iris absinthe.

— Sûr, ironisa l'adolescent en croisant les bras avec irritation. Pas comme si toi ou Lydia ou Jackson ne vous sentiez pas naturellement supérieurs, continua-t-il, sa voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. Vous êtes là, fières de vos atours, vous fichant complètement de savoir à quel point vous n'êtes pas pratiques. Mais tu oublies, derrière ta misérable quatre portes aux deux places arrière impraticables et ton cuir et ta peinture immaculée, qu'une Jeep peut supporter bien davantage, tant dans la conduite que dans son espace, Derek. Pourquoi vous relevez le nez ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de conduire un bolide ? Pourquoi l'argent ferait de vous des majestés ? Vous n'êtes que des véhicules vitrines, Derek, des potiches faire-valoir pour des personnes aussi matérialistes que vous, reprocha-t-il sans savoir d'où lui venait cette rancœur nouvelle.

L'homme le regardait étrangement. Sa face contrariée dévoilait une forme de peine qui ne ressemblait pas à de la pitié, mais à autre chose que Stiles n'arrivait pas à identifier.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu nous envies ? exigea durement Derek.

Il avait retrouvé son masque habituel et se rapprocha d'un pas, un sourire mauvais ourlant ses lèvres fines.

— Je vous envie pas, refusa Stiles en haussant les épaules. Je dis juste qu'on a les mêmes droits, les mêmes routes, même si on les passe pas à vive allure. Je dis juste que… Eh ben, qu'une Jeep de merde devrait pouvoir côtoyer une Camaro sans qu'elle en prenne offense comme si ça la polluait, baragouina-t-il en les désignant à tour de rôle.

— Dégage de chez moi, Stiles, exigea lentement Derek en arrivant à hauteur de l'adolescent qui recula jusqu'au mur.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Derek tendit l'oreille. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, choppa la nuque de l'homme pour détourner son intention et colla sa bouche sur la sienne. Derek, le regard rouge, le repoussa hargneusement.

— Désolé, désolé, se précipita Stiles, paume en l'air, outré de cette improvisation désastreuse.

Derek fixa la porte, sourcils froncés et Stiles, totalement paniqué, s'accrocha au cou du gars pour l'embrasser de nouveau. L'homme, grognant de colère, l'attrapa par le colbac pour le virer violemment. Il le colla au mur, le dévisageant comme un meurtrier.

— OK, OK, là c'était vraiment la dernière fois, se défendit rapidement Stiles.

Le cœur dératé, il ferma les yeux en enfonçant la tête dans les épaules, prêt à encaisser les coups. Au bout d'une minute, il les rouvrit, hésitant, la poigne puissante de Derek toujours sur son torse.

Les prunelles alpha du garou étaient effrayantes, presque trop froides par rapport à la couleur brûlante qu'elles arboraient. Son visage était tendu comme jamais et ses doigts se crispaient sur la chemise de l'adolescent figé.

— Tu… Me fais mal, Derek, murmura Stiles.

L'aîné ne lâchait pas son regard et paraissait prêt à l'égorger. Il avait l'air de chercher le meilleur endroit pour cacher son corps.

— D…, s'étouffa Stiles.

Derek appuya beaucoup plus fort et le cœur de Stiles fit une embardée. L'air quitta ses poumons d'un seul coup. Les iris du loup semblèrent reprendre vie et il lâcha sa victime prestement. Stiles glissa le long du mur et posa une main à l'endroit où la poigne l'avait étouffé et meurtri. Peinant à respirer, il frotta son torse en douleur.

— OK, mauvaise idée… Très mauvaise idée, souffla-t-il, yeux clos, en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Son cœur ne retrouvait plus un rythme normal et l'air semblait s'amoindrir. Son corps devint fébrile. Alors qu'il mordait sa joue violemment, le goût du sang envahit sa bouche.

— Dégage d'ici, ordonna Derek.

Stiles souleva les paupières, un vertige désagréable faisant tourner la pièce autour de lui.

— Juste… Juste une seconde…, murmura-t-il sourdement, endolori.

Il tenta de se redresser sur ses pieds et échoua plusieurs fois. Derek l'attrapa par le bras avec force et le mit brutalement debout. Stiles bascula contre le mur, la respiration erratique.

— Me touche pas, souffla-t-il en déglutissant avec peine.

Derek se figea et le lâcha lentement. Son regard s'adoucit de manière étrange. Stiles se décolla du mur gauchement. Il fixa la sortie pour garder l'équilibre, sa démarche mal assurée empirant sa respiration. Derek vint à sa rescousse et Stiles se dégagea rapidement de sa prise au point de risquer la chute.

— Me touche pas, putain, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il dévisagea le garou et recula, la nausée envahissant sa bouche pour exacerber le goût du sang sur sa langue. Il se détourna en inspirant fortement et rejoignit la sortie.

Une fois la porte franchie, l'adolescent ferma les yeux et respira lentement. Il passa une main sur sa cage thoracique où un bel hématome aurait bientôt sa place. Stiles ravala sa salive et entreprit de partir, se maudissant de tous ces films qui avaient influencé ses pensées.

L'embrasser pour faire diversion. Fallait vraiment qu'il change sa vidéothèque.

Il s'éloigna de l'immeuble avec hâte et traversa les rues pour rejoindre celle où Scott et lui s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Son ami l'attendait déjà, une drôle de mimique sur sa bouille contrite.

Sans dire un mot, Scott lui montra son téléphone et les photos des plans. Stiles acquiesça silencieusement et ils partirent tous deux rejoindre la jeep. Le loup-garou lui jetait régulièrement des regards, inconscient de l'agacer.

Arrivé à la voiture, Stiles s'installa au volant en claquant la portière, un Scott penaud s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Ho, ça va, Scott, j'suis encore en vie, pesta-t-il en mettant le contact sans le regarder.

Il tourna la tête en posant le bras sur le siège passager pour faire son créneau.

— Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé, mec ? demanda Scott, ahuri.

— Quoi, c'était pas ma mission de faire diversion ? ragea Stiles en prenant la route. Je sais pas, OK ? Il a entendu du bruit et j'ai paniqué, putain ! lâcha-t-il.

Il se frotta le torse par réflexe, yeux rivés droit devant lui et dents serrées.

— Sti…

— La ferme, Scott, je crois que je suis prêt à t'en foutre une juste pour me soulager là, alors, ferme là, coupa Stiles hargneusement en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

Il frappa un coup dans son volant et pesta dans sa barbe inexistante.

— OK, la prochaine fois on fait l'inverse, dit doucement Scott, son regard de chiot battu braqué sur lui.

— C'est maintenant que tu le dis ? s'offensa Stiles, fâché.

Scott se mordit la lèvre en peinant à retenir un sourire. Sa lippe trembla d'un rire irrépressible et il pouffa, les larmes aux yeux.

— J'te déteste, bougonna Stiles dans un sursaut de rire contrarié.

— T'aurais vu sa tête et la tienne, s'amusa l'autre, plié en deux.

— Merci, mec, mais j'étais aux premières loges, râla Stiles en riant gauchement.

Il passa une paume vibrante sur son visage en redémarrant sa caisse.

— Oh, mon dieu, rigola Scott, une main sur le ventre. T'as embrassé Derek Hale pour faire diversion ! s'esclaffa-t-il de plus belle.

Il alla jusqu'à rejeter la tête sur le repose-tête pour laisser son rire s'épancher bruyamment.

— Ta gueule, abruti, rit Stiles en le regardant de biais. T'imagines pas comme il pique.

Il tourna dans l'allée de Scott et se gara devant la maison.

— Dégage, mima-t-il en tentant d'avoir l'air de Derek.

Scott quitta la voiture avec mal, incapable d'arrêter son hilarité larmoyante alors que Stiles secouait la tête, amusé et dépité à la fois.

— Tu me dois un jeu vidéo quand même, j'ai failli mourir, précisa-t-il pendant que son pote claquait la porte.

— T'auras même ton smoothie, mec, jura l'autre en passant sa bouille basanée par la fenêtre ouverte. J'te laisserais jamais oublier ça, promit-il en riant.

Scott lui offrit un clin d'œil et recula, faisant un vague signe avant de filer chez lui.

— J'te déteste, murmura Stiles, conscient que le loup qui gloussait encore l'entendait parfaitement.

Scott se retourna et marcha à reculons. Il s'embrassa la main pour lui envoyer un baiser. Stiles grogna et lui fit un beau doigt d'honneur avant de démarrer.

Arrivé dans sa salle de bain exiguë à l'éclairage douteux qui conférait à la pièce des nuances de jaune peu agréable, Stiles jeta un œil aux miroirs de l'armoire à pharmacie. Il plaqua l'un des pans bancals qui fracturait son reflet et détailla sa mine blafarde. Il finit par l'ouvrir pour prendre son Aderall et soupira, avisant la douche.

Il retira sa chemise sans enlever les boutons et geignit au geste qui lui rappela son nouveau bleu. L'adolescent observa son torse et écarquilla les yeux devant l'hématome de la taille d'un poing. Derek n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il finit de se déshabiller et ouvrit l'eau pour lui donner le temps de chauffer, râlant du rideau qui collait au carrelage.

— Et c'était même pas agréable, bougonna-t-il en songeant aux baisers ridicules qu'il avait imposés à ce crétin d'alpha.

Stiles se lava rapidement. La douleur s'éveillait à chaque geste trop brusque de ses bras. Il sortit de la douche et détrempa le tapis de bain sans le moindre scrupule. Il attrapa sa serviette bleue pour se sécher les cheveux et le corps avant de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il ramassa ses fringues pour les fourrer dans le bac vide et sortit de la pièce, plus contrarié que quand il y était entré.

En franchissant la porte de sa piaule presque rageusement, Stiles sursauta en arrière, une main sur son cœur soufflé. Derek, le visage fermé, l'attendait au centre de la chambre.

— Putain, soupira Stiles, le cœur détraqué.

Il finit par entrer et dévisagea méchamment l'intrus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Derek ? demanda-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire.

Il l'ouvrit pour y prendre un boxer qu'il enfila sous sa serviette humide avant de la délaisser à même le sol. Le silence le fit se retourner. Derek n'avait pas bougé. Son regard clair lâcha le sien pour descendre au bleu impressionnant. L'adolescent soupira et se détourna pour chercher un teeshirt et le mettre à la hâte.

— Bon sérieux, mec, si t'attends des excuses, tu peux toujours courir, râla Stiles avec humeur.

Il enfila un jogging lâche et avisa l'heure sur le réveil de sa table de nuit. 23 h 20. Il se frotta les cheveux. Il avait encore le temps de trainer un peu.

— Je considère avoir largement payé l'addition, continua-t-il.

Stiles dépassa Derek pour se mettre à son bureau. Il ouvrit le clapet de son ordinateur et l'alluma.

— Puis au moins c'est une langue que tu piges ça, ne pas s'excuser, ne pas dire merci…, palabra-t-il sans s'assoir.

Il rentra son mot de passe avant de se retourner pour voir l'autre le fixer durement.

— Si t'es venu m'achever, magne-toi, Badwolf.

— Je m'excuse, répondit Derek, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à son torse mutilé.

Il y avait une tristesse particulière dans son regard mitigé. C'était tellement inhabituel que Stiles fronça les sourcils.

— C'est pas le premier bleu que tu me fais, Derek, balança-t-il, énervé, en secouant la tête. Mais j'm'excuserai quand même pas, assura-t-il en croisant les bras.

Derek déglutit et serra les mâchoires. Mais ce qui perturba davantage le jeune, ce fut cette sincérité qui transparaissait dans ses iris céruléens.

— Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? exigea Derek en perdant toute douceur, sa tension apparente montant d'un cran.

— J'avais envie de mourir, mais tu m'as dissuadé. Pas par ton talent pour les baisers j'te rassure, juste, j'préfère avaler des cachetons, moins douloureux.

Stiles tint tête au loup malgré son palpitant rapide et la petite voix dans son esprit qui lui conseillait d'arrêter de chercher l'homme contrarié.

— Stiles, grogna Derek entre ses dents.

Il avança d'un pas et se campa à moins d'un mettre de l'adolescent qui déglutit.

— Sérieux, part Derek, demanda Stiles d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait pas tant elle était cassante.

Derek tendit une main et Stiles recula en la regardant se fermer sur le vide.

— On va continuer à s'éviter, toi et moi, reprit Stiles. C'est pas mal comme résolution, mieux que du 640/1024. Aller, on a rien à se dire.

Sa gorge se serra dans une colère qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Derek, la bouche pincée, baissa un instant le regard avant de le fixer à nouveau. Il acquiesça rudement et partit par la fenêtre.

Stiles soupira et s'adossa au bureau. Fébrile, il se passa une paume sur le visage. Il ferma les yeux et pencha la tête vers le plafond en se demandant c'était quoi son problème. Il s'était attendu à quoi en embrassant le gars ? Stiles devait s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie.

Son pouls se remettait à peine de ses émotions qu'il sentit une poigne puissante le tirer en avant. Son cri de surprise s'étouffa dans le torse musculeux de Derek. Derek qui l'entoura de ses bras imposants.

Stiles, bras ballants, écarquilla les yeux, son cœur trébuchant dangereusement. L'homme le plaqua davantage contre lui et glissa son visage dans son cou. Le jeune ne savait pas du tout comment réagir. Le souffle chaud de Derek frôla son oreille alors qu'il remontait une main brûlante sur sa nuque dans une caresse beaucoup trop tendre.

— Je suis désolé, murmura suavement Derek à moins d'un centimètre de son lobe.

Un frisson étrange parcourut le cou de Stiles qui se tendit un peu plus.

— O-OK… Heu… OK… C'est bon… On peut… Heu… Se lâcher…, tenta-t-il en essayant d'échapper à ce câlin bizarre.

Derek lui massa la nuque du bout des doigts avec une puissance vraiment trop agréable. Il continua quelques secondes, passant son nez sous l'oreille de Stiles qui ravala sa salive. L'alpha fit trainer sa bouche sur son lobe avant d'embrasser légèrement le creux fragile juste dessous.

Stiles serra les dents, incertain, le cœur fou. Derek le lâcha en douceur et partit en le laissant complètement perdu au milieu de sa chambre.

— O-Kay… Ça, c'était vraiment bizarre, murmura-t-il dans sa piaule silencieuse. O-K…

Il se frotta vivement l'arrière du crâne comme pour chasser le fantôme des doigts du loup-garou et se détendit inutilement la nuque.

— Bon, se reprit-il en se retournant vers le bureau. Oublis ça, mon vieux, se conseilla-t-il.

Stiles s'installa sur son siège et passa plusieurs fois sa paume vibrante sur son visage.

 ** _Verdict ? Dois-je partir me cacher sous ma table de salon ? XD_**

 ** _Bisous les chatons, profitez du soleil pour ceux qui l'ont, ne faites pas vos griffes n'importe où et n'oubliez pas de ronronner ;)_**

 ** _Gali_**


	2. The plan risqué

_**Hey !**_

 _ **Voui, je poste un peu en avance, mais comme le récit avance bien justement, je peux me le permettre ! Un grand merci à l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette petite histoire. C'est vraiment sympa, parce que je l'ai relue et… elle est bourrée de fautes ! oO lol**_

 _ **Brefouille, du coup je l'ai un peu corrigée. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

 _ **(Réponses reviews en bas ;))**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

 _The plan risqué_

La semaine passa sous un soleil agressif et une chaleur désagréable. Stiles détestait ces mois d'août qui semblaient figer la vie dans leurs atmosphères étouffantes. C'était presque l'exact opposé de ces hivers frigorifiques qui confinaient tout le monde chez eux.

Il sortit peu, alla faire les courses en tempêtant contre la luminosité qui l'aveuglait et râla de ce soleil qui chauffait la moindre surface pour la rendre brûlante. Sans parler de sa peau pâle qui ne supportait pas les rayons de l'astre incandescent. En bref, là où tout le monde s'extasiait de la saison en déambulant à peine vêtu, lui enfilait des tee-shirts à manches longues qui collaient à son torse ciselé comme une deuxième peau plus désagréable que la première.

Scott vint régulièrement le voir. Il tenta bien de le faire sortir de sa maison assombrie par les volets fermés, mais Stiles refusa. Son meilleur ami était fait pour ce genre de temps. Sa peau basanée fonçait dans un joli caramel qui rehaussait ses origines latines. Stiles, lui, se contentait de brûler. Il passait du rouge au gris et finissait par peler sans jamais tenir un quelconque bronzage protecteur.

La fin du mois se rapprochait et Stiles occupait son temps devant l'ordinateur. Il se perdait dans ses cours de l'année précédente tout en enrichissant ses connaissances avec la toile du net. En parallèle, il étudiait les plans de la banque qu'ils avaient volés à Derek.

Boyd et Erica avaient disparu depuis plus de deux mois et Stiles restait persuadé que c'était plus qu'un simple désir de départ. À ses yeux, les deux bêtas du grincheux avaient rencontré des problèmes, même si l'arrogant alpha refusait d'en parler.

Isaac avait dit à Scott que les adolescents avaient quitté la meute. Mais il sentait, là, dans la moindre fibre de son corps, que c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

Entre cette disparition étrange et ses cours, Stiles évitait soigneusement de repenser à sa diversion. Plus précisément, il évitait de repenser au câlin bizarre de cet homme qui ne le supportait pas.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, debout face à son tableau où des tas de ficelles colorées s'entrecroisaient sur des images et des post-its, quand un bruit se fit entendre sur son volet. Sa chambre était à peine éclairée par la lampe de bureau. Sourcils froncés, le jeune se détourna de l'enquête pour regarder la fenêtre grande ouverte. Encore un qui ne connaissait pas les portes, songea Stiles en se frottant les cheveux. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Affronter le soleil n'était pas dans ses options et ouvrir à un loup-garou qui prenait sa fenêtre pour un ascenseur, encore moins.

— Stiles, réclama la voix d'Isaac. C'est moi.

L'interpellé, agacé, leva les yeux au ciel. Sérieusement, est-ce que ces loups poilus se rendaient compte que ça jasait dans le coin ? Qu'un mec s'invitant chez le shérif en grimpant par la fenêtre de son fils comme un Roméo, ce n'était pas franchement l'idéal ? Stiles, contrarié, se rapprocha en grimaçant.

— Je me rappelle pas avoir mis un mot "En panne" sur ma porte, avec une flèche désignant ma fenêtre comme unique entrée fonctionnelle, râla-t-il en croisant les bras sans faire mine d'ouvrir.

— J'en ai pour deux minutes, précisa Isaac inutilement.

Ce qui eut le mérite de faire soupirer l'autre deux fois plus fort. Stiles se décida à tirer le volet, juste assez pour laisser passer le corps du gars. Quand la lumière pénétra la chambre, il recula vivement.

— Tu t'es transformé en vampire ? se moqua Isaac.

Il se glissa difficilement à travers l'ouverture et se retrouva enfin debout face à son hôte blasé.

— Écoute Roméo, je ne suis pas intéressé, joua Stiles en se posant une main sur le cœur. T'as déjà Rosalie et même si ton shakespearien m'émeut, je ne peux pas. On est trop différent toi et moi, je ne veux pas gâcher une éventuelle amitié entre nous, conclut-il, faisant secouer la tête du concerné qui sourit moqueusement.

— Cool, on ne mourra pas à la fin au moins.

L'importun s'installa sur le siège de bureau comme s'il était chez lui et commença à regarder l'ordinateur ainsi que les innombrables fenêtres ouvertes.

— Alors ? C'que tu fous dans mon antre ? Celui de Derek convient plus à ta peau d'albâtre ? demanda Stiles en rabattant l'écran devant ce nez fouineur et amusé.

— Derek sait que tu cherches Boyd et Erica. Il veut qu'on se réunisse pour échanger des infos, lui apprit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers le tableau d'enquête.

— Bas les pattes, le labrador, râla Stiles.

Yeux plissés de suspicion, il se plaça devant ses recherches pour les cacher à la vue du garou et croisa de nouveau les bras.

— Je croyais qu'ils avaient juste abandonné votre meute de chiens errants, rappela-t-il en le scrutant.

— Derek pense qu'ils n'ont jamais quitté la ville, avoua Isaac, anxieux, en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds ondulés.

— Et comme c'est un enquêteur comme moi je suis un loup-garou, monsieur l'alpha a besoin du crétin hyperactif et inutile ? Bah ça alors, ironisa aigrement celui-ci sans rien perdre de sa position. Et quand on les aura retrouvés, pas un remerciement ni une quelconque forme de reconnaissance, continua-t-il en serrant les dents devant le gêneur qui grimaçait. J'suis pas une espèce de béquille sur laquelle on se repose pour la jeter à la première occase et la reprendre sans lui demander son avis.

— Stiles, c'est pas pour nous, mais pour Boyd et Erica. Les différends qu'il y a entre toi et Derek ne sont pas mes affaires et…

— Pas tes affaires ? coupa Stiles avec un rire sec. Pourtant, vous suivez bien l'exemple quand il s'agit de me traiter comme de la merde, Isaac, pesta-t-il avec de grands gestes. Alors, bien sûr que je ne vais pas les laisser crever pour des différends, mais on fera ça à ma manière ou vous vous démerdez et on verra lequel des deux groupes est le plus efficace.

— C'est pas avec moi qui faut parler de ça, mec, se défendit l'autre, piqué au vif.

— Bah, comme t'es le nouveau lutin téléphonique du réseau Hale, t'as qu'à lui faire passer le message.

Isaac soupira.

— Bon, on regarde un truc ? demanda-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il tourna sur lui-même pour détailler la piaule renfermée de Stiles.

— On n'est même pas potes, Isaac, lança celui-ci, ahurit par ce changement de comportement.

— J'm'emmerde au loft, avoua le jeune avec nonchalance.

Stiles secoua la tête, ébahi.

— Je vois que "ne pas prendre Stiles pour une béquille" a trouvé sens dans ton cerveau canin, râla-t-il en allant à son bureau pour ouvrir brusquement l'ordinateur. Ferme les volets, ordonna-t-il.

Toujours debout, il chercha un film à mater, inconscient du sourire moqueur et satisfait d'Isaac qui obtempérait.

— Et tu te mets au-dessus des couvertures, je veux pas dormir dans ton odeur, baragouina Stiles.

— C'est moi qui devrais me plaindre pour l'odeur, elle va me coller au basque et j'ai l'odorat pour la sentir, répliqua Isaac en s'installant contre la tête de lit.

Son amusement rayonnait dans toute la pièce quand Stiles se retourna vivement.

— Tu peux encore partir, proposa-t-il en arquant les sourcils.

— Allez, Juliette, viens enrichir ton amitié avec Roméo, dit l'autre en tapotant la place à son côté.

Stiles grimaça et prit l'ordinateur. Il s'installa à côté de son visiteur et posa le portable sur ses genoux.

— Marvel, et si t'es pas content, je te jette de mon balcon de Capulet, précisa-t-il en mettant le film en route.

Isaac leva les paumes en signe de paix et ils se perdirent dans l'écran.

Dans la voiture qui les amenait lui et Scott au loft, Stiles repensa à son après-midi. Isaac ne l'avait presque pas lâché d'une semelle, trouvant tous les prétextes du monde pour rester avec lui. Cette idée ne plaisait pas beaucoup à l'adolescent hyperactif.

Pourquoi Isaac avait tenu à passer autant de temps avec lui ? C'était quoi ? Une sorte de surveillance rapprochée ordonnée par Derek ?

Stiles soupira, contrarié de comprendre que l'alpha cherchait sans doute à l'espionner ou il ne savait quoi d'autre. Il se focalisa sur la route et abaissa son pare-soleil. Il essaya d'y voir clair malgré l'astre qui tapait sur la vitre en butant dans ses yeux. La voiture était un vrai four et Stiles souleva le col de son tee-shirt pour tenter de le décoller de sa peau brulante. Dix minutes dans l'habitacle et il rêvait déjà d'une douche.

— Pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé dès le départ s'il se doutait qu'on cherchait de notre côté ? demanda Scott, les yeux plissés de réflexion et d'une suspicion évidente.

— J'en sais rien, soupira Stiles qui lui jeta un coup d'œil, jalousant sa peau mate.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux humide et se concentra sur la route avant de s'arrêter à un feu rouge. Il se laissa choir contre le siège, épuisé par la chaleur.

— Il se passe un truc…, se dit-il à lui-même. Ça et Isaac qui se tape l'incruste… J'ai l'impression qu'on se jette dans la gueule du loup et je n'aime pas ça, baragouina-t-il.

Il passa la première pour reprendre la route.

— Isaac vient me voir de temps en temps, précisa Scott dans un mouvement d'épaule nonchalant.

— Oui, Scott, toi, le loup-garou, pas moi, l'humain insignifiant qui n'a pas les mêmes valeurs, rétorqua-t-il en fronçant deux fois plus les sourcils. J'sais pas ce que prépare Derek, mais je suis certain qu'il me garde à l'œil, ajouta-t-il en arrivant dans le centre-ville.

— Peut-être qu'il s'inquiète pour toi…, rit Scott avant de hausser ses arcades de manière suggestive. Il ne voudrait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à son jeune amoureux.

Il lui ficha un coup dans l'épaule et Stiles, toujours perdu dans ces nouvelles interrogations, ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie.

— C'est sûr, Scott, il a tellement apprécié mes baisers, souffla-t-il sur un ton apathique, cherchant une place pour se garer en bas du loft. Bon, allons demander au grand méchant loup quel goût à cette vieille carne de grand-mère du petit chaperon.

Il arrêta le contact de la jeep avant d'en sortir.

— Il en sait rien dans l'histoire, il l'a avalé tout rond puisque le chasseur les libère à la fin, lui remémora son meilleur ami.

Quand il claqua la portière pour attendre Stiles à l'entrée du bâtiment délabré, Scott souriait comme un gosse de dix ans.

— Quand j'pense que cette histoire parlait de cul, grimaça Stiles en le rejoignant. J'me suis toujours demandé si ça voulait dire qu'il s'était aussi tapé la mère-grand, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête.

Scott fit une mimique totalement écœurée.

— Mec ! geignit-il avant de le bousculer. Garde ce genre d'interrogation pour toi !

Ils franchirent l'entrée en savourant la fraicheur salvatrice de la bâtisse. Stiles, fier de lui, rit dans sa barbe inexistante.

— Bah quoi, elle a connu le loup vu qu'elle a une petite fille, Scott. C'est naturel.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de mordre son sourire face à la bouille contrite de son pote et grimpa rapidement les étages.

— Ouais, mais le problème c'est que quand tu parles de grand méchant loup, je vois Derek, Stiles, chuinta Scott, sa voix se mêlant au capharnaüm qu'ils faisaient dans les escaliers métalliques.

— Héhéhé, se plia Stiles, essoufflé et riant, en arrivant presque à la porte de Derek. Ho, mon Dieu !

Il se redressa et pouffa deux fois plus fort, bientôt suivi par son meilleur ami.

— Derek et…, s'esclaffa-t-il.

Scott se joignit à son hilarité et, les larmes aux yeux, ils se tinrent à l'autre comme des gamins.

—T'imagines ! renchérit Stiles qui commençait à sentir la douleur de son amusement bander ses abdos.

— Arr-arr…ête, rit Scott.

Il essaya de mettre une main sur la bouche de Stiles et le foutoir de leurs mouvements désordonnés se transforma en bataille puérile.

— Je peux vous aider ? claqua une voix forte dans l'entrée.

L'écho se répercuta dans tout l'immeuble et les deux idiots s'arrêtèrent pour regarder celui qui les scrutait avec sévérité. Stiles tenta de retenir son hilarité en pinçant les lèvres jusqu'à devenir pivoine. Scott, qui était pris de soubresauts incontrôlables, lui fichait des coups qui se voulaient discrets pour le calmer. Peine perdue, Stiles explosa de rire au visage de Derek, blasé.

Scott chercha à donner le change, mais abandonna à la minute où ils entendirent Isaac se marrer dans le loft grand ouvert. Fâché, Derek chopa l'épaule de Stiles et le poussa sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Stiles qui pouffait encore quand l'homme referma la porte métallique derrière un Scott gêné.

Derek pinça la bouche en se rapprochant de Stiles et lui saisit délicatement la nuque. Le geste fut étonnamment affectueux en comparaison à la gueule bravache qu'il affichait.

L'amusement de Stiles mourut instantanément dans sa gorge et l'alpha le dépassa comme si de rien était. Il se dirigea vers la table de monastère sans même le regarder. Le jeune, naturellement pâle et nouvellement chiffonné, fut incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il jeta un œil à son meilleur ami. Scott haussa simplement les épaules, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Isaac semblait tout autant perplexe que lui.

— O-K…, dit Stiles intelligemment. Alors heu… On est là pour ?

Il se dirigea vers Derek qui étudiait des papiers sur la table.

— Il y a deux mois, une meute d'alphas s'est installée dans le coin, répondit-il sans redresser son visage froissé du plan qu'il dépliait. Je crois qu'ils en ont après moi.

— Une… Attends... Une meute genre, qu'avec des alphas ! s'exclama Stiles, ahuri, en écartant les bras. Et tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

Il dévisagea Derek qui, dents serrées, se retourna lentement vers lui.

— Je suis en train de le faire, Stiles, crut-il bon de préciser.

Il lui offrit un sourire sans joie. De ceux qui laissaient à penser que la psychopathie de Peter était héréditaire.

— Super, Derek, ironisa Stiles, excédé. Je suis assis sur une bombe depuis deux mois, vous voulez pas m'aider à la désamorcer ? singea-t-il avec aigreur.

— Ce n'est pas moi le problème…, continua Derek en se reconcentrant sur le plan. Je crois qu'ils ont Boyd et Erica.

— Non, la bonne blague ! râla Stiles. J'te signale qu'ils auraient pu aussi s'en prendre à Scott.

Il plaqua une main sur le papier pour attirer l'attention de Derek qui expira en serrant les poings. L'alpha redressa le visage pour le fusiller du regard.

— Ils ne l'ont pas fait parce qu'ils en ont après moi, répéta-t-il, mâchoire tendue. Scott n'est pas mon bêta, ils ne peuvent ou ne pensent pas pouvoir me menacer avec lui, continua-t-il d'une voix où pointait clairement l'agacement.

— Chouette, tout va bien dans ce cas, balança Stiles, énervé, en écartant les bras. Ils sont dans la banque, sans doute dans le coffre-fort du sous-sol.

Il bouscula Derek pour lui prendre sa place et lui montra le plan en pointant certains endroits du doigt.

— Là. Il faut passer par l'aération juste ici. Arrivé devant cette intersection, vous vous laisserez tomber dans ce coin exigu juste là. Vous aurez peu d'espace pour l'élan qui convient à briser le mur, mais t'es alpha, alors...

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était une réponse en soi, inconscient des deux autres qui s'étaient rapprochés pour regarder le même point de vue que Derek.

— Par contre..., réfléchit Stiles pour lui-même en songeant à ses propres recherches. Je pense que s'ils sont là, c'est pas pour rien. Une histoire sur la matière qui compose les murs. Il semblerait qu'il empêche le rayonnement de la lune de les traverser…

— Merde, souffla Derek.

L'homme ferma les yeux avant de se détacher du jeune pour se passer une main lasse sur la figure.

— Quoi ? demanda Isaac sans comprendre.

— Bah, s'ils n'ont pas subi la lune pendant deux mois, loulou, ça veut juste dire que quand les portes vont s'ouvrir, on aura des animaux sauvages à gérer, expliqua Stiles dans un soupir.

— C'est eux le piège pour me tuer, grogna Derek en se retournant vers Stiles qui, désolé, acquiesça en pinçant les lèvres. On ira ce soir, dit-il à l'intention des deux loups.

— Q-quoi ? C'est la pleine lune ce soir, mec, râla le seul humain. Si t'as envie de te foutre en l'air, libre à toi, mais t'es pas obligé d'entrainer tout le monde là-dedans.

Derek le fusilla du regard et s'approcha lentement de lui pour le pousser à reculer jusqu'à la table.

— Ils sont là-bas et on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont subi, Stiles, répondit-il dangereusement. On ignore même s'ils sont encore en vie.

Il était à moins de cinq centimètres de son nez et Stiles avait l'impression de devoir loucher pour le regarder.

— Alors, allons-y, souffla Stiles en perdant toute véhémence. Ce sera pas la première fois qu'on réfléchit après avoir foncé, conclut-il en haussant les épaules.

Le visage de Derek fondit pendant quelques secondes, comme un masque trop lourd à porter. Il s'adoucit d'une façon que Stiles ne lui avait jamais vue et l'adolescent fronça les sourcils.

— Toi tu ne viens pas, précisa durement l'alpha en retrouvant sa configuration de contrariété par défaut.

Sa main frôla pourtant celle de Stiles et cette caresse ne correspondait pas du tout à son ton autoritaire et plein de hargne. C'était intime et décalé. Perturbant. Stiles en perdit la réponse acerbe qui était née sur sa langue et il se retrouva à goûter l'air sans rien trouver à dire. Il ignorait totalement ce qui se passait avec Derek ces derniers temps. Peut-être que l'homme le pensait amoureux à cause de sa diversion ridicule ?

Derek s'était reculé pour donner ses instructions aux deux autres quand le cerveau de Stiles consentit enfin à revenir au présent.

— Vous aurez besoin de moi ! s'insurgea-t-il en faisant un grand geste.

Trois regards incrédules se fixèrent sur lui. Il avait dû s'absenter plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord.

— Scott et moi on ira dans les conduits, continua Derek comme s'il n'était pas intervenu.

— Sti…, commença Scott, toujours prêt à le défendre.

Et peut-être que Stiles était un peu outré par le manque de considération de l'alpha.

— Est humain, Scott, coupa Derek.

Il fusilla son jeune bêta qui grimaça à l'intention de Stiles pour lui signifier qu'il avait essayé.

— Je t'emmerde, Derek, lâcha Stiles.

Toute sa colère remonta à la surface et il serra les dents méchamment.

— L'humain t'emmerde, répéta-t-il quand l'autre se retourna pour le fustiger de ses iris sanguins. Tu crois quoi sérieux ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de Derek, inconscient des regards écarquillés des louveteaux.

— Qu'ils n'ont pas prévu ton petit sauvetage ? cracha-t-il avec aigreur, ses gestes s'accordant à ses paroles. Ils ont forcément un humain avec eux, un mage ou un pingouin magique pour ce que j'en sais ! Alors, vas-y, Bad-Wolf, saute dans le piège comme un putain de débutant, mais ne me demande pas de regarder Scott et Isaac tomber avec toi, conclut-il d'une voix rauque et vibrante de rage.

— Heu…, tenta Isaac en observant les deux ennemis se faire face dans une tension palpable.

— C'est trop dangereux, essaya son meilleur ami avec douceur.

Scott ne comprenait pas ce nouveau comportement, cet emportement. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et l'autre le refoula aussitôt.

— Trop dangereux, répéta Stiles en écartant les bras dans un rire sans joie. Ouais, mec, comme chaque jour de notre vie depuis deux ans !

Scott recula à l'exclamation et Stiles soupira pour calmer ce monstre de colère qui le prenait aux tripes. Il se passa une main sur le visage et releva le menton vers le plafond abîmé. Il tourna sur lui-même pour finir par baisser la tête. Il la secoua et partit sans un mot, chacun de ses mouvements accentués de brusquerie.

Il fit violemment glisser la porte coulissante et s'éloigna sans la refermer. Il descendit rapidement les marches et sauta les dernières. Ses poings se serraient convulsivement. Stiles avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose ou dans quelqu'un. Arrivé à sa jeep, il l'ouvrit sans douceur et la claqua pour démarrer presque aussitôt.

Il ignorait pourquoi sa hargne se dévoilait maintenant. Il ne réussissait pas à se calmer et il se connaissait tellement qu'il sut immédiatement qu'il allait faire une connerie. Stiles conduit avec rudesse et se gara devant chez lui en faisant souffrir le pauvre moteur qui protestait bruyamment de ce traitement. Il rentra chez lui et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Trop dangereux.

Ils n'étaient pas immortels non plus, songea Stiles en ouvrant brusquement sa chambre. L'adolescent alla directement voir le coin entre son armoire et le mur et prit sa batte de baseball en aluminium qu'il balança sur la couette. Il s'accroupit pour chopper le sac de sport sous son lit et vira les fringues sales qu'il avait oubliées d'avant les vacances. Ses yeux étincelaient de colère quand il se redressa pour mettre son arme dans le sac. Il alla jusqu'à son bureau encombré, ouvrit un tiroir et prit un pot en verre rempli de poudre violette.

— Merci, Deaton, chuchota-t-il en balançant sa trouvaille à côté de la batte.

Stiles regarda le bordel sur le bureau, cherchant ce qui pourrait lui être utile. Il repensa au coupe-papier en argent que Claudia avait offert à John il y avait de cela quelques années.

Il alla dans son armoire, prit un pull à capuche et l'enfila à la hâte. Il râla. Sûr qu'il allait perdre vingt kilos rien qu'en transpirant. Il mit son sac en bandoulière et fila rapidement dans le bureau de son père au rez-de-chaussée.

Ça faisait longtemps que Stiles n'avait plus franchi cette porte et il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil alentour. Cette pièce était petite et renfermée, encombrée de cartons et de vieux souvenirs, de meubles débarras qui mangeaient le peu d'espace. On peinait presque à trouver le bureau sous les dossiers. La moquette vert foncé traçait un petit chemin jusqu'au fauteuil élimé de son père.

Stiles comprenait pourquoi John préférait travailler à la cuisine. Cette pièce était comme un monceau d'archives et des babioles ayant appartenues à sa mère. Heureusement, le coupe-papier était là, dans le pot à crayons qu'il avait offert au shérif dix ans plus tôt. Au milieu des crayons de couleur mâchés et d'un vieux peez à l'effigie de Dark Vador, il ressemblait à une petite épée mal entourée.

Stiles refoula les souvenirs de quand il venait dessiner à même le sol pendant que son père bossait. Il traversa la pièce en butant dans plusieurs cartons et prit l'arme improvisée en serrant les dents. Il ne détacha pas le regard de cette imitation de dague si froide au creux de sa paume. Il expira avant de coincer l'objet dans la boucle de sa ceinture. Il sortit de là et ferma la porte avec douceur, comme par peur de déranger une âme assoupie. Il s'en détourna pour repartir aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Stiles retourna à la Jeep et jeta sa besace sur le siège passager. Il réfléchit deux minutes en respirant profondément.

— Ok, ils vont me capter direct, baragouina-t-il en laissant tomber son front sur le volant. Désolé, Roscoe, ce sera sans toi.

Il reprit son fardeau et quitta la voiture. Tout en la verrouillant, il chercha son portable dans sa poche de jean et ignora volontairement les textos pour se concentrer sur l'heure.

— Tu vas devoir courir mon petit Stiles… C'est pas comme si tu n'en avais pas l'habitude en même temps, ajouta-t-il en rangeant l'appareil pour ajuster la bandoulière de son sac. Si après ça j'ai pas de remerciements, je me fais une descente de lit avec leurs cinq putains de peaux, grogna-t-il en jaugeant sa rue encore illuminée par le soleil mourant. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Arrivé à une rue de la banque, le jeune, le souffle court, se plaqua contre un mur. L'obscurité prenait doucement la ville et teintait le monde de gris en renforçant la noirceur des coins d'ordinaire déjà sombres. Stiles allait succomber, étouffé dans son pull avant même d'arriver. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient de ses tempes et ses cheveux foncés étaient presque plaqués sur sa tête. Il écarta le col de son calvaire en se demandant pourquoi il avait pris ce pull prévu pour l'hiver. Son génie avait quelques lacunes inexpliquées.

Il souffla comme un bœuf pendant encore quelques secondes, posant ses paumes sur ses genoux en pestant contre ses poumons complètement incendiés. Cette saison empirait son impression de ne pas pouvoir respirer normalement, l'air pesant s'invitant dans son corps sans l'oxygéner.

L'adolescent se décida à quitter son mur pour le longer discrètement. Enfin, aussi discrètement qu'un gars hyperactif essoufflé au cœur dératé. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de la banque, regardant sa façade abîmée. Des années qu'elle était abandonnée et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait sans doute été jolie il y a une centaine d'années.

Stiles sortit sa batte et vérifia qu'il avait toujours le pot de poudre d'aconit. Il inspira et courut jusqu'à sa destination, se plaquant à un autre mur. S'il mourait ce soir, ce serait de la faute de ces super-garous Wolverine au complexe de super héros.

Il se faufila dans l'énorme bâtisse, son cœur et sa respiration se faisant naturellement discrets. Le jeune jaugea le grand hall détérioré et continua à longer les murs, restant dans l'ombre qu'ils offraient. Il dépassa le comptoir principal, tout au fond, et franchit la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Il avait eu raison de mémoriser le plan. Il descendit doucement les escaliers, passa une main dans sa tignasse trempée et finit par secouer la tête.

Un grognement suivi d'un hurlement de douleur lui fit perdre toute discrétion et il détala en direction du vacarme, sa batte bien ancrée dans ses paumes moites. Il trouva le coffre-fort et sa porte grande ouverte. C'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était pour éviter d'avoir à ouvrir cette porte qu'il avait parlé des conduits à Derek. Stiles saisit son arme à une main pour piocher rapidement dans son bocal et prendre une poignée de poudre violette. Il se précipita sur la source du bruit qui augmentait à mesure de sa course et entra sans réfléchir.

Derek, à genoux, maintenait ses deux bêtas qui le déchiquetaient littéralement. Scott était inconscient à quelques pas de là, sans doute avait-il été projeté dans le mur. Isaac était aux abonnés absents.

— Va-t'en, grogna fortement Derek, attirant son attention.

Il semblait à deux doigts de mourir et Stiles se précipita sur lui, ignorant le regard paniqué du garou mutilé.

— Retiens ton souffle ! hurla le jeune pour se faire entendre malgré le boucan ambiant.

Il dérapa en face de l'alpha et souffla sur la poudre pour créer un énorme nuage violet qui détona avec tout le sang qui accélérait sa glissade. Il se redressa dans un silence presque assourdissant et glissa de manière incontrôlée plusieurs fois. Stiles grimaça en refusant de regarder le liquide poisseux qui le maculait et se dirigea vers Boyd qui s'acharnait encore mollement. Là, il lui ficha le plus gros pain qu'il ait jamais mis. Le black s'écroula, sa tête heurtant durement le sol dans un écho désagréable. Stiles tint son poing broyé sur un cri muet et chuta à genou en face de Derek.

Derek qui l'observait sans respirer, le nuage mauve retombant doucement. Ses prunelles passèrent du rouge à cet imbroglio de couleurs cristallines que ses sourcils noirs ne manquaient jamais de mettre en valeur. Il lâcha ses bêtas sans le quitter des yeux, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Puis, Erica grogna et, toutes griffes dehors, sauta sur Stiles. Derek eut à peine le temps de la retenir qu'elle avait déjà fait tomber le jeune, l'assommant à moitié alors qu'elle lui griffait le bras. Stiles se retourna sur le ventre dans un cri rauque et projeta son pied en arrière pour se débarrasser de la louve. Il sentit cinq ongles tranchants lacérer son pull et son dos. Un autre bruit mat et seul son sanglot emplit les lieux dans un écho sinistre et brisé.

— Stiles ! s'exclama Derek en se rapprochant.

Celui-ci gémit et se retourna mollement sur le dos, laissant sa tête tomber de côté pour observer l'alpha mal en point.

— Si c'est pas pour me remercier, je te plante un coupe-papier en argent dans le cul, Derek, souffla-t-il, sa tête lui tournant désagréablement.

Un applaudissement mesuré retentit dans l'énorme coffre-fort.

— Deucalion, dit Derek entre ses dents serrées alors que Stiles relevait difficilement le menton pour tenter de voir l'homme derrière lui.

— Derek, salua l'autre.

Il portait des lunettes de soleil et avait une canne pour aveugle. Il s'approcha d'eux à tâtons.

L'adolescent entendit Scott tousser et son cœur partit comme une fusée. Ils allaient tous mourir et il avait besoin d'avoir une idée de génie. Maintenant. Mais seul son pouls tintait à ses oreilles. Ça et son mal de crâne fulgurant.

Stiles inspira un grand coup, se redressa d'un bond en ignorant son vertige et sa douleur et balança son pot de poudre. Il eut l'impression de voir la progression du verre au ralenti, alors que Deucalion arrêtait sa course d'une main assurée à deux centimètres de son visage. L'homme grogna et se précipita pour le chopper par la gorge, le soulevant de terre sans effort. Dans un réflexe de pure survie, Stiles tenta de desserrer les doigts du loup avec ses mains faibles.

L'air était prisonnier de ses poumons et des étoiles dansaient déjà devant ses yeux. Il entendit le grognement de Derek et vit parfaitement l'autre se servir de son bâton d'aveugle comme d'une arme. Une pointe de couteau en sortit et il transperça l'abdomen de Derek sans même tourner la tête vers lui.

Stiles profita du monologue hargneux du gars qu'il n'écoutait pas pour décrocher son coupe papier. Dans un dernier effort surhumain, il planta l'objet dans la gorge du loup-garou qu'il le relâcha brusquement. L'adolescent s'écroula lourdement au sol et inspira, le corps en martyr. Il trébucha jusqu'à Derek, sourd aux hurlements de la bête qu'il venait d'enrager, retira l'arme d'un coup sec, la tête lui tournant dangereusement. Scott arriva et souleva l'alpha, Isaac réapparaissant comme par magie, le front en sang. Il alla directement vers Boyd. Les cris de fureur de Deucalion retentissaient au centuple dans la grande pièce, donnaient envie à Stiles de vomir. Il trouva le courage d'aller vers Erica. À moitié allongé au sol, il la tira du mieux qu'il pouvait hors de cette prison, ses jambes peinant à le pousser en arrière.

— Quelqu'un ! hurla-t-il. Ferme cette putain de porte !

Il était le dernier à sortir du coffre et Scott lâcha Derek pour basculer l'énorme porte en aronde. Isaac finit par lui prêter main-forte et Stiles se laissa retomber sur le dos, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il passa une paume sur sa gorge douloureuse en grimaçant.

— Allez ! Les autres arrivent ! cria Scott.

Stiles tenta de se redresser, buta sur ses propres pieds et chopa Erica. En poids mort elle était vraiment lourde.

Ils réussirent à décamper au prix d'un effort incommensurable. Stiles faisait régulièrement trébucher son fardeau qu'il soutenait tant bien que mal et qui commençait à reprendre connaissance.

— Vite, elle se réveille, geignit-il.

Ce cauchemar semblait ne plus en finir.

— Boyd aussi, lâcha Isaac, en peine.

Boyd qui devait être bien plus lourd qu'Erica.

— C'est bon, dit Scott en venant prêter main-forte à son meilleur ami après avoir aidé Derek à s'installer au volant de la Camaro.

— On rentrera pas dans cette boîte à chaussures de luxe, lâcha Stiles qui n'allait plus tarder à s'écrouler. On met la fille dans le coffre.

Scott acquiesça et ils réussirent à quitter les lieux dans un piteux état, le cabriolet de Derek ressemblant plus à une boîte de sardines qu'à une voiture de collection.

Arrivé au loft, Derek, comme tous les loups, s'était plus ou moins remis de ses blessures. Stiles, lui, voyait tout s'éblouir et sa migraine empirait de minute en minute. Il s'installa dans le lit d'appoint et gémit, conscient que les autres enchaînaient les deux sauvages à l'étage.

Stiles avait mal partout et sentait le sang de son bras et de son dos coller désagréablement au tissu déchiqueté. Quand il avalait sa salive, sa gorge le faisait atrocement souffrir. Son genou gauche le lançait sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Sa main était une vraie torture. L'épuisement se peignait sur ses traits et il se sentait justement sombrer dans le sommeil.

— T'endors pas, demanda doucement Derek.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour remarquer l'homme accroupi en face de son visage, son souffle percutant sa bouille blafarde.

— Je vais te ramener, proposa-t-il en aidant un Stiles gémissant à se relever.

Il alla jusqu'à passer son épaule sous son bras pour le soutenir. Stiles n'avait plus la force de protester, surtout que sa voiture était déjà devant chez lui. Sa focale diminuait de plus en plus et le décor prit une teinte presque noire, son estomac se soulevant avec peine.

Stiles ne vit rien du trajet et ne sortit de sa torpeur maladive qu'une fois installé dans son lit douillet. Il voulut se retourner pour enfoncer sa tête dans son coussin moelleux, mais une grande main le retint par le bras sans relever son geignement de protestation. Il sentit un linge humide passer sur son front, ses joues, sa bouche, et son gémissement devint appréciateur.

Derek l'aida à retirer précautionneusement son pull et son t-shirt. La douceur de ses mouvements lui donnait l'impression d'être en cristal. Stiles se sentait lourd et impuissant et l'homme nettoya son bras mutilé, sa gorge, son torse brûlant.

Là, il l'invita à se retourner pour s'occuper de son dos abîmé. Stiles attrapa son coussin pour fondre son visage dans sa taie réconfortante, geignant malgré la prudence et la précision des gestes de l'alpha.

— C'était inconscient, reprocha Derek, mais son ton était un murmure presque tendre.

— J'ai essayé de te prévenir, marmonna Stiles en appréciant le linge frais qui longeait sa colonne vertébrale en quittant ses plaies pour rafraichir tout son dos.

Derek passa le tissu sur ses épaules et sa nuque et le jeune soupira de plaisir.

— T'as une commotion, Stiles, dit le loup en humidifiant sa taille qui frissonna agréablement.

— Non, j'le pense vraiment, répondit-il en sentant le sommeil revenir en force.

— Oui, idiot, mais t'as quand même une commotion, murmura Derek en s'écartant pour lui retirer ses baskets.

La fenêtre devait être ouverte, car le peu d'air courait sur sa peau mouillée en lui procurant une fraicheur divine. Il frissonna, détestant cette sensation de vertige qui remuait son ventre.

— Je vais vomir, baragouina-t-il en sentant la salive affluer dans sa bouche, ses papilles le piquant dans cet avertissement de tout son corps.

— Ok, je vais t'aider, assura le loup sur ce même ton tendre et impensable.

Il essaya de le porter, mais Stiles protesta dans un pauvre bruit défait.

— Non, c'est pire, geignit-il en respirant fortement.

Il se réfugia dans son oreiller et sentit la grande main de Derek glisser sur sa nuque, puis dans ses cheveux. Ses frissons n'avaient plus rien à voir avec la fenêtre ouverte et ce mélange de sensations lui donnait l'impression de sortir de son corps tout en continuant à le ressentir au centuple. Déstabilisant.

La grande main chaude caressa ses épaules, sa nuque, ses omoplates, l'entrainant dans une torpeur salvatrice. La douleur s'estompa pour ne laisser que ce contact chaleureux et calmant. Il sentit les attouchements réconfortants de Derek sur ses reins qu'il massa légèrement avant de remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, puis ses bras.

Stiles ne savait plus depuis combien de temps on ne s'était pas occupé de lui de cette manière. En fait, il le faisait seul depuis si longtemps que cette sensation était redevenue étrangère. Son cœur se gonfla dans sa poitrine fatiguée et il finit par tomber dans un sommeil apaisé.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Love wolf :** Merciiii beaucoup, j'aime cette bouille d'après lecture

 **Akane :** Merci, j'espère que cette suite t'a été tout aussi agréable à lire

 **Juju :** oui, il y va toujours un peu fort ce Derek, mais en même temps, Stiles en fait de même, même si sa technique est moins violente ;) merci à toi en tout cas

* * *

 _ **Verdict ? Dois-je me cogner plusieurs fois d'affilée sur ma table de salon ou le mur suffira ?**_

 _ **Bonne soirée les gens-garous, passez un bon week et à tout vite, sans doute dans deux semaines… ou pas XD**_

 _ **Gali**_


	3. The bordel de merde

**_Coucou !_**

 ** _Je suis vraiment très contente de votre engouement ! Autant de favs et followers pour seulement deux chapitres ! Autant dire que vous n'avez pas peur d'être déçu… vous aimez vivre dangereusement XD_**

 ** _Je croise les doigts, encore, pour cette suite, et vous laisse juger par vous-même._**

 ** _Encore un grand merci et bonne lecture._**

 ** _(RAR en bas)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

 _The bordel de merde_

La semaine passa à une lenteur pénible. Stiles s'était réveillé le lendemain de cette nuit folle, enfermé dans le noir avec un mot de Derek qui lui conseillait de se reposer dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Sa peau pâle et sa couette remontée jusqu'au menton avaient laissé penser au shérif qu'il avait une bonne grippe. Son père avait voulu appeler le docteur, mais Stiles avait prétexté qu'une grippe durait deux semaines quand on ne faisait rien, quatorze jours quand on allait voir le médecin.

Melissa était venue le voir l'après-midi même pour lui donner le conseil de Derek, à savoir, rester dans le noir et se reposer. Au courant du monde surnaturel dans lequel les adolescents déambulaient, elle avait vérifié ses blessures et assuré que ça guérirait vite, lui donnant des antalgiques et une pommade cicatrisante.

Scott et Isaac étaient également passés, lui rapportant des nouvelles des deux bêtas. Boyd et Erica étaient différents. Sans doute que ce qu'ils avaient vécu les marquerait à tout jamais, mais ils allaient bien et avaient perdu toute intention de départ.

Pendant quatre jours entiers, Stiles garda l'impression d'avoir été fauché par un camion.

Derek ne revint pas à son chevet.

La rentrée se rapprochait et John alla jusqu'à poser un jour pour aller avec lui chercher les affaires scolaires.

Stiles restait constamment sur le qui-vive. En six jours, pas la moindre nouvelle de cette meute d'alphas. Franchement, c'était presque plus inquiétant que de devoir aller secourir deux loups-garous pubères dans une banque laissée à l'abandon.

Stiles n'avait de cesse de se demander ce qu'ils préparaient. En fait, tout s'était peut-être passé comme ils le voulaient, même si l'aveugle flippant n'avait pas pensé se retrouver à jouer les fourreaux pour un coupe-papier en argent. Stiles détestait l'idée d'avoir laissé cet objet précieux dans ce corps vil. Si sa mère l'avait sauvé indirectement, il avait perdu la fausse dague et ne cessait de s'en vouloir. De plus, il n'avait toujours pas pu aller voir les deux bêtas fraichement secourus par sa jolie pomme et ça le frustrait.

Son père lui demanda plusieurs fois s'il allait bien parce qu'il le sentait ailleurs. Stiles prétexta que cette rentrée prochaine l'angoissait et qu'il ne dormirait sans doute pas la veille. Le shérif accepta son explication en essayant de le rassurer. L'adolescent se faisait souvent la réflexion que s'il avait pu parler de la vérité à son unique parent, peut-être que celui-ci l'aurait réconforté, mais en utilisant les mots dont il avait réellement besoin.

Le dimanche, Scott vint le chercher pour se rendre au loft. Stiles s'inquiétait sans trop savoir pourquoi. Autant il avait envie de constater de visu que tout allait bien, autant il appréhendait de se retrouver face à tout le monde. Après tout, il avait quand même sauté dans la gueule du loup sans autorisation. Dans sa tête trop pleine, ce qui avait semblé être d'une grande aide et d'un héroïsme suicidaire, c'était transformé en énorme bêtise aux futures conséquences désastreuses.

Il ne décrocha pas un mot de tout le trajet en voiture, ignorant volontairement les regards que son ami lui jetait régulièrement. Seul un amas d'interrogations sinistres et de réponses tout autant stressantes accaparaient son attention. Ça et le temps radieux qui rendait l'habitacle de sa jeep irrespirable. Et peut-être également son tee-shirt à manches longues qui recouvrait son épiderme trop blanc.

Stiles se gara avec une boule au ventre et un millier d'images sanglantes en tête. Il sortit du véhicule sans se rendre compte que Scott, qui le rejoignait à la hâte à l'entrée du bâtiment, lui parlait depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

— Stiles !

L'interpellé, sourcils froncés, dénia enfin le regarder et passa une main dans sa tignasse trop longue. Une fois à ses côtés, Scott le scruta attentivement.

— Tu es sûr que ça va, mec ?

— Autant qu'on puisse l'être avec une meute d'alphas invisible, deux bêtas traumatisés à vie et la menace quotidienne d'une vengeance à venir, baragouina Stiles en passant une paume sur sa figure chauffée par le soleil. On peut bouger ? Je suis en train de cuire.

Sans attendre de réponse, il ouvrit la porte de l'entrée délabrée.

— Stiles…, essaya Scott en accrochant son bras.

Celui-ci se retourna pour lui offrir un visage très sérieux.

— Scott, on est à des kilomètres d'être sorti d'affaire, là, émit-il en se frottant le crâne des deux mains. Ils auraient pu nous tuer, tu comprends ? Genre, ils en avaient le pouvoir, vraiment, et n'ont rien fait, Scott…, précisa-t-il avec un mouvement défaitiste.

— On pourrait peut-être parler de ça en haut.

La voix d'Isaac résonna dans tout l'immeuble, les surprenant à peine. Les deux jeunes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour regarder la cage d'escalier. Stiles fit un signe de menton à Scott et ils montèrent en silence. Ses idées fatalistes tournaient inlassablement dans sa mémoire et il serra les dents. Quelque chose lui échappait.

Arrivés à la porte grande ouverte du loft, les deux meilleurs amis se jetèrent un regard et entrèrent. La fraicheur des lieux frappa Stiles qui expira de plaisir en se dirigeant vers le groupe de loups-garous qui observait leur arrivée. Derek s'avança immédiatement vers lui et le jeune continua sa marche sans trop en comprendre la raison. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un pas de l'autre.

L'homme tendit sa main pour attraper délicatement sa mâchoire et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. C'était tellement bizarre que Stiles se laissa simplement faire. Son enquête l'avait tant accaparée qu'il en avait oublié le comportement étrange de l'alpha à son encontre. La paume du grincheux saisit sa nuque avec douceur et affection, puis il le lâcha et s'en détourna comme si de rien était. Stiles, qui ne comprenait plus grand-chose à cette situation, haussa les épaules dans un soupir exagéré et se dirigea à la suite de Derek pour rejoindre les autres.

— Hey, comment vont les deux bêtas enragés ? demanda-t-il en tentant un sourire en coin à l'attention de Boyd et Erica.

La jeune femme blonde le regarda avec une tristesse particulière. Sa chevelure ondulée cascadait sur ses frêles épaules, encadrant son visage pâle pour mettre en valeur ses grands yeux bruns de poupée. Pas une touche de maquillage, pas une tenue mignonne. Juste ce jogging un peu lâche et un tee-shirt cintré élimé. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles en fut totalement surpris et écarquilla les yeux sans lui rendre son geste. Mal à l'aise, il finit par lui tapoter gauchement le dos. Erica s'écarta en lui dédiant un sourire larmoyant et Boyd s'approcha pour la réconforter. Il serra l'épaule de Stiles avec un signe de tête solennel. Il semblait encore plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Ils avaient dû vivre un véritable enfer.

Stiles encaissa la vague de compassion qui l'étreignit et se passa une main nerveuse sur la nuque en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

— De rien, souffla-t-il aux deux jeunes silencieux.

— T'as une théorie ? tenta timidement Isaac.

Stiles tourna sur lui-même pour l'observer. Entouré de Scott et Derek, Isaac affichait un regard bleu brillant de reconnaissance. Stiles en fut un tantinet perplexe. C'était quoi ce rassemblement de gars penauds ?

— Ouais, soupira-t-il en laissant ses interrogations de côté. On s'est basé sur le fait qu'ils en avaient après Derek, m'est avis qu'il n'en est rien. Aussi important et indispensable sois-tu, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant à l'intention d'un Derek blasé.

— Alors quoi ? demanda Scott.

Il dévisageait son frère de cœur comme si la réponse était écrite sur sa tronche.

Stiles secoua la tête avant de soulever le col de son maillot pour imprimer un courant d'air sur son torse. Il arqua les sourcils devant les yeux clairs de l'alpha braqués sur son tee-shirt comme s'ils voyaient au travers. OK, cette situation avec le loup était quand même inquiétante. Pas autant que leur situation dans sa généralité, mais assez pour le perturber. Il faudrait qu'il lui explique que ce fameux soir n'était qu'une diversion.

Stiles lâcha la vision d'un Derek contemplatif pour scruter son meilleur ami. Il lui fit les gros yeux dans l'espoir qu'il comprenne le mouvement de menton qui l'enjoignait à observer discrètement l'alpha. Mais évidemment, Scott étant Scott, le langage des signes passa comme une lettre perdue.

— Bref, dit-il en cachant un sourire dépité derrière sa grande main.

Il se reprit rapidement et retrouva l'attention de tout ce petit monde. Erica et son acolyte se rapprochèrent des trois autres pour être face à lui.

— Je crois… je pense qu'ils avaient besoin de deux loups incapables de se maîtriser, commença Stiles.

Il se mit à faire les cent pas et à s'agiter pour focaliser ses propres hypothèses.

— S'ils étaient tes bêtas, c'était un plus, continua-t-il en jetant un regard à Derek qui réfléchissait avec sévérité. Parce qu'une meute de sauvages avec un alpha incapable de les tenir en laisse, ça attire quoi ? interrogea-t-il en s'arrêtant pour les scruter tour à tour.

— Les chasseurs, souffla Erica, tête basse.

— Exactement, approuva vivement Stiles en reprenant ses pas. Ils veulent ce territoire, sans loups ni chasseur. Une pierre, deux coups. À mon avis, ils souhaitaient que Boyd et Erica soient libérés dans la nature et fassent un maximum de dégâts. Les chasseurs s'en occupent, de vous par la même occase, ajouta-t-il en scrutant Scott, Isaac et Derek. Et dans un même temps, vous êtes l'appât pour attirer les Argent. Mais ils doivent avoir une cible précise, parce que les meurtres d'Argent rameuteraient d'autres chasseurs. Du coup, là, bah, je pèche un peu…

Il se mordit la lèvre et, perdu dans ses réflexions, scruta le sol sans le voir.

— Gérard, résonna durement la voix de Derek dans le loft silencieux.

Stiles sursauta et fusilla ce crétin des yeux.

— Pourquoi lui ? questionna Boyd de son timbre caverneux.

— Ils ont un vieux différend, répondit Derek sans le regarder, se concentrant sur les prunelles incendiaires de Stiles. Il y a quelques années, Deucalion s'est allié à d'autres meutes et a demandé à rencontrer le doyen pour mettre en place une trêve et signer un accord visant à arrêter leurs combats. Gérard en a profité pour décimer tous les loups présents. Seul Deucalion s'en est sorti, conclut-il gravement.

— T'aurais pas pu commencer par ça ? s'insurgea Stiles, ahuri.

Il leva les bras au ciel et secoua la tête devant le gars grincheux qui se renfrogna agressivement.

— Il veut donc le territoire, la mort du vieux mourant et un accord et une pression sur Chris, grogna Stiles en forçant ses paumes sur ses yeux. Pourquoi ils nous ont laissés nous en sortir, putain ? Où étaient les autres ? Pourquoi ils n'agissent plus ?

L'esprit embrouillé, il appuya sur ses paupières closes. Puis il retira vivement ses mains et regarda les deux bêtas fraichement sauvés.

— Ils vous ont fait avaler des trucs, vous ont torturés ? Vous avez entendu des choses ?

Erica jeta un œil triste à Boyd qui serrait les dents.

— Tout ça à la fois, Stiles, répondit le noir entre ses dents. Ils nous ont injecté des produits, fait avaler des liquides brûlants, ont testé leurs outils, leurs poudres, même leurs sorts.

Erica détourna son regard poupin embué de larmes.

— Vous êtes un cheval de trois, murmura Stiles en déglutissant.

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez entre deux doigts et ferma les yeux pour essayer de contenir cette rage qui tendait tout son corps.

— On ne ressent plus rien de ça, peut-être qu'on a guéri ? tenta la jeune fille sans oser regarder qui que ce soit.

— Désolé, mais non, Erica, fit doucement Stiles, immobile. Ça fait six jours et ils n'ont pas levé le petit doigt. Tout se passe comme ils l'avaient prévu, j'en ai la certitude.

Dans un soupir défaitiste, il se retourna pour se gratter la tignasse et la nuque. Il leur fit face, une détermination nouvelle au fond des yeux.

— Vous allez devoir tout me dire.

— Morel… c'est comme ça qu'ils appelaient celle qui faisait les sorts, lâcha Boyd avec une assurance renouvelée.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

— Morel comme Marine Morel ? La conseillère de l'école ? geignit Scott en grimaçant . C'est la sœur de Deaton, précisa-t-il alors que Derek laissait ses iris rouges s'illuminer de colère.

— T'es sérieux là ? s'étonna Stiles, les yeux écarquillés. Mais… Mais putain ! Vous savez tous des tas de trucs ! Ça vous arracherait la gueule d'en faire part au seul mec qui fait des enquêtes ! s'insurgea-t-il avec vivacité, excédé. Argh ! Scott ! Non, mais sérieusement ! Votre cervelle canine à un truc pour le manque de communication ou quoi ?

Il se mit les deux mains sur la tête pour pester contre le plafond haut qui le narguait.

— Stiles, grogna Derek, agacé, s'attirant immédiatement ses foudres.

— Arrête de prononcer mon prénom comme une insulte, merde ! râla-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur l'homme.

— Techniquement, ce n'est pas ton prénom, intervint Isaac avec son fameux sourire arrogant.

— La ferme, grogna celui-ci en laissant retomber mollement son bras. Scott, faut que tu parles à Chris et Deaton en commençant par Deaton, dit-il à l'intention de son ami qui acquiesçait. Je vais aller faire un tour dans la base de données de la police pour amasser toutes infos susceptibles de nous aider. Derek, il n'est plus temps de les ménager, même s'ils ont vécu l'enfer on a toujours une meute au cul, baragouina-t-il à l'intention de l'aîné qui lui rendit son mauvais regard. Vous deux, dites-lui tout, même ça fait mal comme une chienne, dit-il à Erica et Boyd.

La jeune femme soupira fébrilement en cherchant du réconfort dans les yeux de son acolyte.

— Bien, go, lança Stiles en se détournant, Scott sur les talons.

— Et moi ? réclama Isaac en fronçant le visage, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Stiles prit un air incrédule.

— Mec, demande à ton alpha, appuya-t-il comme si l'autre était un idiot fini.

— Ouais, donc tu donnes des instructions à tout le monde, et à moi, rien.

Inconscient de tous les sourires hésitants qui naissaient sur les visages des quatre loups, Isaac ne perdit rien de sa position contrariée.

— Saute à la corde devant la baie vitrée et dès que tu vois une mamie, tu te jettes sur elle et tu l'avales tout rond. Ça te va ? questionna Stiles avec sarcasme avant de constater l'amusement des autres. Quoi ? râla-t-il en dévisageant Derek.

— On ne sera pas trop de deux, Isaac, dit celui-ci à l'intention de son bêta.

Sans quitter son regard, il alla jusqu'à lui offrir un sourire en coin particulièrement rare et mignon. Stiles lui rendit, sans joie, et embrassa sa main pour lui envoyer un baiser. Derek perdit tout amusement.

— Merci, chéri, joua Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il se détourna sans attendre de réaction, suivi d'un Scott perplexe qui jetait des regards entre Derek et lui.

Une fois dans la jeep et loin du loft, Scott se décida à parler. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son ami, perdu dans ses pensées. Stiles le scruta, l'invitant à exprimer son malaise.

— Je crois qu'il a rougi, admit Scott en grimaçant.

— Hein ?! ne comprit-il pas.

De quoi parlait son meilleur ami ?

— Derek, il a rougi à ton truc chelou là, baragouina Scott avec une gêne qui troubla Stiles.

— Des yeux ? Ouais, ça lui arrive souvent depuis qu'il a égorgé son oncle, sans doute une allergie à la culpabilité, répondit-il ironiquement en se focalisant sur la route.

— Crétin, je parle de sa peau, précisa l'autre en regardant le pare-brise. On rigole, mais il a vachement changé depuis le soir… tu sais… de ta diversion, rit-il vaguement en lui jetant un coup œil.

— Non, j'ai oublié, de quoi tu parles ? râla Stiles en changeant un peu trop brusquement de vitesse. De là à rougir, mec, ça dépasse mes compétences d'enquêteur.

Il fronça ses sourcils. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser à ça.

— Il te touche et tout, te laisse parler, te regarde tout le temps…, énuméra Scott en mordant son sourire.

Il mit une main sur sa bouche et Stiles le regarda, dépité.

— Normal, vieux, t'as vu comme je suis littéralement canon, justifia-t-il avec une aigreur surjouée. N'importe quoi, Scotty. Il m'a fait un bleu horrible ce soir-là et il a eu l'air de s'en vouloir. Derek ne se morfond pas en pensant au miracle de mon visage de demi-dieu en soupirant rêveusement, crois-moi.,

Il s'arrêta devant le cabinet d'Alan Deaton

— Parle à Deaton de tout Scott, on a besoin qu'il soit de notre côté, lâcha-t-il alors que celui-ci quittait le véhicule en soupirant royalement.

Scott se retourna pour fermer la porte et appuya ses coudes sur l'ouverture de la vitre.

— Isaac m'a dit qu'il est venu te voir chaque nuit depuis la banque, avoua-t-il en fronçant son regard onyx pour l'épargner un peu du soleil.

— Bah voyons, grogna Stiles. Alors quoi, Scott ? Derek s'est transformé en Edward Cullen ? Arrête de te faire des films, mec, on a plus important sur le feu. Et, entre nous, j'ai prouvé ma valeur dans sa meute d'ados et j'étais blessé. Il aurait fait pareil pour toi. Ce gars est juste une guimauve qui se cache derrière ses arcades sourcilières de tueur en série.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents. Scott secoua la tête, amusé, et tapa sur le toit de Roscoe avant de partir sans un mot.

— Et il m'a fait un câlin, ajouta Stiles en souriant deux fois plus.

Scott se retourna vivement, la bouche grande ouverte. Stiles lui fit un clin d'œil en se montrant lui-même dans une mimique qui signifiait clairement qu'il en valait la peine.

— Qui peut dire non à ça, lança-t-il en riant. Il m'a déshabillé pour panser mes plaies et m'a caressé jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, gars. Je suis une petite chose tellement fragile.

Il démarra en laissant son ami éberlué sur le trottoir.

Après ça, Stiles, moqueur, rit tout seul pendant trois minutes, revoyant l'ébahissement de son Scotty-boy. Puis son rire mourut et il déglutit en arborant une sale tête. Énumérer tout ça à voix haute avait quelque chose de trop réel. C'était vrai que Derek était bizarre avec lui et y penser le mettait mal à l'aise. Il espérait que l'homme ne se fasse pas d'idées à son encontre. Il ne se sentait absolument pas de gérer un truc pareil et de devoir avouer à Derek qu'il avait fait ça dans le seul but de laisser tout loisir à son pote de fouiller le loft.

Derek ne donnait pas l'impression d'aimer les mecs, mais, quand on y regardait de plus près, il n'avait l'air d'aimer personne. Certainement pas Stiles. Ce dernier repensa au regard particulier de Derek quand il avait fini d'assommer Boyd. Cette étincelle étrange quand la poudre était retombée sur le sol à la manière un voile qui s'échouait. Son cœur se pinça désagréablement et il ravala sa salive.

— OK, tu t'égares complet, mon pauvre vieux, se morigéna-t-il en se concentrant de nouveau sur son objectif. Il était en train de crever, laminé par ses bêtas enragés. Le mec a toujours eu envie de t'épingler sur une quelconque surface, il ne s'est pas découvert un émoi pour ta petite personne insupportable. Et qu'est-ce que je ferais de ça, sérieux ? À part une angoisse de plus dans ma vie d'angoissé chronique ? Je vais juste lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en veux pas et que je vais mieux, et tout va gentiment rentrer dans l'ordre, se rassura-t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu. C'est trop bizarre…

Il se secoua en mimant un frisson écœuré.

— Pouah, trop réfléchir tue la réflexion, se reprit-il.

Il démarra en faisant un signe d'excuse au gars qui klaxonnait derrière lui.

Depuis la fin d'après-midi, Stiles travaillait sur son ordi en se cassant le dos sur son siège à roulette. Rien. Pas le début d'un indice autre que ses élucubrations sans preuve. Franchement, qu'avait-il pensé trouver dans les fichiers de la police ? Il soupira et referma brutalement l'écran de son ordi. Il finit par s'adosser à son siège et rejeta la tête en arrière avant de lâcher un grognement de frustration.

La fraicheur du soir entra par sa fenêtre grande ouverte en apportant avec elle des courants d'air parfaits. Stiles se laissa choir dans sa posture ridicule et ferma les yeux. Sans changer de position, il se décida à virer son tee-shirt tant bien que mal et le balança au hasard.

Plus il cherchait, moins il trouvait. Plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait. L'ombre de la nuit se déposa partout, plongeant la chambre dans une ambiance entre jour et obscurité. Il grogna encore, juste pour tester l'effet dans sa gorge. C'était plutôt agréable d'exprimer son agacement de cette façon. Il commençait à saisir pourquoi Derek employait cette méthode animale. Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il sentit une main chaude caresser sa gorge offerte. Il bondit de son siège et se retourna à la hâte, se prenant le bord de son bureau dans le bas du dos.

— Aïe, geignit-il en jetant un mauvais regard à Derek. Ma fenêtre ressemble de près ou de loin à une entrée ? baragouina-t-il sourdement.

Il se décolla de son bureau et frotta ses reins douloureux, son autre main sur son cœur erratique.

— Laisse-moi voir, exigea l'homme en se rapprochant.

Stiles le stoppa en mettant ses deux paumes devant lui. Sans une hésitation, le loup posa son torse dessus. Le jeune paniqua complètement.

— Écoute, Derek, faut absolument qu'on ait une discussion toi et moi sur toi et moi, se précipita-t-il alors que le concerné fronçait son visage mature sans faire mine de bouger. Parce que je sais pas dans l'absolu ce qui se passe d'un coup depuis quelques jours, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait un truc bizarre qui se profile dans nos face à face, et ce n'est pas que ça me dérange outre mesure, mais peut-être que c'est un peu déstabilisant étant donné que tu es passé de l'envie de me tuer à l'envie d'être sympa sans passer par la case départ et sans toucher les vingt milles. Et il y a comme qui dirait de l'eau dans le gaz. Pas dans le sens que ça va pas, juste dans le sens de trucs inexplicables qui pourraient prendre des proportions imprévues dans les statistiques actuelles, alors que j'ignorais même devoir faire des statistiques, étant donné que notre amitié était de l'ordre de zéro sur l'échelle de Richter. Et maintenant t'es comme toujours là, avec des gestes qui vont pas avec ton visage et je me demande si t'es pas possédé…, acheva-t-il dans un murmure essoufflé.

Derek pencha doucement la tête sur le côté et arqua les sourcils d'une manière assez… amusée en fait.

— J'ai rien compris, Stiles, avoua-t-il avec un sourire que celui-ci ne lui avait jamais vu.

Son cœur bondit et il en perdit tous ses moyens.

Stiles gonfla les joues avant d'expirer tout l'air de ses poumons. Il serra les dents convulsivement, inconscient d'avoir agrippé le maillot gris de Derek dans la manœuvre. Il s'excusa vaguement et lâcha le tissu comme s'il l'avait brûlé avant de le défroisser confusément avec sa paume moite.

Ce fut l'expiration profonde de Derek qui lui fit prendre conscience de son geste caressant. Stiles releva la tête et écarta les mains pour montrer sa totale innocence. Puis il plaqua ses paumes sur son visage rouge et pesta de son propre comportement. Les doigts chauds de l'alpha glissèrent sur sa nuque et, comme ce premier soir, il prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Stiles ravala sa salive et émit un son désespéré. Il se cachait encore derrière ses paumes quand, de sa main libre, Derek caressa doucement son dos dénudé en l'enserrant légèrement contre lui. Stiles avait le cœur détraqué. Il ignorait comment se sortir de cette situation qui dérapait de jour en jour.

Et Derek qui le consolait. C'était le monde à l'envers.

— J'voulais pas te faire peur, souffla gravement celui-ci à trois millimètres de son oreille.

Cette intention fit naître mille frissons sur la peau de Stiles qui ouvrit grands les yeux. Il fallait que ça cesse, Derek était beaucoup trop entreprenant.

— Écoute, Derek, tenta-t-il en se détachant de sa poigne possessive afin de le regarder.

Le loup attendit, son visage mal rasé et ses yeux clairs totalement détendus. En fait, Derek paraissait tellement vulnérable que Stiles en perdit ses propos. Il le scruta sans avoir la moindre idée de comment agir. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un son n'en sorte, une énorme boule logée au fond de la gorge.

— T'es dans ma meute, Stiles, commença Derek avec douceur.

Il prit délicatement le visage du jeune dans sa paume brûlante, tentant encore de le rassurer.

— Dans une meute, c'est normal de se soutenir et d'être proche, continua-t-il en acquiesçant pour être sûr que celui-ci comprenne.

Stiles, le pouls complètement soufflé, hocha vivement la tête. Il fut incapable de lâcher ce regard affectueux qui ne ressemblait en rien au Derek qu'il connaissait.

— Les loups font la même chose en meute, ajouta ce dernier en laissant trainer son pouce sous l'oreille de Stiles.

Stiles qui se focalisa entièrement sur ce geste, à la fois doux et puissant. Cette caresse qui, tout en l'apaisant, fit naître une peur particulière en lui. C'était assez contradictoire et décalé, comme ses pensées délitées.

Il avait oublié tout ça. Il avait oublié ce qu'était un simple échange affectif. Il avait oublié de serrer son père contre lui pour lui voler du réconfort, de prendre Scott dans les bras pour se libérer de ses tensions. Stiles offrait ce geste sans en ressentir lui-même la consolation salutaire. Pris d'un élan aussi soudain qu'inexplicable, il enlaça Derek avec force, l'envie de pleurer contraignant sa gorge douloureuse. Le loup lui rendit son étreinte et Stiles enfouit son nez dans le cou à portée. Il inspira fébrilement, acceptant la tendresse qui lui était offerte.

Peut-être que Derek avait compris que derrière ce clown hyperactif se cachait un gamin bardé de carences. Ça le toucha tellement qu'une vague d'émotions l'envahit, comprimant sa poitrine dans un spasme douloureux. Les mains de Derek s'appliquaient à cajoler son dos et ses épaules dénudés. Stiles retint ses larmes de toutes ses forces. Le souffle perdu, il s'agrippa à l'autre et se cacha dans sa clavicule. Les doigts de Derek revinrent à sa nuque et la massèrent avec tendresse avant de remonter dans ses cheveux, comme l'auraient fait des mains aimantes.

— Laisse-toi aller, susurra Derek.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles pour lâcher la bride à ce chagrin déplacé. Un baiser sur sa tempe finit de briser le barrage et il pleura silencieusement, yeux clos, son corps vibrant de toute part. Il n'entendit pas le bruit mat ni la plainte étouffée de Scott qui s'était cogné dans la fenêtre en les constatant étroitement enlacés.

— Heuuu, lâcha celui-ci.

Derek et Stiles se séparèrent, apparemment autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Stiles, qui pleurait encore malgré lui, essuya vaguement son visage trempé.

— Mec, s'inquiéta aussitôt Scott en se précipitant sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Stiles sourit tristement à travers ses larmes. La paume chaleureuse de Derek se colla entre ses deux omoplates et il réussit enfin à calmer le déluge d'émotions qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

— R-rien, laisse tomber, bafouilla-t-il en s'essuyant la bouille d'un revers de la main. Heu… c'est réunion Tupperware ? J'avais zappé…

— Non, mais j'ai vu Deaton et Chris…, lui rappela son pote, soucieux. T'es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard à Derek qui acquiesça pour le rassurer.

— Je te raconterais demain pour les alphas, dit Derek à l'intention de Stiles.

L'adolescent hyperactif se retourna pour fixer les prunelles douces du garou. Il déglutit et acquiesça avant de choper son poignet et de le serrer légèrement en signe de remerciement silencieux. Derek sourit avec tendresse et posa une paume lourde sur son épaule nue pour lui rendre sa pression. Puis il partit et Stiles ne quitta plus sa fenêtre des yeux.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna son ami qu'il avait complètement zappé.

Stiles tourna sa bouille souriante vers lui et grimaça en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

— Un autre jour, Scott, lui proposa-t-il.

Son ami accepta et regarda rapidement vers la fenêtre. Stiles se dirigea vers son lit et s'y laissa choir sur le dos, dissimulant son visage sous son bras plié. Scott le rejoignit et s'assit avec prudence à son côté.

— Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais, hein !? demanda-t-il dans un murmure timide.

— Je sais, souffla Stiles en restant caché dans son coude. Juste… j'ai pas encore les mots pour l'expliquer.

Scott se laissa tomber sur le dos et l'observa.

— C'est… juste un creux que j'ignorais avoir, reprit-il sourdement.

— Tu m'inquiètes, admit l'autre à mi-voix en déglutissant difficilement.

— Dors avec moi cette nuit, demanda Stiles presque imperceptiblement.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, accepta son meilleur ami avec tristesse.

Stiles laissa de nouvelles larmes fuirent sur ses tempes. Il savait que Scott l'avait toujours pris comme son roc. Il comptait sur ses sarcasmes, sa logique et ses monologues continuels. En fait, à le voir comme ça, le pauvre devait être complètement perdu et il culpabilisa deux fois plus.

— Mec, je sais pas quoi faire, admit Scott, la gorge nouée.

— Moi non plus, expira Stiles qui larmoyait doucement. J'ai juste besoin d'évacuer la pression je crois, chuchota-t-il en reniflant vaguement.

— Bon, je prends ton ordi, j'ai envie de mater un film, lança Scott.

Il se redressa à la hâte ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire l'autre dans ses larmes.

— Bouge de là, larve pathétique, va chercher des chips, exigea Scott en le bousculant.

Stiles rit en protestant mollement et se rassit. Il s'essuya le visage et repoussa son ami d'un geste lourd. Gloussant à moitié, ils finirent par se chamailler comme des gosses.

Scott ne le lâcha pas jusqu'au lendemain. Le temps se dégrada considérablement, les blagues cosmiques semblant suivre Stiles où qu'il soit. Au matin, il se réveilla avant l'aube au son du tonnerre. Sa nuit n'avait pas été géniale. Il avait cumulé les réveils en sursaut et les pensées désagréables. Son ami, allongé à son côté, fixait la fenêtre grande ouverte où des rafales de vent s'invitaient pour rafraichir toute la chambre. Ils finirent par s'installer tous deux à la tête de lit et admirèrent l'orage nocturne et sa mélodie enragée. Quand la pluie commença à mouiller le sol de sa piaule, Stiles se décida à aller fermer la fenêtre, la rouvrant en oscillo-battant pour ne rien perdre de l'effet salvateur que le temps instillait en lui.

Ils s'assoupirent et furent réveillés en sursaut par un Derek moqueur alors qu'ils se cognaient à l'autre. Le jour s'était levé avant eux finalement, même si la grisaille assombrissait considérablement l'ambiance. Stiles, l'esprit encore embrumé, se frotta le crâne en grognant. Il se leva et buta dans son PC portable qu'il avait mis par terre après leur film. Des vêtements décoraient son plancher et il faillit tomber en s'emmêlant les pieds dans son jean.

En bref, un matin presque normal.

— Ho la misère…, geignit Scott en s'habillant à la hâte. J'ai rendez-vous avec Alli dans vingt minutes.

Il enfila son tee-shirt face aux deux gars qui ne cachaient rien de leur amusement. Son froc à peine fermé, il se précipita à la fenêtre.

— Deaton dit qu'il ne sait rien à propos de sa sœur et qu'il va se renseigner, mais tout serait une question d'équilibre, ça veut pas dire qu'elle est mauvaise, débita Scott en réajustant son maillot. Chris réfléchit et monte un truc de son côté pour tenter d'en apprendre plus.

— Sérieux, mec ? l'arrêta Stiles en écartant les bras.

Il arborait un visage sévère malgré son corps à moitié dénudé. Scott se tourna vers lui tout en essayant de mettre son bouton de pantalon.

— Je pensais que toi, au moins, tu connaissais la porte ! Avec la flotte, tu vas juste réussir à te manger le museau en bas, 'spèce de sale bête, baragouina-t-il devant le sourire idiot de son ami. Pis franchement, les canidés ne sont pas censés aimer grimper partout, ils naissent avec des griffes de merde et un vertige héréditaire !

Scott monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lui fit même un clin d'œil avant de disparaître sans un bruit sous le soupir exagéré de Stiles. Fichu loup-garou et leur mode de yamakasis débiles.

Stiles bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tout en essayant de parler à Derek qui le scrutait sous toutes les coutures. Le loup secoua la tête à ses mots incompréhensibles et le jeune se laissa retomber en étoile de mer sur son pieu défait. Il songea un instant aux propos du grincheux concernant l'attention et l'affection d'une meute. Cette explication le rassurait grandement. Il se voyait mal vivre avec un alpha amoureux collé aux basques.

— Je disais, il me manque encore deux heures de sommeil, dit-il à l'intention de celui-ci et de son air toujours un peu sévère.

Il ferma un instant les paupières avant d'entendre un bruit bizarre. Il se redressa sur les coudes, les yeux comme des soucoupes en constatant que Derek se délestait de sa fameuse veste en cuir tout en virant ses pompes avec ses talons. Le loup s'approcha sans relever son visage ahuri ni sa bouche ouverte de stupeur.

— Pousse-toi un peu, ordonna l'alpha.

Stiles obéit mollement et regarda l'autre comme s'il venait d'atterrir par magie dans sa chambre. Derek s'allongea sur le dos et, sur une expiration de bienheureux, vira la couette avec ses pieds.

— Fais comme chez toi, proposa Stiles sarcastique, avant de retomber sur son matelas.

Derek lui vola son oreiller pour le mettre sous sa tête et ferma les yeux. Stiles l'observa avec incrédulité.

— C'est une blague ? demanda-t-il en essayant de récupérer son coussin, en vain.

Il pesta contre le sourire triomphant du garou qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

— Dors, exigea Derek.

Sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il alla jusqu'à s'installer plus confortablement. Il narguait clairement Stiles et celui-ci n'en revenait pas.

— Je peux pas dormir sans mon oreiller, vieux loup grincheux opportuniste, maugréa-t-il en tirant inutilement son coussin. Rends… moi… ça…, s'échina-t-il dans le vide avant de s'écrouler.

Trop d'effort dès le matin.

Derek se tourna sur le côté et l'attrapa pour le coller contre son torse imposant. Puis il mit son bras sous la tête du jeune et l'enserra doucement, soupirant dans la masse de cheveux sur laquelle il reposa son menton mal rasé. Stiles oublia peut-être de respirer. Il finit par inspirer une petite goulée d'air et gigota légèrement pour trouver une position plus confortable. Ce qui se solda par enterrer son nez contre la clavicule du garou et se coller à lui plus que de raison. Cette situation était invraisemblable, mais Stiles se questionnerait plus tard. Le sommeil devenait impérieux dans cette chaleur tout humaine et il mit moins de deux minutes à s'endormir.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juju :** Merci beaucoup ! Stiles n'a pas fini de péter les plombs XD Un Derek intentionné, ça peut avoir du charme ;) J'espère, comme toujours, que cette suite t'aura plu, et te dis à tout vite !

 **Lora :** Merci tout plein, c'est vraiment sympa de ta part. La suite de suite, enfin avant, enfin là quoi, bref, tu m'as comprise ! lol !

 **Mememe :** Merci beaucoup !

 **Love wolf:** Merci! lol! Oui, j'aime aussi le voir Rambo, même s'il est maladroit en toutes circonstances lol !

* * *

 ** _Verdict ? Bon ou je commence à m'arracher les cheveux avec un fer à souder ? (argh, elle est dégueu celle-ci…)_**

 ** _Bisous les gens-garous, bon dimanche et à dans 2 semaines, normalement, si je décide d'enfin tenir un vrai rythme de publication…._**

 ** _Gali_**


	4. The quiproquo

**_Bonjour les gens d'ici et d'ailleurs !_**

 ** _La suite de suite (après deux semaines, je m'y suis tenue involontairement, dure semaine)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture… ou pas :/_**

 ** _( Bêta-corrigé par Kermit :p)_**

 ** _(RAR en bas)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

 _The quiproquo_

— Stiles, souffla une voix grave à son oreille, faisant grogner l'adolescent qui s'enfouit un peu plus dans cette chaleur bouillante qui l'entourait. Il remua son nez dans un tissu moelleux et refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

— Stiles, répéta la voix suave en écartant la source de chaleur à laquelle il se raccrocha comme un gamin. Stiles, grinça l'homme entre amusement et agacement. L'homme… L'adolescent ouvrit grand les yeux en s'écartant vivement de Derek qui le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe du lit. Le brun colla une main sur son cœur erratique en regardant l'alpha et son visage gorgé de sommeil.

— Mon dieu, expira-t-il avec de grands yeux. J'ai dormi avec Derek-Hale-je-déteste-Stiles-Stilinski, geint-il en laissant son autre main tomber lourdement sur sa bouille ensommeillée. Le pire étant que j'ai trop bien dormi…

— Il est quinze heures, précisa le loup en se levant, lâchant la taille de l'ado qui n'avait pas pris conscience d'être maintenu. Stiles se redressa d'un coup, paniqué.

— Quinze heures ! répéta-t-il dans une exclamation outrée, manquant de s'écrouler sur le plancher en trébuchant une fois de plus sur son ordi. Mon père est même peut-être rentré ! s'affola-t-il en choppant son tee-shirt de la veille au sol pour l'enfiler rapidement. Je devais lui déposer son repas au poste putain, dit-il rapidement en buttant dans ses propres pieds pour aller à son bureau où son téléphone se perdait entre feuilles éparses et livres ouverts. Il vérifia et soupira de soulagement en lisant le message de son père qui le prévenait de ne pas venir et qu'il rentrerait tard.

— L'univers m'apprécie au moins un peu, expira-t-il en collant l'engin sur son palpitant fou, observant le plafond pour adresser des remerciements silencieux à une quelconque divinité supérieure.

Puis il plissa les yeux et observa le sol pour remercier également l'enfer, sait-on jamais, avec la chance qu'il avait… C'est le rire léger de Derek qui le sortit de son état ridicule. Stiles n'avait jamais entendu le loup rire et il fronça sa bouille en dévisageant l'autre qui secouait la tête en se pinçant l'arête du nez, des soubresauts secouant son torse imposant. Peut-être qu'il dormait encore finalement.

— L'enfer Stiles, vraiment ? réclama l'homme en souriant à l'ado pétrifié.

— J'ai dit ça tout haut, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en bougonnant, passant devant Derek sans manquer de le bousculer, se rendant au côté de son lit où son froc gisait sans grâce. Il le prit en baragouinant sur les loups toujours de mauvaises humeurs, qui trouvaient moyen de se moquer de lui alors qu'ils étaient génétiquement constipés.

— Je vais me doucher, râla-t-il sans regarder l'adulte, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce.

— Pas le temps pour ça, l'arrêta Derek d'une drôle de façon.

L'hyperactif se retourna, la main encore sur la clenche. L'alpha avait retrouvé un visage normal, aussi normal puisse-t-il être avec cette tendresse nouvelle, presque déplacée.

— Boyd et Erica voulaient te parler aujourd'hui, justifia l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils pour lui-même.

Stiles pencha sa tête de côté. Il y avait autre chose et il dévisagea le loup avec suspicion. Derek évita son regard et enfila ses basquets tout en reprenant son blouson posé sur le dossier du siège de bureau. Quand il releva ses yeux clairs vers l'hyperactif, le jeune aurait juré qu'il y avait de l'espoir dans ses prunelles. Il plissa davantage ses yeux, mais accepta lentement, incertain de ce qui se passait.

— J'ai le droit de passer par la porte ou il faut que je saute avec toi par la fenêtre pour faire partie officiellement de cette meute ? réclama-t-il en cherchant une veste à capuche dans son armoire en bordel tout en enfilant son froc.

— Tu peux même te prendre un truc à manger, répondit le loup en passant devant lui pour sortir de la chambre par la porte. Stiles haussa exagérément ses sourcils

— J'aurais dû filmer ça… ça aurait été un super tutoriel pour tes bêtas ! héla-t-il en souriant. Comment passer les portes avec confiance et détermination ! ajouta-t-il fortement, comme si l'homme risquait de ne pas l'entendre. Ou mieux tiens ! Pourquoi tout sauter alors qu'il existe des trous familiers et d'autant plus praticables ! Non, oublis ça, c'est tendancieux, finit-il en froissant sa bouille dans une mimique comique.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, son cœur s'emballa d'un seul coup. Il avait dormi avec Derek. Il avait bien dormi, mieux que depuis ces deux dernières années. Il passa une main nerveuse sur sa nuque en grimaçant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se fasse à l'idée de meute et qu'il écrase les doutes qui titillaient sa psyché depuis quelques jours. Derek le traitait comme un des siens. Rien de plus normal. Il soupira pour se redonner contenance, mit sa veste et quitta la piaule. Une meute c'était comme une famille, même s'il avait arrêté de dormir avec son père depuis sept bonnes années. Après tout, il avait passé la nuit avec Scott sans se poser de question. Là, c'était pareil. Ce qui le perturbait, c'était juste d'avoir gagné ça avec le mec qui le détestait le plus au monde. Il pouvait s'y faire en ignorant ce pressentiment désagréable qui traînait dans ses nerfs.

Stiles descendit les escaliers, fort de sa résolution, et rejoignit l'adulte qui tentait de faire fonctionner la machine à café. Le jeune secoua la tête, dépité. Ce gars n'était pas né à la bonne époque, impossible autrement. Il se dirigea vers Derek et le bouscula sans un mot pour prendre la relève, mordant son sourire face au visage fâché d'incompréhension du garou. Non, il ne devait pas être né à la bonne époque du tout, sachant que cette cafetière était déjà vieille comme le monde.

— Assieds-toi plutôt, conseilla le brun en retenant son rire, désignant une chaise du menton. Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes, précisa-t-il quand il vit que l'autre ne bougeait pas. Derek acquiesça en fusillant la cafetière et Stiles dû se détourner vivement pour ne pas que l'autre remarque son large sourire.

— Je ne prends pas de sucre ni de lait, grogna l'homme qui avait dû comprendre que le jeune s'efforçait à se moquer en silence.

— Un petit shampoing peut-être ? On fait des réductions pour les recalés en technologie niveau moins sept, railla-t-il en jetant un mauvais regard au loup avant de prendre le jus d'orange dans le frigo.

— D'autres réductions peut-être ? réclama Derek en regardant sous la ceinture du jeune avant de revenir à ses prunelles, arquant ses sourcils noirs avec suggestivité. Stiles, qui buvait à même la brique, recracha sa gorgée, s'étouffant à moitié.

— Tu… t'as… non… t'as pas dit ça, toussa le brun en tapant sur son torse pour expulser le liquide qu'il venait malencontreusement de respirer.

— Un bain de pieds Stiles, tu pensais à quoi ? sourit largement l'homme, son regard clair presque vicieux.

— C'est ça ouais, râla l'adolescent en regardant le fils Hale de haut en bas tout en essuyant son menton.

Et peut-être qu'il le vit, ce rougissement dont Scott lui avait parlé. C'était juste une teinte à peine rosée sur ses pommettes et sur le sommet de ses oreilles, mais il ne rêvait absolument pas. Le pire fut sans doute son propre rougissement à cette constatation. Derek avait une peau qui ne rendait pas hommage à un quelconque embarras, mais la sienne s'éclairait comme un phare et il se retourna hâtivement en sentant sa peau chauffée. Il se précipita dans le frigo pour ranger sa brique de jus et resta quelques secondes supplémentaires, histoire que la fraicheur touche son épiderme jusqu'à le décolorer.

— Bref, si on buvait ce café et qu'on allait écouter le récit des tourtereaux fraichement accouplés, se reprit-il en fermant le frigidaire pour se rendre au placard et en sortir deux tasses. Il prépara les nectars et se rajouta cinq sucres et une tonne de lait. Il apporta son café au loup qui avait un air perplexe.

— Quoi, il est noir, sans sucre, tu préférais les autres options ? Désolé, la maison fait pas, sourit-il à l'aîné renfrogné qui lui prit brusquement la tasse des mains.

— Comment tu sais qu'ils sont ensemble ? Tu peux pas sentir leurs odeurs, lança l'homme avec sa dureté habituelle.

— Héhéhé, rit le brun en s'installant nonchalamment en face du garou. Pas besoin de sens surdéveloppés mec, ma vue m'en dit bien assez, expliqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil ridicule à l'homme avant de boire son breuvage lacté.

Derek se cacha derrière sa tasse, mais Stiles vit parfaitement cette rougeur faiblarde. C'était quoi ça ? Son visage se chiffonna alors qu'il sentait ce fameux pressentiment s'alarmer au fond de lui. L'homme but son café en une fois, claquant brusquement la tasse sur la table, ce qui surpris le brun. Sa bouille bravache était celle que le jeune avait côtoyée depuis deux ans et le gentil loup avait juste pris la poudre d'escampette.

— Bon, on y va ? Ou tu veux peut-être une paille pour siroter ton lait pendant une heure ? demanda l'alpha avec agressivité en se redressant, déstabilisant l'ado qui se contraria immédiatement.

Au moins, fut-il sûr que rien ne changeait vraiment et que cet handicapé social n'était pas possédé. Sans doute se forçait-il à être sympa avec le jeune pour qu'il ne proteste plus du manque de reconnaissance. En fait, Derek le manipulait avec ses faiblesses, mais était incapable de garder son masque plus de quelques heures. Stiles sentit une boule obstruer sa gorge et ses dents grincèrent légèrement.

— Tu sais quoi, vas-y tout seul Derek, tu viens juste de me rappeler que j'avais pas envie de passer ma journée avec toi, répondit-il en se levant pour balancer sa tasse pleine sur l'évier. Il sortit de la cuisine et fila à la salle de bain.

Il ignorait pourquoi l'homme le mettait sur les nerfs comme ça, mais il avait très envie de frapper quelqu'un. Il claqua la porte et se déshabilla à la hâte. Une douche aidait toujours. Il resta sous l'eau tiède une vingtaine de minutes, se savonnant en sentant que ça refroidissait. C'était donc ça son mauvais pressentiment. L'alpha se servait de sa cupidité affective, mais s'en fichait pas mal de sa poire. Il arrêta la douche avec des gestes rageurs, incapable de calmer sa colère. Il était vraiment naïf. Le mec avait changé du jour au lendemain, évidemment que c'était juste une ruse. Si ça se trouvait, il lui faisait même payer sa diversion. Stiles s'enroula une serviette autour des hanches sans s'essuyer, mettant son linge au sale avant de quitter la petite pièce et de rejoindre sa chambre. Derek l'attendait, dents serrées, assis au pied de son lit. L'hyperactif le fusilla du regard en allant directement à son armoire.

— Arrête de faire semblant et casse-toi de chez moi, exigea l'ado en s'habillant rapidement, les cheveux trempés. S'ils veulent me parler, ils savent où me trouver, ma fenêtre est ouverte, continua-t-il en mettant un tee-shirt blanc qui colla immédiatement à sa peau mouillée. Il se retourna pour constater que l'homme l'observait sans bouger, ses prunelles adoucies.

— Mais arrête avec ce regard de merde putain ! s'emporta le jeune avec un geste rageur. T'es bon acteur et des félicitations sont de rigueur, mais barre-toi Derek. Barre-toi ! hurla-t-il, incapable de contenir cette impression d'être juste un pauvre pantin débile. L'homme ferma les yeux, mâchoire verrouillée et se releva lentement dans une expiration longue et bruyante.

— Stiles je…

— Casse-toi, murmura l'hyperactif, le cœur en vrac. J't'aurais rendu service sans ton numéro à deux balles Derek, dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

— Ecou…

— Casse-toi, coupa le brun. Derek ouvrit la bouche sans rien dire et baissa le menton avant de partir.

Stiles ficha un coup de poing dans son armoire, puis un autre, finissant par coller son front à la surface boisée pour savourer la douleur qui faisait trembler ses doigts crispés. Une poigne puissante le décolla de l'armoire pour le retourner et l'y plaquer brusquement. Surpris, l'hyperactif n'eut aucune réaction. Il se retrouva devant la colère noire d'un Derek aux yeux rouges, qui pointait un index accusateur sur lui, pétrifié.

— Je ne me sers pas de toi, claqua l'homme avec force à cinq centimètres de sa bouche ébahie. Je t'interdis de penser que je me sers de toi, ordonna l'alpha avec hargne en empoignant son tee-shirt méchamment. Il le relâcha brusquement et partit juste comme ça. Stiles expira l'air qu'il avait retenu, totalement calmé.

— OK, reviens, on est plus à une engueulade de couple près toi et moi, souffla-t-il en grimaçant, la main endolorie.

— Je t'attends en bas, répondit fortement Derek, faisant sourire l'adolescent qui trouvait la situation plus que troublante.

Il s'éloigna de l'armoire en testant ses doigts plusieurs fois, reprit la veste qu'il avait délaissée plus tôt et finit par descendre pour trouver l'homme debout dans l'entrée. Peut-être que tout ça lui donnait envie de rire. Il déglutit et se chaussa, gloussant malgré lui en finissant par geindre à cause de sa main.

— Je ne t'aiderais pas avec ça, précisa abruptement l'aîné quand Stiles se redressa en massant sa paume.

— Oui papa, je mérite ma peine, j'ai compris, on peut y aller ? ironisa-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

— Fais voir, réclama agressivement l'adulte alors qu'ils sortaient sur le perron.

— Non, refusa le brun en verrouillant l'entrée.

— Stiles, grogna l'alpha alors que le jeune le dépassait pour se diriger vers sa jeep juste en face. L'adolescent s'installa au volant en attendant l'homme qui serrait convulsivement les dents sans faire un geste pour rentrer dans le véhicule.

— Quoi ? Roscoe te plait pas ou c'est tout ce qui se réfère de près ou de loin à moi ? réclama l'adolescent en souriant exagérément.

Derek ouvrit violemment la porte et s'installa. L'ado démarra aussitôt. Stiles mangea sa lèvre inférieure en se concentrant sur la route. Cette dernière demi-heure était invraisemblable et frisait un ridicule qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir interpréter. Il passa la deuxième en se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu les piquer. En y réfléchissant plus avant, il comprit quelque chose et frappa sur le volant avant de jeter un regard de côté à l'homme qui le scrutait.

— Un quiproquo ! s'exclama-t-il au loup qui arqua les sourcils. Notre prise de bec débile, c'est sans doute un quiproquo Derek ! expliqua l'ado en essayant de garder un œil sur la route alors que l'homme ronchonnait en fixant le pare-brise comme s'il l'avait insulté. On ne sait pas communiquer normalement toi et moi, du coup, ba, on cherche à se deviner et on se plante, posa l'hyperactif en s'arrêtant au feu près du centre-ville. Faudrait qu'on songe à expliciter nos doutes et nos certitudes pour ne plus s'emmêler les pensées dans nos propres élucubrations, proposa-t-il en hochant la tête comme les statuettes pour voiture, démarrant sans regarder le sourire discret de son passager silencieux.

— Tu as l'impression de ne pas expliciter tes pensées ? réclama l'aîné, un brin moqueur.

— Hahaha, je me gausse, grommela le brun en tournant au coin de l'épicerie pour rejoindre la rue du loft. En fait, t'as raison, le problème vient de toi, accepta-t-il finalement en souriant comme un chat, riant de voir le loup retrouver son air de tueur.

— Je fais des efforts, grogna l'autre en le fustigeant de ses prunelles grises. Stiles se gara en constatant intérieurement que le temps jouait beaucoup avec les nuances des iris de l'alpha.

— Sûr que m'ordonner de ne pas penser que tu te joues de moi est un effort considérable quand on songe qu'avant, tu grognais et que mon unique traducteur se retrouvait à être un jeune loup-garou en plein apprentissage de ta langue natale, ronchonna l'hyperactif en retirant la clef du contact. Bon, allez, je fais le premier pas pour te donner l'exemple, continua l'idiot en sortant de sa jeep sans prendre sa veste, il faisait encore beaucoup trop chaud. Je me faisais la réflexion que tes yeux changent en fonction de la lumière extérieure et je me demandais combien de nuances pouvaient contenir ce regard d'assassin. Parce que sérieux, t'as même du rouge du coup, tu vois ? finit-il en écartant les bras avec un mouvement particulier du menton. Le garou soupira en sortant du véhicule. Stiles verrouilla la portière et fit le tour de l'engin pour rejoindre l'homme qui paraissait hésiter entre blase-attitude et dépit… bon, les deux se ressemblaient un peu.

— Laura disait que mes yeux étaient comme les saisons, murmura Derek en passant l'entrée. Le jeune fut ébahi par cette confidence. Pas tant cette confidence particulière, juste le fait que l'aîné venait de lui confier quelque chose d'intime.

— Et maintenant tu peux ajouter l'automne aux trois autres, se reprit rapidement l'hyperactif, rendant son rictus à l'homme désabusé, mais amusé.

— Ton regard change aussi Stiles, précisa l'homme en grimpant les marches métalliques. Tu passes du brun caramel à l'ambre et au miel constamment, ajouta-t-il devant l'adolescent perplexe.

— T'as remarqué ça ? questionna le jeune en pleine réflexion. Ça doit faire partie des options qui vont avec ton souci pilaire mec, parce qu'ils sont juste bruns. Plus banal tu meurs, bougonna-t-il en montant le deuxième étage. Merde vieux, on parle de nos yeux comme de la météo, c'est plus un effort de communication là, c'est une chute dans une dimension parallèle dirigée par des dictateurs métrosexuels, grimaça-t-il pour lui-même. Derek lui ficha une claque derrière la tête et il protesta comme un gamin, butant sur la dernière marche avant d'atteindre le palier du loft.

— Arrête de m'appeler mec ou vieux, grogna le loup en ouvrant la porte un peu trop brusquement. Stiles sourit largement.

— Tu préfères chéri ? demanda-t-il, agaçant prodigieusement l'aîné qui le pointa agressivement du doigt, mâchoire tendue. L'ado leva les paumes en l'air en se reculant, innocent.

— Arrête ça, exigea l'homme en avançant d'un pas.

— Oui… chéri ! rit l'imbécile alors que Derek le saisissait au colbac. Ils en étaient là quand les trois bêtas du garou se pointèrent, coupant court à une éventuelle menace. L'aîné le relâcha et le brun défroissa son tee-shirt encore humide.

— Boyd se souvient d'un signe particulier que Morel aurait gravé sur leurs cous, dit l'aîné dans un murmure à l'intention du fils du shérif.

— Et pourquoi tu chuchotes, t'espères qu'ils nous entendent pas là ? demanda-t-il discrètement en observant le plus âgé comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

Derek ferma les yeux, énervé, pinçant l'arête de son nez en l'ignorant pour se diriger vers les trois autres. Stiles salua un Isaac qui cachait mal son amusement et se rapprocha en veillant à ce qu'il y ait une bonne distance entre lui et l'alpha. Il avait sans doute atteint ses limites pour la journée. Le brun fut étonné de l'étreinte d'Erica qui semblait ne plus vouloir le lâcher. Il salua Boyd d'un signe contraint et le black sourit d'un air moqueur avant de lui rendre son geste.

— Hey… Erica ! tenta mollement l'hyperactif en tapotant le dos de la demoiselle qui respirait son parfum sans la moindre pudeur. Stiles fit les gros yeux à l'alpha qui lui fit comprendre que c'était à lui de se démerder tout seul. Il enserra la jeune femme, plus par défi et esprit de contradiction.

— Aïe, geint-il en retirant sa main droite douloureuse. Il l'avait presque oublié celle-là.

— Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta la blonde en se reculant hâtivement pour regarder son poing blessé.

— Non, mon armoire est un peu connasse, elle me bat, râla-t-il en testant ses articulations. La jeune fille prit automatiquement sa paume pour aspirer sa douleur et Stiles se détendit considérablement. C'est absolument génial ce truc, s'extasia-t-il en souriant à la blonde.

— Je t'ai proposé de le faire, grogna Derek en les surprenant tous deux. Stiles fit les gros yeux en ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

— C'est faux ! réussit-il à dire après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses.

— Je t'ai demandé de me montrer, contesta l'homme en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. L'hyperactif fronça sa bouille pâle, cachant son sourire à la vue du garou qui agissait clairement comme un gamin.

— Je félicite l'effort Derek, mais c'est un hors sujet mon petit, commença le brun à la manière d'un instituteur compatissant. Dans le dialecte humain, dire "Je ne t'aiderais pas avec ça ", singea-t-il avec une voix exagérément rauque. Puis dire "fais voir " ne signifie absolument pas "donne ta main je vais faire disparaître ton gros bobo ", finit-il posément. Le soupir de Derek se fondit en grognement, mais Stiles aurait juré voir l'esquisse d'un sourire poindre au coin de sa bouche pincée d'agacement.

— Donc, chez les humains, dire "oui papa, j'ai compris, je mérite ma peine " signifie "Va te faire voir _mec_ , j'irais chiner ailleurs "? réclama l'alpha en haussant les sourcils. Tu fais quoi de ta dignité ? réclama vicieusement l'alpha.

— Hu… répliqua le brun intelligemment. Le jeune parut outré, regardant les autres à la recherche d'un soutien apparemment inexistant.

— J'ai pas chiné ! protesta Stiles avec de grands gestes. Elle me l'a gentiment proposé ! s'insurgea-t-il devant le sourire moqueur de l'adulte. Mais, arrête de sourire ! ordonna-t-il en s'avançant vers le loup dans un but encore imprécis.

— Je te l'ai proposé, t'as refusé, puis tu t'es plein d'être battu par ton armoire pour qu'elle te guérisse, assura l'homme, fier de lui. Il ressemblait à un gosse arrogant.

— Mais non ! s'agaça le fils du shérif en levant les bras au ciel. T'as pas le droit de mentir de la sorte ! Peu importe ta langue natale, vieux, il y a des règles ! Et tu me parles de dignité alors que t'as pas le cran de dire la vérité ! râla-t-il en s'arrêtant à un mètre de l'homme pour finir par croiser les bras sévèrement. Derek arqua un sourcil défiant.

— Sinon, vous allez nous refaire toute votre conversation ou on passe à autre chose ? demanda Isaac avec amusement. Stiles lui tira la langue, s'apprêtant à lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

— Vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Boyd de son timbre grave, paraissant très sérieux alors que Stiles plissait les yeux en cherchant à savoir s'il se fichait de lui. Le grognement de Derek n'avait pas vraiment l'air amusé.

— Ça fait une paye maintenant Boyd, répondit l'hyperactif en jaugeant sa réaction. J'pensais que tout le monde avait compris qu'on se prenait la tête juste pour vous _enduire_ d'erreur. En fait, on s'envoie en l'air comme des lapins dès qu'il a fini de grogner et que je ferme ma bouche… ha… attends… jamais en fait, finit-il, blasé, devant une Erica qui riait pour la première fois depuis son retour, Isaac tapant l'épaule d'un Boyd perplexe. L'ado se retourna vers l'alpha qui n'avait pas l'air de goûter à la plaisanterie du tout.

— Elle a ri ? tenta-t-il dans un murmure gêné en regardant le visage de Derek et tous les fantômes que pouvaient contenir ses prunelles quand on y regardait de plus près. L'homme serra les dents et passa devant lui en le bousculant sans ménagement.

— O-k… se dit-il à lui-même, se retournant pour voir le loup grimper à l'étage par l'escalier en colimaçon. Ha, ça va hein, je n'entendais pas par-là que t'es homo ! râla-t-il en soupirant. Je crois en ta virilité d'homme à femmes, Derek ! héla-t-il alors que l'adulte disparaissait. Argh ! pesta-t-il en se dirigeant vers les trois bêtas silencieux. Bon, on parle et je me sauve là, baragouina-t-il en grattant sa nuque nerveusement.

— Votre relation a changé, dit Erica en penchant sa bouille de côté, rappelant à Stiles la jeune fille qu'elle avait été avant la morsure.

— Ouais, ça empire je crois… souffla-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides.

— Ça laissait penser l'inverse, intervint le blond sans se défaire de son sourire trop grand.

— Sûr Isaac, regarde, ironisa-t-il en écartant pour montrer la situation dans son ensemble. Bon, ce signe magique, soupira-t-il à l'intention du seul encore silencieux.

— Je l'ai dessiné, Derek devait te le passer, je croyais que t'avais des réponses, dit le grand noir avec un sérieux à toute épreuve. Stiles ferma les yeux et compris enfin quel effet apaisant pouvait procurer le fait de se pincer l'arête du nez. L'adolescent tapota ses doigts sur sa cuisse en regardant la cage d'escalier, dents serrées.

Il abandonna les autres sans même écouter ce qu'ils disaient et monta à l'étage. Il avait toujours été curieux et regarda partout autour de lui en haussant les épaules. Bon, ce n'était qu'un petit couloir avec deux portes, il ne risquait pas de découvrir grand-chose dans les parages. Il ouvrit la première et tomba sur une petite chambre mal meublée, avec des murs aussi agréables et crades que tout le loft. Sur l'énorme matelas posé à même le sol, Derek lisait, sur le dos, les bras tendus au-dessus de son visage. C'était totalement ridicule.

— Tu m'expliques ? réclama-t-il en rentrant dans la pièce alors que l'autre ne faisait pas mine de l'entendre.

— Faut que tu passes du temps avec la meute, répondit l'homme en tournant une page. Stiles soupira en s'approchant, s'asseyant sur le lit en constatant, avec une bouille contrite, qu'un matelas au ras d'un sol dégueu n'était pas franchement super.

— Et me proposer ça comme ça était, quoi ? Trop compliqué ? demanda le jeune sourdement. Il passa une paume lasse sur son visage en se laissant tomber sur le dos, appréciant le moelleux de ce support de fortune.

— Tu es quelqu'un d'investi, il faut t'investir, haussa l'homme avec calme.

— Tendancieux mec, répliqua doucement le brun en observant le plafond tâché. Il se prit un coup de bouquin et protesta à peine, repoussant vaguement l'arme improvisée. Sérieux Derek, je suis prêt à apprendre le langage des signes, même celui des sourcils, mais faut qu'on trouve un moyen de communiquer qu'on comprenne tous les deux, murmura-t-il en s'étalant sans le moindre scrupule, écartant les bras en bousculant le loup presque collé à lui. Stiles bascula sa tête sur le côté pour constater que le garou l'observait, les bras le long du corps.

— Passe du temps ici, réclama Derek d'un ton un peu brusque.

— On va dire que c'était une demande amicale et pas un ordre, accepta le jeune en regardant à nouveau le plafond. Et Scott ? questionna-t-il.

— C'est à lui de voir, dit l'alpha en observant le même point de vue que lui.

— Derek ? osa l'adolescent, mal à l'aise.

— Hum ? l'enjoint le loup.

— Tu fais ça pour que je l'attire dans ta meute ? demanda Stiles sans oser le regarder.

— Je ne me sers pas de toi Stiles, grinça Derek dans un soupir.

— OK.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juju :** _Merci beaucoup ! Je suis rassurée que cette suite te plaise et que les humeurs (ou sautes d'humeur) restent dans une logique qui ne te fait pas grincer des dents. J'avais peur que ce soit trop illogique XD Derek va peut-être arrêter d'être un crétin violent ! lol ! Bon, niveau bêtise, tu auras remarqué que ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que nos héros le sont moins… mais j'espère qu'ils gardent assez de charme à tes yeux ;) Bon dimanche et à bientôt_

 **Sardine :** _Merci ! Je suis contente que ce soit un coup de cœur XD J'espère que cette suite bancale ne t'en aura pas dégoûté… héhé ! Bon week-end et à tout vite :)_

 ** _A savoir_** ** _, j'ai reçu hier une review que je n'arrive pas à lire. Je m'excuse à la personne à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre. Tu n'apparais pas, ni dans mes mails, ni dans les revs. Je sais que tu existes uniquement grâce au nombre de commentaire. Alors, toi, fantôme du message, je te remercie quand même et te répondrai dès que je verrai ton com._**

* * *

 ** _Verdict ? Bien ou je me planque au fond d'un placard bourré de termites ? XD_**

 ** _Bon dimanche à vous, merci de me lire, me suivre, me fav. Profitez de cette arrière-saison et de la vie qui se dénude si joliment )_**

 ** _Gali_**


	5. The temps pourri

**_Bonjoir, peuple Sterek des terres Fanfiction !_**

 ** _Du retard ? Moi ? Vous exagérez… Oui, ho, ça va hein… Un seul jour si on se rappelle que mon rythme de publication est toute les deux semaines ^^'_**

 ** _Brefouille ! J'espère avoir répondu à toutes les reviews, sans quoi, vous avez le droit de faire des réclamations :) (RAR guest en bas, comme toujours ^^)_**

 ** _Plein de bulles de mercis à tous ceux qui me suivent et me mettent dans leurs Favs, et plein de bulles pleines de mercis à ceux qui commentent !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture…_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

 _The temps pourrit_

La nuit était tombée sur le quartier du shérif, enveloppant Beacon-Hills dans une obscurité pesante. Les nuages, qui s'étaient amoncelés durant la journée, semblaient enfermer la ville dans un microclimat humide et étouffant. Même les chats errants avaient perdu leur vivacité, déambulant dans les rues avec nonchalance, sans relever les faibles défis des autres matous. Stiles ouvrit sa fenêtre en râlant du manque d'air général. Il pencha sa tête par l'ouverture puis la rentra de nouveau, répétant le manège plusieurs fois. Non, il n'y avait absolument aucune différence entre l'atmosphère extérieure et celui de sa chambre confinée.

L'adolescent passa sa main moite sur sa nuque tout aussi humide. Il avait le sentiment de comprendre plus que de raison les mollusques. Même sa douche froide d'après le dîner n'avait rien changé, le refroidissant en tout et pour tout, les dix minutes qu'il avait passé sous le jet d'eau. Lui qui s'était plaint du soleil et de la chaleur sèche, se retrouvait à détester la chaleur humide. Ce temps n'était pas normal pour une ville censée avoir un climat méditerranéen. L'adolescent n'avait pas souvenir d'une journée enfermée dans une bulle équatoriale en période estivale. Bien au contraire, l'été était souvent sec. Il se recula de sa fenêtre inutilement ouverte, se rassurant en songeant que l'avancement de la nuit apporterait son lot de fraicheur.

Le brun s'installa dans son siège de bureau, observant son ordinateur allumé. Depuis que Derek lui avait filé le dessin de Morel, il n'avait pas cessé ses recherches. Le problème, c'est que le Net regorgeait de sites qui parlaient de ce dessin, et tous semblaient juste être des recueils de fausses croyances et d'ésotérisme à deux sous. Il avait bien tenté de contacter Scott et Deaton, mais l'un cherchait à se rabibocher avec son ex et l'autre avait juste fermé son cabinet pour raison exceptionnelle. En bref, pas le début du commencement d'une idée. Si encore la meute l'avait aidé ou autre, mais non, puisque qu'il avait passé une heure à ne rien faire dans la chambre de l'alpha et que quand ils s'étaient décidés à rejoindre les trois autres, ils avaient disparus. Passer du temps avec la meute ? Il repasserait.

Stiles soupira en s'accoudant sur son bureau pour finir par se cacher derrière ses mains. Le temps était vraiment pourri. La rentrée du lendemain promettait d'être absolument géniale. L'adolescent se redressa d'un coup, yeux grand ouvert et tapa frénétiquement dans la barre de recherche. La météo de Beacon-Hills n'inquiétait personne, mais sortait clairement de l'ordinaire. Le jeune lut plusieurs articles qui démontraient les éventuelles raisons d'une telle atmosphère. Stiles chercha à savoir si d'autres villes étaient touchées, au moins dans l'agglomération ou le comté. Rien. Pourtant, ils n'étaient pas dans ce que certains appelaient "une cuvette ". Aucune raison qu'un microclimat s'y installe. Peut-être même impossible. Le jeune sortit son téléphone portable et le tourna plusieurs fois dans sa paume, pesant le pour et le contre. Devait-il embêter Derek qui venait tout juste de lui filer son numéro ? Ils n'étaient pas amis, mais l'homme était son alpha, non ? Il gonfla ses joues et fit la manipe avant de changer d'avis. Il mit sur haut-parleur et posa l'engin sur le bois pour se reconcentrer sur l'écran de son PC.

— Ouais ? Réclama, après deux sonneries, une voix grave et légèrement saturée par le combiné.

— La météo, lâcha Stiles sans préambule. Il y a un truc qui cloche avec le temps et ça semble ne concerner que Beacon-Hills, ajouta-t-il en cliquant sur d'autres articles.

— J'arrive, répondit le loup en raccrochant. L'adolescent regarda son téléphone comme s'il s'était soudain mis à danser sur le bureau.

— Ouais, fais donc ça, répliqua-t-il dans sa chambre vide. C'est vrai que le dire en face va sans doute changer la donne, ironisa-t-il en frottant sa tignasse humide. Derek arriva moins de cinq minutes plus tard, la peau littéralement transpirante.

— Tu penses à quoi ? réclama le loup en se rapprochant. Il essuya son visage avec son t-shirt collant.

— À toi, trempé, qui t'essuies inutilement dans ton maillot tout aussi trempé, répondit le brun du tac au tac.

— Je parle de la météo Stiles, précisa le garou en le fusillant du regard.

— Ha, pardon, j'ignorais que Derek Hale passait d'une conversation téléphonique à une de vive voix sans transition, dit le jeune avec sarcasme en se retournant vers son ordinateur portable. L'homme posa une main sur le dossier de son siège pour lire par-dessus son épaule.

— Je pense à rien de précis Derek, je sais juste que ce n'est pas normal, continua l'adolescent en lisant un article sur les changements climatiques planétaires. Pour ce que j'en sais, cette ville attire des tas de créatures cheloues, sans vouloir t'offenser, précisa-t-il en se rapprochant de son écran.

— T'aurais pu me dire ça au téléphone, grogna l'alpha. Stiles se retourna vivement vers lui, ahurit.

— Mais t'es d'une putain de mauvaise foi en fait ! s'insurgea-t-il devant le grognon presque inquisiteur. C'est toi qui as couru ici, merde, bougonna-t-il.

— Je n'ai pas couru, j'étais dans le coin. Et je pensais que tu appellerais que si tu avais des informations, pas pour la moindre idée qui te traverse la tête Stiles, rétorqua le loup en croisant ses bras sur sa large poitrine. L'adolescent se retrouva encore à jouer les poissons hors de l'eau et finit par revenir à son ordi en serrant les dents.

— J'aurais dû appeler Scott, se dit-il à lui-même en cliquant brusquement pour fermer les fenêtres électroniques une à une. Je te ferais signe quand j'aurais quelque chose, soupira-t-il en essuyant sa mine moite pour la trentième fois. Bonne nuit, finit-il en éteignant son PC avant de se lever dans le but d'aller se coucher.

— C'est tout ? grogna l'adulte, revêche.

— On s'est déjà assez battu aujourd'hui mec, je te laisse à ta mauvaise foi, y en a qui ont cours demain, posa le brun en virant son t-shirt pour le balancer sur son siège et se diriger vers sa porte pour éteindre sa lampe. Derek partit comme il était venu et Stiles se défroqua pour se jeter sur sa couette, le visage enfoui dans son coussin. Il faisait vraiment trop chaud.

Stiles dormit très, très mal. Il se retourna mille fois, tombant dans la somnolence sans jamais embrasser le sommeil. En même temps, dormir jusqu'à quinze heures pour finir par rester allongé une heure de plus dans le lit de Derek ne l'avait sans doute pas aidé. Il entendit son père rentrer du travail et se décida à se lever pour l'accueillir. Tout commençait à le démanger, inutile de rester dans ce traitre de lit plus longtemps. Il quitta sa piaule avec lourdeur, à moitié dénudé et l'esprit déjà vif.

— T'es réveillé ? réclama le shérif du couloir alors que le jeune était en train de descendre.

— Non, somnambule, me réveil pas, répondit-il en arrivant en bas des marches. Son père sourit en secouant la tête, bisant son fils sur le front avant de se rendre à la cuisine.

— La rentrée t'angoisse ? demanda le parent en ouvrant le frigo pour rester planté devant sans rien prendre.

— C'est pas une climatisation P'pa, râla l'ado en venant claquer la porte du frigidaire avec réprimande.

— Peut-être que je cherchais un truc, baragouina l'homme en se laissant tomber dans une chaise.

— Tu sais qu'en Amérique, la plupart des foyers font ça ? C'est super mauvais pour l'écologie, mais aussi pour la consommation d'électricité. C'est une pollution au même titre que les déchets, continua le brun en faisant couler un café. Et en plus, ça te déglingue un frigo en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. En bref, cherche un truc avant d'ouvrir la porte, car comme tout le monde, tu as un inventaire mental de ce qu'il contient et n'essaie pas de me dire le contraire, finit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur John qui souriait avec une pointe d'exaspération.

— Oui capitaine, soupira l'homme en montrant ses paumes en signe de reddition.

— Rompez, sourit l'adolescent en préparant deux tasses.

— Je suis rentré à seize heures, t'étais avec Scott ? questionna le policier suspicieusement.

— Tu t'ennuies au travail que tu cherches à enquêter sur ton propre fils ? réclama le jeune en amenant les deux breuvages à table, s'asseyant à côté de son père qui paraissait d'autant plus soupçonneux.

— T'as pas répondu à ma question, releva le flic sans le quitter des yeux, sa tasse au bord des lèvres.

— Ha, je vois, tu as remarqué deux tasses sur l'évier, une contenant du café noir sans sucre et Scott ne buvant que du chocolat, tu te doutes qu'un étranger a passé ta porte et m'a kidnappé pour l'après-midi, posa le brun en arquant les sourcils.

— J'aime savoir avec qui traine mon fils unique, surtout quand il invite cette personne chez moi, se justifia le shérif en reposant son café sans avoir bu, le visage crispé.

— Derek, soupira le jeune en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Derek Hale ? L'homme soupçonné de meurtre que tu as tout fait pour faire arrêter l'année dernière ? exposa l'adulte d'une voix un peu sèche.

— L'homme qui a été relaxé parce que ton fils a tapé à côté de la plaque, ouais, accepta l'adolescent en haussant les épaules.

— Et je peux savoir ce que mon fils de seize ans fait avec un adulte qui cumule les problèmes avec la justice ? demanda le père sans une once d'amusement.

— Il fait partit d'un gang de voyous armés et vend de la drogue à des mémés au centre-ville papa, rien de plus normal, proposa le jeune avec un air blasé pour son père qui soupirait. Je pense qu'ils vont me tatouer bientôt et que j'aurais le droit à mes propres piqures d'éro si je m'y prends bien, ajouta-t-il en s'adossant à sa chaise sans quitter son parent du regard. John frotta son visage épuisé, maugréant dans sa barbe sur les adolescents hyperactifs qui cherchaient à le rendre chèvre.

— Pourquoi il traine avec toi Stiles ? Je savais pour Scott et c'est déjà bien assez agaçant, mais toi, là, ça m'échappe, dit l'homme avec le visage de l'enquêteur à qui il manquait un élément primordial.

— Parce que je suis canon, sympa, amusant, de bonne compagnie, distrayant et qu'il rêve de me plaquer contre un mur pour m'emballer… ça ou c'est un loup-garou alpha qui a une meute d'ados et qui veut me compter parmi eux, finit le jeune en souriant. Le shérif but son café et se releva en posant sa tasse.

— Ça y est, je sens que je suis vraiment crevé, grogna-t-il avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils et de partir. On reprendra cette conversation, précisa-t-il de loin.

— Nuit ! héla l'ado en riant, écoutant le claquement de la porte de chambre de son père pour seule réponse.

Stiles grimaça. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il incrustait les loups-garous dans une conversation au hasard et c'était toujours comme une bonne blague. Au fond, il aurait aimé que son père se souvienne que la vérité est quelques fois une bonne façon de mentir. C'était tellement absurde qu'il comprenait que le shérif secoue la tête sans y croire, mais peut-être, peut-être qu'il aurait vraiment voulu que son père devine la part de vérité. Il détestait mentir à son unique parent. Il détestait ne pas avoir son soutien à cause de ce secret. Il détestait se dire qu'il aurait aimé que son père s'inquiète pour les bonnes raisons, sache que son fils risquait régulièrement de mourir et qu'il le félicite, l'engueule, lui interdise ce monde où chaque recoin était peut-être celui où il laisserait son corps sans vie. Il expira pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées et avisa l'heure. Lycée de Beacon-Hills dans quatre heures. Ça lui avait manqué, songea-t-il en s'avachissant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Le jeune homme resta un long moment assis et inerte. Ses pensées envolées, il observait un point invisible sans accrocher le moindre propos dans son esprit absent. Quand il avisa l'heure sur l'horloge murale de la cuisine, plus de trente minutes étaient passées. Il arqua un sourcil sur un soupir à fendre l'âme, et se décida à remonter dans sa chambre. Il éteignit la lumière en sortant de la petite pièce et grimpa nonchalamment les marches qui menaient à son antre. Il se sentait épuisé, mais se coucher maintenant signifierait rater le réveil et donc la rentrée. Il frotta sa figure en franchissant le seuil de sa piaule et ne fut même pas surpris de trouver Derek assis au pied de son lit.

— C'est en train de devenir une habitude, dit-il dans un murmure avant de refermer la pièce derrière lui pour se rendre à son bureau.

— Je m'excuse, dit doucement l'alpha. Stiles se retourna rapidement pour lui faire face, ne cachant rien de sa surprise.

— Ça aussi ça va devenir une habitude ou c'est juste une nouvelle pathologie ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir. Hey, si ça se trouve, ça va avec le changement de temps et tout ça ! s'emporta le crétin comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

Il remarqua à peine la tension dans la mâchoire de son interlocuteur, ni même la colère pleine de douleur qui éclaira brièvement ses pupilles écarlates. En fait, si Stiles avait eu la prudence d'observer son vis-à-vis, il aurait sans doute fermé sa bouche et se serait inquiété de son apparence taciturne et fatiguée. Il aurait remarqué son t-shirt déchiqueté près du cœur, à peine calfeutré par sa veste dont une manche pendait lâchement. Il aurait vu le sang frai qui maculait sa nuque et les éclats de verre nichés sur le col en cuir. Mais sa nuit blanche semblait l'enfermer dans du coton, le rendant moins perméable à ses observations d'ordinaire aiguisées.

— T'es tellement chelou en ce moment, continua-t-il en réfléchissant sincèrement, le regard braqué sur le mur derrière Derek. Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu te mets à être sympa, acquiesça-t-il pour lui-même en plissant les yeux, comme si cette idée était plus acceptable qu'un Derek plus humain.

Derek se leva, surprenant l'imbécile par la brusquerie de son mouvement. Enfin, Stiles constata cette colère qui ne quittait que très rarement l'alpha. L'homme donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de tuer quelqu'un et le jeune eut la décence de se reculer.

— Tu as dit toi-même qu'il fallait qu'on apprenne à communiquer, grogna méchamment le prédateur, son regard animal l'incendiant comme jamais.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer et le cœur de Stiles s'affola dangereusement. Enfin, il remarqua la tenue de l'homme et eut l'impression qu'il sortait d'un combat dont il n'avait pas été le vainqueur. Une peur indicible s'immisça traitement en lui. Il ignorait s'il craignait plus le garou ou le fait qu'il ait risqué sa vie sans qu'il soit là pour essayer d'empêcher le pire.

— OK, Okay Derek, déglutit-il, son instinct lui hurlant de déguerpir.

Les prunelles rougeoyantes le fixèrent de nouveau et l'ado recula encore, paume ouverte en signe de reddition. Tout son corps était en alerte face à ce loup qui ne lui était jamais apparu si sauvage. Est-ce que l'aîné le voyait encore ou ne constatait-il qu'un ennemi de plus ? Quand Derek gronda en se rapprochant, il fut sûr pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il allait mourir et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Et comme il était Stiles et que même en proie il manquait cruellement d'instinct de survie, il attendit, fermant les yeux en attendant la fatalité, le palpitant détraqué.

— Je ne vais pas te tuer Stiles, murmura l'aîné d'une voix lamentable qui lui fit relever la tête.

Derek paraissait abattu par sa réaction et le jeune inspira fébrilement face au pincement que cette constatation infligeait à son organe vital déjà bien malmené. L'hyperactif ne trouvait rien à dire, se remettant mal de ses émotions. Il se sentait juste à deux doigts de flancher, ses jambes flageolant désagréablement. Il ravala sa salive, continuant de fixer Derek dont la tristesse était plus que criante. Il s'imagina un traitre instant l'homme s'effondrer sous des griffes étrangères. Sans lui. Loin de lui. Et si l'un d'eux venait à disparaître sans qu'il ne puisse tenter d'intervenir ? Et si Derek était mort ce soir, le laissant dans l'inconscience de ce drame ? Stiles sentit son cœur s'arrêter.

— Je… tenta le garou avant de serrer les dents et d'inspirer lentement pour retrouver contenance.

— T'excuse, souffla le gamin fébrile du bout des lèvres.

Il se força à avancer vers celui qui ne contrait pas très bien ses pulsions meurtrières. Quelque chose en lui lui hurlait de s'arrêter, mais autre chose voulait constater sa réalité. Il continua à marcher jusqu'à être à hauteur de l'alpha immobile. L'aura de Derek était étouffante de puissance et il essaya de contraindre sa peur face au prédateur. Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait, même à Scott. Il fit ce qu'il croyait être le plus judicieux dans ce genre de situation, offrant son cou dénudé en signe de soumission, mais aussi par besoin. Il ignorait totalement pourquoi il le faisait de cette façon. Peut-être qu'à force d'étudier les loups, à défaut de pouvoir étudier les garous, il avait compris inconsciemment que son plus gros problème avec Derek était justement de remettre perpétuellement sa place en question. Après tout, il le défiait si souvent que l'animal se sentait peut-être constamment en danger. Peut-être qu'à force de faiblesses, il venait de comprendre qu'il voulait cet alpha plus qu'un autre et que l'idée de le perdre lui apparaissait insoutenable.

Regard sur sa moquette, il attendit patiemment que l'alpha reconnaisse son geste. Une peur insolite s'immisça en lui. Et si Derek refusait ? S'il le rejetait ? Pourquoi cette idée lui faisait mal comme une chienne ? Pourquoi cet instant T prenait des allures cruciales pour lui qui n'était qu'humain ? Sentir l'homme le prendre délicatement dans ses bras le soulagea tellement qu'il en perdit légèrement l'équilibre. Derek le serra contre lui, si proche que l'hyperactif pouvait percevoir les battements emportés de son cœur contre sa poitrine compressée. Il rendit son geste au loup avec prudence, l'entourant gauchement. Derek expira dans son cou et frotta son nez contre sa jugulaire. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas dû lui plaire, pourtant Stiles ferma les yeux pour faire de même à l'homme. Cette impression d'être reconnu par le dominant de la meute était presque trop grisante après sa nuit d'insomnie. L'hyperactif se voyait bien rester comme ça tout le temps. Juste sentir quelqu'un, à qui il tenait malgré lui, tout autour de lui. S'accrocher pour ne pas le voir disparaître. Devenir une sorte de crampon surnaturel sur le dos de l'alpha. Être témoin du moindre danger, quitte à risquer sa propre vie, pour ne pas craindre que le pire advienne en son absence.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment le temps Stiles, murmura Derek après deux interminables minutes. Le jeune ouvrit grands les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il entendait par là. Avait-il pensé un truc à haute voix qui allait l'humilier jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Cette phrase sortie de nulle part le fit paniquer.

— Co-comment ça ? Pas le temps de quoi ? réclama-t-il en se reculant, mortifié sans raison. Derek secoua la tête, blasé.

— Ce qui cloche Stiles, ce n'est pas seulement le temps, précisa-t-il en mettant un claque derrière la tête de cet idiot.

— Haaaa… répondit intelligemment le fils du shérif en se grattant la nuque pour finir par se retourner en avisant son ordinateur.

— Mais les animaux sont étranges, continua l'alpha en se réinstallant au pied de son lit. Stiles se retourna rapidement, songeant justement à l'étrangeté de Derek ces derniers temps.

— Je ne suis pas qu'un animal, grogna le loup en le fusillant des yeux. Le jeune fit une drôle de mimique en haussant les épaules.

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qui a dit ça ? Est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? débita-t-il avec de grands gestes.

— C'était écrit sur ton front Stiles, grinça-t-il avec contrariété.

— Derek, souffla le jeune en joignant ses mains comme dans une prière. Je sais que…

— Ne dit rien Stiles, pria gravement l'adulte en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

— Mais si t…

— S'il te plait, insista le loup entre ses dents serrées.

— Oh mon dieu… chuchota le jeune en écarquillant les yeux. Tu viens de dire s'il te plait ! s'extasia-t-il, les deux bras en l'air, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il tira la langue à l'homme qui laissa à peine poindre son amusement désabusé.

— Vient te coucher, ordonna l'homme en se détournant. Il retira sa veste pour s'installer dans le lit de l'humain goguenard.

— Pas moyen, si je dors maintenant, je vais faire ma nuit, refusa-t-il gentiment en prenant la direction de son siège de bureau.

— Si tu ne dors pas, tu seras intenable, persista Derek. Je te réveillerai, finit-il d'une voix feutrée de sommeil.

— Dis plutôt que je suis ton doudou préféré, rit l'ado en observant l'alpha affalé comme un gosse dans son lit.

— Ramène tes fesses, grogna-t-il sourdement sans le regarder.

— OK, mais pas question que tu me tires une oreille pour la téter en dormant ! insista l'hyperactif, moqueur. Et tu me réveilles dans exactement… Il regarda son écran de portable. Deux heures et vingt-sept minutes.

— Hum…

— T'as encore pris mon oreiller, râla-t-il en rejoignant le grincheux à moitié endormi.

— Hum…

— Comment on fait pour passer de la scène de meurtre au fait de dormir ensemble ? baragouina le jeune. Est-ce que tu dors avec Isaac ? Oubli, c'est trop bizarre, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir s… Le loup s'enroula autour de lui, l'étouffant à moitié contre son torse, ce qui eut au moins le mérite de lui couper le sifflet une minute entière.

— Ce sont les alphas ? réclama-t-il tout de même.

— Ils veulent que je rejoigne leur meute, répondit l'homme dans un murmure.

— Mais tu dois tuer la tienne avant… souffla Stiles, le cœur lourd. Derek ouvrit les yeux et s'écarta doucement de l'hyperactif pour le dévisager.

— Peter voulait que Scott élimine sa meute, simple déduction mon cher Watson, finit-il avec un sourire contrit. L'aîné secoua la tête avant de reprendre sa position initiale en l'enserrant contre lui.

— Je crois qu'ils craignent quelque chose de plus puissant qu'eux, avoua le loup dans sa touffe de cheveux.

—Tu crois… donc, on est sûr de rien… cru bon de préciser l'idiot.

—Elémentaire, Stiles, grogna sourdement le garou.

— Me voilà rassurer. Je peux enfin m'endormir serein, bougonna le jeune, le cœur en vrac à l'idée d'un danger qui méritait de dépecer Derek. Il se colla un peu plus au garou, dents serrées. Stiles fit comme s'il n'avait pas senti le baiser de l'homme sur sa tignasse ni sa main sous son Tee-shirt.

Au matin, le temps était mitigé, passant de la grisaille au soleil constamment. Le vent était froid, désagréable, mais le moindre rayon semblait incandescent. Stiles se gara sur le parking du lycée en soufflant. De nouveau les alignements de véhicules flambants neufs sur les meilleures places. De nouveau les castes et les groupes, les nazes et les populaires. Ces compétitions sociales firent soupirer le fils du shérif qui cherchait la moto de son meilleur pote. Avisant Scott, il se décida à sortir de sa Jeep, tapant doucement sa portière comme pour la rassurer. Il réajusta sa chemise bordeaux sur son maillot blanc et remonta son pantalon sans succès. Son frère de cœur vint à sa rencontre, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

— Hey ! Tu… le basané ne finit jamais sa phrase, ni même sa progression. Il inspira, le visage chiffonné au point que Stiles eut peur un instant de voir une meute d'alpha tuer toute une populace d'adolescents en parade post-vacances.

— Mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta-t-il en voyant Scott statufié à un mètre de lui.

— T'as quelque chose à m'annoncer ? réclama le latino d'une voix aigüe, les yeux écarquillés.

— Quelqu'un est sur le point de tuer tout le monde ? demanda le brun en même temps.

— Quoi ? s'interrogèrent-ils comme des idiots.

— Commence, râla Stiles, agacé.

— Tu sens tellement comme Derek qu'on pourrait croire que vous avez dormi ensemble, lâcha le bêta d'un ton faiblard avec un regard outré.

— Vieux ! s'offusqua l'hyperactif avec un geste rageur. J'ai cru que tu allais m'annoncer la mort imminente d'un millier d'élèves putain !

— Est-ce que tu dors avec Derek ? insista son ami d'un timbre à la limite du féminin, sa bouille contrite ne faisant pas le moins du monde honneur à son charme naturel.

— Techniquement, c'est lui qui dort avec moi… répondit-il en haussant les épaules, s'avançant pour enjoindre son pote à le suivre dans le bahut.

— Stiles… geint le garou en retenant son bras un peu trop fortement. L'hyperactif se retourna pour constater une peur ridicule agrandir les orbes de son ami d'enfance.

— Il m'habitue progressivement à la notion de meute, OK ? dit doucement le fils du shérif comme s'il parlait à un enfant. Ainsi, j'imagine que je vais prendre ma place et être considéré autrement que comme un humain faible et juste bon à parler dans le vide, finit-il pour lui-même, agacé par la bouche grande ouverte de Scott.

— Tu smack le gars, il te câline, vous dormez ensemble, énuméra l'autre en grimaçant. Il n'y a que moi qui trouve ça bizarre ? Stiles, le gars voulait t'étriper et maintenant il couche dans ton lit ? Sérieux, c'est quoi ton problème ?! s'emporta le garou en le secouant comme si ça pouvait lui remettre les idée en place.

— Ne dis pas "couche ", râla le brun en se détachant de sa prise. C'est un peu… tendancieux dit comme ça, murmura-t-il en boudant. Me regarde pas comme si j'étais d'une autre planète Scott ! reprocha-t-il. Je fais partie de sa meute OK ? Les loups dorment ensemble Scott, grinça-t-il devant la bouille ébahie de son pote.

— Tu fais partie de ma meute ! s'offensa le basané un peu trop fortement. Je dors avec toi ! Derek, lui, fait la tronche et maltraite ses bêtas, chuchota-t-il hargneusement.

— Heu… est-ce que tu es en quelque sorte… jaloux ? demanda Stiles en souriant largement.

— Tu croyais qu'il voulait te trucider Stiles ! chuinta l'autre, les traits déformer par son ahurissement. Tu disais qu'il voulait t'épingler comme un insecte ! Et là, boum ! Tu ne t'es pas dit qu'il faisait peut-être ça pour m'attirer dans sa meute ? réclama-t-il comme si l'hyperactif avait perdu toute logique. Ou si ça se trouve, c'est même pire que ça. Un plan horrible avec les alphas ! s'emporta son ami.

— Waw… souffla Stiles en regardant son pote comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Bien sûr que je me le suis dit Scott, répondit-il calmement, acquiesçant doucement. Là, ce qui m'étonne, c'est que toi tu te le dises… avoua-t-il pour lui-même.

— Ça veut sans doute dire que c'est ça Stiles, confirma gravement son ami en le prenant par les épaules.

— Ça veut surtout dire qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir, dit-il en souriant. Bref, coupa-t-il avant que Scott ne proteste. Ce n'est pas un monstre Scott. Il est violent, mais c'est pas un connard d'enfoiré prêt à sacrifier un être humain pour une cause personnelle. Et, avant que tu ne protestes mec, je pensais ça même quand je croyais qu'il voulait me tuer, finit-il en reculant pour qu'ils aillent en cours. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être en retard alors qu'il était arrivé bien avant l'heure.

— Tu as confiance en lui, souffla bêtement son frère de cœur. Cette idée ressemblait à une trahison dans ses iris noirs.

— S'il doit y avoir un truc vraiment bizarre, Scott, ce n'est pas le fait que j'ai confiance en lui, s'agaça Stiles en s'arrêtant de nouveau. J'ai confiance en des tas de personnes, mon père et toi les premiers OK ? se fâcha-t-il. J'ai confiance en Isaac alors qu'on est à peine au début d'une potentielle… potitude ! Alors oui, j'ai confiance en Derek, parce que le gars nous a quand même sauvé la vie Scott ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, malgré tous les coups foireux qu'on lui a fait par manque de discernement, le mec à quand même cherché à te guider dans ta nouvelle condition et à t'aider même si tu ne voulais pas l'être ! s'enragea-t-il devant son ami penaud. Alors putain, ouais, j'ai confiance en Derek, et ça me perturbe bien moins que le fait que lui me fasse confiance malgré mon accusation pour la mort de sa sœur alors qu'il venait de la perdre, gronda-t-il, le sang palpitant dans ses veines avec une hargne qui se lisait largement sur ses traits. L'ado souffla un grand coup, les poings crispés.

— Dis comme ça aussi, râla le basané comme un gamin. Stiles laissa son menton retomber sur le haut de son torse comme un pantin dépité. Il passa son pousse et son index sur ses yeux fatigués.

— J'ai pas beaucoup dormi bro, alors si on pouvait juste aller en cours et pleurer parce qu'il n'y a eu aucun miracle cet été incluant la disparition prématurée de notre prof de chimie, ce serait un bon début, baragouina-t-il en se redressant mollement.

— Ton doudou est moins efficace que ton oreiller ? sourit Scott avec malice et douceur.

— Il est très efficace, il a même un réveil intégré qui n'inclut aucune griffe et aucun grognement agressif. J'ai été me coucher à quatre heures passées, justifia-t-il alors qu'ils franchissaient enfin les portes du lycée. Scott rit, moqueur, en bousculant son épaule.

— Il te souffle dans l'oreille et te cajole comme un nouveau-né ? réclama-t-il avec un sursaut de gloussement ridicule. Stiles se renfrogna faussement et s'approcha de l'oreille de son pote pour chuchoter :

— Il souffle mon prénom en me caressant le dos… c'était tellement feutré que j'ai cru qu'il était en train de faire un rêve érotique, susurra-t-il avant de le pousser sans préambule et de se rendre à son casier.

— Ton… Stiles ! cria presque le basané en le rejoignant à la hâte. Ton cœur n'a eu aucun raté ! s'exclama-t-il alors que le fils du shérif riait largement, faisant fi des murmures et des regards de ses camarades.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **juju :** _Merci beaucoup ! En effet, la communication n'est pas leur fort. Derek, jaloux ? Tu exagères… XD Oui, ce n'est pas qu'une impression. Les sautes d'humeur entre ces deux-là font partie de l'intrigue ;) Leur relation a changé, c'est sûr, mais pour l'assumer, faut-il encore qu'il l'admette (oui, le singulier est voulu ^^') Encore merci pour tes mots réguliers, à bientôt et bonne soirée à toi._

 ** _Ano :_** _Merciiiii !_

 **Sardine :** Héhé ! J'aimerais être désolée de t'avoir fait sourire devant ton docteur et de t'avoir fait paraître moins malade, mais je ne le suis pas XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review et à bientôt, pour de nouveaux sourires j'espère ;)

* * *

 ** _Verdict ? bon, ou je dois m'électrocuter à coup de piles ?_**

 ** _Bonne soirée, nuit. Bon Halloween à ceux qui le fêtent. Bonne Toussaint à l'avance._**

 ** _Gali_**


	6. The Camaro VS Cerf-volant

**_Hello mes belles et beaux aux bois vaillants !_**

 ** _Voici la suite de ma folie… dire qu'elle ne s'arrête pas là oO héhé !_**

 ** _Bonne lecture et pleins de mercis pour votre engouement !_**

 ** _(Réponse RAR en bas)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

 _The Camaro VS Cerf-volant_

La matinée passa dans une étrange mesure. L'été n'avait rien effacé de cet engrenage d'habitudes. C'était aussi simple que de respirer, aussi naturel. Revoir des têtes qu'il avait côtoyées depuis le jardin d'enfant. Se souvenir de sa première année en constatant les jeunes qui découvraient le lycée. Se perdre dans des conversations anarchiques sur ses vacances avec les gars de la cross, au point qu'il ne retint pas la moitié de ce qu'ils disaient. Saluer des filles au hasard et sourire quand elles le regardaient avec dédain. Changer de classe toutes les heures après avoir revu ses professeurs. La seule chose qui avait réellement changé, s'était que chaque enseignant s'évertuait à leur rappeler qu'ils passaient certaines épreuves du diplôme cette année et qu'il n'était plus temps d'user leurs pantalons.

Il salua naturellement Alyson, même si Scott fit tout pour l'éviter et la laisser respirer. Stiles ignorait ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps entre eux, mais même si ça l'étonna, il n'en montra rien. Si Scott n'avait pas voulu lui en parler, c'est qu'il avait sans doute ses raisons et il ne voulait pas forcer son meilleur ami. Il fit signe à Lydia qui lui répondit un peu trop chaleureusement et il préféra fuir devant son sourire avenant. Les habitudes, c'étaient bien, ce n'était pas le moment de basculer dans une mièvrerie qui ne leur ressemblait pas. La rouquine était censée le snober alors il ferait comme si elle l'avait fait. C'était déjà bien assez compliqué de faire comme s'ils étaient des adolescents normaux qui ne risquaient pas leurs vies au quotidien, sans en plus devoir gérer un changement chez la reine du lycée. Il pouvait vivre avec l'impression d'avoir deux existences bien distinctes, hors de question qu'elles se mélangent et chamboulent se semblant de normalité.

Il longea quatre fois les couloirs où des rangées de casiers bleus s'alignaient. Il passa deux fois aux toilettes du deuxième étage et grimaça de l'hygiène qui se dégradait déjà alors qu'ils n'étaient là que depuis trois heures. Il regarda vingt fois sa boîte d'Aderall sans en prendre un seul. Il faillit se prendre une heure de colle avec Mr Harris, quand sa déception de le voir fut si bruyante et sincère que toute la classe rit. Il regarda trente fois partout dans l'espoir de croiser Boyd et Erica. Il salua dix fois Isaac, juste pour que le dépit du bêta se transforme en rire franc. Il envoya trois messages à Derek, riant en imaginant le désespoir de l'alpha qui rêvait sans doute de pouvoir dormir après sa minuscule nuit.

 **De : P'tit con à Badwolf, 8H10 :** _Je te réveil j'espère XD_

 **De : P'tit con à Badwolf, 10H15 :** _Je crois que mon prof de physique fomente un plan pour me tuer_

 **De : P'tit con à Badwolf, 11H40 :** _Juste pour l'ambiguïté, sache que j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse, même si on n'a pas beaucoup dormi p_

A midi moins le quart, Scott, Isaac et lui se rendirent ensembles à la cafétéria. Ils parlèrent de l'école et irrémédiablement du diplôme. Stiles se demanda à quel moment ils pourraient leur parler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, du combat de Derek. Avait-il seulement le droit de leur en toucher un mot ? L'alpha n'avait rien spécifié. Certes, tous les loups savaient qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, mais avaient-ils senti le sang du garou ? Ses émotions ? Pouvait-on porter un souvenir sur sa peau ? Celui de la bête blessée qu'avait été Derek juste avant qu'ils se réconcilient ? Ils étaient dans la file d'attente du self quand il se rendit compte que les deux bêtas le regardaient suspicieusement. Parti dans ses pensées, il avait dû rater quelques échanges, devenant le centre de l'attention par son silence prolongé. Il se maudit intérieurement de cette fatigue qui l'empêchait d'être efficace même dans son semi-rôle.

—Quoi ? réclama-t-il innocemment. Il bailla en forçant à peine, histoire que les loups se rappellent de sa fatigue.

—Pourquoi t'angoisse comme ça d'un seul coup ? murmura son frère de cœur en mettant une main sur son épaule.

—Tu viens de comprendre un truc sur les alphas ? Ton enquête avance ? Est-ce que tu viens de voir quelque chose ? questionna Isaac en le scrutant comme s'il était une boule de cristal qui contenait toutes les réponses.

Mais Stiles ne l'écoutait plus. Son regard venait de se poser derrière le blond et il observa les motards. Stiles n'avait pas remarqué ces deux nouveaux ce matin. Des jumeaux. Aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard de l'une des armoires à glace qu'étaient ces jeunes, un frisson désagréable courut sur son échine, hérissant les petits cheveux sur sa nuque.

—C'est qui eux ? interrogea-t-il en fixant le gars moqueur qui ne le lâchait plus des yeux. Les grognements de Scott et Isaac le sortirent de sa contemplation.

—Des alphas, répondit son ami d'une voix rauque. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et regarda de nouveau les jeunes. Celui de droite lui fit un clin d'œil et ses prunelles devinrent rouges le temps d'un souffle.

—Faut qu'on avance, on freine la file, dit Isaac en tirant l'hyperactif qui trébucha gauchement au geste. Sa tension était palpable et le brun mis une main sur le poignet du loup. Le bêta soupira et se calma aussitôt. Stiles s'en étonna un bref instant, mais il préféra se focaliser sur le service des plats. Pour une fois que la nourriture sentait bon, son estomac pouvait bien remplacer son cerveau quelques minutes.

Une fois servis, les trois jeunes s'installèrent sur la table la plus éloignée. La plus désertée aussi, sachant que c'était celle des rebuts. L'hyperactif aimait bien cette table près de la fenêtre et il posa bruyamment son plateau, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il mourrait de faim. Rien ne semblait avoir plus d'importance que les frites bien grasses qui s'amassaient dans son assiette au côté d'un steak beaucoup trop cuit. Il s'assit sans lâcher son plat du regard et commença à manger comme s'il était seul sur terre.

—Il y a des alphas au lycée, ces mêmes alphas qui font sans doute partie de la meute d'alpha, et toi, tu te goinfre comme si Famine s'était pointée à l'école et qu'il n'y avait aucun alpha, reprocha Isaac. Stiles redressa vivement sa tête, la bouche pleine et dévisagea le bêta avec un air de reproche. Il avala sa bouchée en fusillant le blond des yeux.

—Et répéter le mot alpha vingt-sept fois dans une même phrase, tu crois que ça va t'aider pour ton Diplôme de français ? râla-t-il en buvant une grosse gorgée d'eau pour faire descendre les frites. Mec, je peux pas réfléchir le ventre vide. Même les meilleurs se posent pour déjeuner, continua-t-il en reprenant son repas. Et pis, franchement Roméo, tu crois quoi… qu'ils vont nous chattaquer devant tout le monde ? postillonna-t-il en ignorant volontairement les grimaces des deux autres. Non,chils vont nous obcherver en mancheant, du verbe mancher qui veut dire se chuchtenter, dévorer… déguchter… palabra-t-il entre chaque bouchée. Caler chune fringale… alimenter che corps d'Apollon et che cherveau… de génie. Générer de l'énerchie dans… che… magnichfique spéchimen… épuisé par cha nuit… d'inchomnie, finit-il en souriant.

—Il faut prévenir Derek, éluda Scott, le regard perdu.

—Je croyais que t'avais pas confiance en lui, râla l'hyperactif en le scrutant avec un brin d'arrogance.

—Scott a totalement confiance en De… Aïe ! se coupa Isaac en dévisageant l'autre loup.

—C'est quoi ça ? s'étonna Stiles, suspicieux, en jetant un œil à son frère qui fixait son assiette avec insistance. Si t'as confiance en lui, pourquoi tu fais pas partie de sa meute ? s'interrogea le palot, perplexe et contrarié en continuant à s'empiffrer. Pourquoi t'es blessé que je lui fasse confiance ? Scott !? grogna-t-il devant l'innocence feinte du garou.

—S'il n'avait pas confiance en Derek Stilinski, explique-moi pourquoi il a ordonné à Derek de s'occuper de toi le soir de la banque ? réclama Isaac comme si le fils du shérif était un demeuré fini.

—Mais t'es vraiment une balance… se renfrogna Scott en le fixant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. C'est pour ça qu'il n'y aura absolument jamais de bro-code entre nous Isaac, finit-il comme s'il répondait à une question antérieure dont Stiles n'avait pas été témoin. Dans tous les cas, il faut prévenir Derek, répéta-t-il durement sans lâcher le blond de ses prunelles noires.

—Non ! s'exclama l'hyperactif en recrachant à moitié son morceau de viande. Les gars se fixèrent sur lui et il toussa. Stiles constata, avec un haussement d'épaule, que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait touché son plateau.

—Il a passé une nuit pourrit et a des problèmes dont on ignore tout, se justifia-t-il avec de grands gestes. Tant que ses deux-là sont ici, on peut garder un œil sur eux sans inquiéter Derek, insista-t-il devant la perplexité de ses potes. Sinon, on le prévient et on accepte qu'il rode toute l'aprèm autour du lycée, suggéra-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le dossier de son siège. Il arqua exagérément les sourcils, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres quand il vit l'idée se frayer un chemin dans les esprits.

—Ouais, ça peut attendre, acquiesça Scott en commençant à manger.

—Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Isaac en se concentrant sur son assiette. Stiles sourit pour lui-même, fier de sa capacité de persuasion.

—Et, juste entre nous Scott, cette conversation n'est pas finie, précisa-t-il sans équivoque.

L'après-midi passa relativement rapidement. Les premiers jours avaient se côté assez inutiles propre à chaque rentrée. C'était comme une énième visite du lycée, une énième présentation des professeurs. Le programme changeait, les classes étaient plus propres, mais les règles et les heures restaient similaires d'une année sur l'autre. Le temps garda son humeur vacillante. L'hyperactif fut satisfait de retrouver cet élan propre à la scolarité, ce rythme qui définissait ses journées pour leur donner un autre sens. En bref, l'école reprit son cours et leur vie leur parus normal pendant près de huit heures. Aussi normale puisse-t-elle être avec des jumeaux alphas qu'ils rencontraient à chaque coin de couloir.

A la sortie, ils se séparèrent, le cœur lourd. Cette parenthèse quotidienne ne les délestait pas de leur véritable existence, celle qui pouvait s'achever et se détruire au moindre tournant. S'ils n'en parlèrent pas, ils semblèrent se comprendre d'un simple regard. Stiles monta dans sa Jeep en soupirant. Autant dire que cette nouvelle année laissait un arrière-goût étrange sur son palais. Il conduisit jusque chez lui, l'esprit accaparé par la menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux. En effet, l'école n'avait été qu'un piètre répit. Un théâtre commun dans lequel il s'était fondu sans y croire. Il avait pu oublier pendant un temps, le fil ténu qui les maintenait en vie. Il avait pu omettre le danger qui lui prendrait peut-être ses amis. Celui qui faucherait les sourires de ces visages naïfs qu'il avait recroisées au matin sans rien connaître de leurs identités.

C'est dans un état proche du dépit qu'il se gara, claquant sa portière après avoir récupéré son sac. Comment était-il censé donner de l'importance à sa scolarité quand le surnaturel prenait une ampleur aussi effrayante ? Il ferma son véhicule à clef en serrant les dents. Ça allait devenir compliqué d'allier le lycée à cette enquête qui mettait son instinct à bout.

—Alors, les cours ? claqua une voix grave qui fit bondir son cœur déjà instable.

—Argh ! pesta-t-il en regardant Derek debout à deux pas de lui. Je jure devant le diable que je vais t'acheter un putain de collier à clochette si tu continu à utiliser tes approches de ninja sur mon organe vital parfaitement humain ! râla-t-il, une main sur sa poitrine affolée.

—Je n'ai pas été discret Stiles, grogna presque le garou, irrité.

—J'étais dans mes pensées, Derek ! le fustigea l'adolescent comme si l'homme y était pour quelque chose.

—Et crois-tu que ce soit le moment pour oublier tes sens et te laisser surprendre par la moindre peccadille ? reprocha l'adulte en se rapprochant.

—T'es sérieux là ? demanda le brun, ébahi. Est-ce que tu me testes, genre, devant chez moi, en plein jour ? exigea-t-il d'une voix aigüe. Derek leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête.

—Non Stiles, dit-il lentement en plantant ses prunelles mitigées au fond des siennes. Mais il serait bon que tu sois un peu plus sur le qui-vive étant donné les circonstances, lâcha-t-il en mettant une claque derrière la tête du jeune qui bouda automatiquement. Suis moi, ordonna-t-il alors que Stiles pinçait les lèvres en suivant l'homme jusqu'à sa voiture. Côté conducteur, précisa-t-il alors que l'hyperactif se statufiait.

—Il y a un cadavre à l'avant et tu veux que je l'examine ? Je déteste les cadavres Derek, je peux p… il se tut en rattrapant les clefs que l'homme venait de lui jeter sans avertissement.

—Monte, dit l'aîné en le bousculant pour monter côté passager.

Stiles se hâta de faire le tour du véhicule pour s'assoir au volant. Là, il ferma délicatement la portière, attachant tout aussi prudemment sa ceinture, le cœur fou. Il jeta un œil à Derek qui l'observait comme s'il était con. Le jeune fixa le pare-brise en inspirant un grand coup.

—Tu comptes rester là ? réclama durement le loup.

—Aww ! s'insurgea l'hyperactif. Sinon, tu pourrais peut-être me dire où on va !? balança-t-il, stressé par cette invitation de conduite sortie de nulle part.

—N'importe où Stiles, alors démarre, grogna l'homme.

—Mec, pourquoi tu me fais cette proposition de conduire ta voiture si t'es contrarié rien qu'à l'idée ? s'énerva-t-il sans faire mine de démarrer.

—Je suis contrarié parce que tu t'es métamorphosé en curé alors que ma caisse est tout sauf une église, Stiles, siffla l'aîné en serrant son poing sur sa cuisse.

—Cette voiture est précieuse Derek, répondit l'adolescent avec sérieux. Laisse-moi le temps de me faire à l'idée que je suis assis sur plus de dix-mille dollars ! C'est pas tous les jours que je flirt avec un coffre-fort d'une valeur supérieure à ce que mon père gagne à l'année, ok ? Il écarta les doigts avant de les placer sur le volant. Oh mon dieu, geint-il doucement.

—Ça fonctionne mieux avec la clef, râla l'homme, mais Stiles n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner son sourire.

Il mit en route le véhicule, bêtement surexcité de pouvoir manier ce bolide. Ce fut pire que le jour où il avait passé le permis. Il regardait perpétuellement dans les rétroviseurs, faisant abstraction des soupirs de son passager. Il jubilait comme un gosse, adorant la manière dont ce petit bijou encaissait les changements de vitesse. Il avait l'impression d'être confiné, sentant à peine les défauts du goudron qui faisaient habituellement cahoter sa jeep. Seul le V12 tintait à ses oreilles, vibrant dans sa cage thoracique comme le ronronnement d'un félin repus. Il entra sur la voie rapide sans réfléchir, espérant qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de monde afin de pouvoir profiter de la vitesse. En dix minutes chrono, il avait oublié Derek et savourait le sentiment de liberté qui pulsait dans ses veines. Il prit la première sortie sur Beacon-valley pour embrasser ce virage qui lui faisait de l'œil chaque fois qu'il passait devant sans l'emprunter. Les rétrogradations étaient jouissives. Tellement bonnes qu'il mordillait sa lèvre en laissant son corps encaisser les changements qui remuaient ses tripes.

—Pousse là plus, réclama doucement Derek.

Stiles l'observa. Derek avait la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos. Il sourit et accéléra, prenant le deuxième virage. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être pilote. Il décida de prendre le détour le plus long de l'histoire des détours, la route la plus sinueuse également, pour rentrer à Beacon-Hills. Il se concentra et s'autorisa à conduire comme il aimait, comme il aurait fait s'il avait eu un tel véhicule. Le temps fila, la route se bordant bientôt de forêt. Les souvenirs affluèrent dans la mémoire du jeune homme. Toutes ces fois où il avait contemplé le paysage, le front collé à la vitre, regardant les nuages se mouvoir et la cime des arbres passer. Toutes ses fois où le rire de sa mère avait envahie l'habitacle alors qu'elle se moquait de la conduite trop calme de son père. Toutes ses fois où ils étaient partis sans elle, tout comme elle s'en été allé sans lui, sans eux… il entendait encore sa voix s'essayer à chanter, et son propre rire face à ses fausses notes. Le ton agacé, mais aimant de son père, qui la suppliait d'arrêter avant de leur apporter l'orage qui les tuerait tous. Le paysage s'assombrit devant lui et il décéléra. Après un moment de ce silence agréable, Derek rit légèrement, surprenant tellement l'adolescent qu'il faillit piller net.

—Tu rigoles… lâcha-t-il, éberlué, jetant une œillade à cet être qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours. Je suis dans la quatrième dimension, hallucina-t-il quand l'homme mit une main devant sa bouche pour cacher son rire. Tu m'angoisses là, mec, ajouta-t-il, le cœur léger malgré son propos.

—Tu conduis tellement… gentiment, s'amusa l'autre, son rire discret réchauffant la poitrine de l'hyperactif qui déglutit en se renfrognant exagérément. Il repensa à sa mère et eut un rire bref, presqu'un gargarisme.

—Ma conduite est fluide Derek, ce n'est pas gentil, c'est agréable, baragouina-t-il sans cesser de jeter des regards à l'homme moqueur.

—Tu peux enfin conduire un bolide et tu le cajole comme du cristal, railla l'adulte, pouffant en peinant à retenir son amusement.

—Avoir un bolide entre les mains ne veut pas dire qui faut le conduire comme un crétin et avec brusquerie, se défendit-il, le cœur gros. Je peux enfin être caressant tout en ayant du répondant derrière Derek. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je frôle une vitesse pour la passer, et je suis sûr qu'en dehors de la vitesse gars, tu ne sens aucun accroc… alors laisse toi porter, finit-il, fière de lui, en lançant un grand sourire au garou… rougissant.

—Je pensais que tu serais plus violent parce que tu avais du répondant justement, s'étonna l'homme sans réussir à cacher ce malaise qui étonna grandement l'ado.

—J'aime les sensations, mais davantage quand elles sont comme une vague tu vois, pas un enchainement de coups qui fait crier le moteur sans qu'on sache si c'est de plaisir ou de douleur… une sorte de monté en puissance qui te prend aux tripes sans te donner l'impression que tu vas vomir, grimaça-t-il pour lui-même.

—Tous ceux qui aiment piloter aiment savoir ce que la machine a dans le coffre, dit Derek dans une sorte de ronchonnement qui déstabilisa Stiles. Le jeune haussa les sourcils. C'était quoi cette nouvelle humeur ? Il grogna et arrêta le véhicule en plein milieu de la route déserte. Ils étaient près de la réserve et la forêt les entourait totalement. L'adolescent remarqua à peine que la nuit s'écroulait doucement.

—Derek, dit-il en expirant une fois le moteur éteint. La rougeur de gêne qui montait aux oreilles de l'homme le fit douter. Arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais, on parle toujours de voiture là? demanda-t-il posément en fermant un instant les yeux.

—C'est toi qui a commencé ce genre de comparaison entre nous et les voitures, se justifia l'homme en le fusillant de ses prunelles claires.

—Ho mon dieu… geint Stiles, passant les mains sur son visage mortifié. Est-ce que nous avons une sorte de… conversation sur le cul depuis tout à l'heure ? réclama-t-il avec de grands gestes. Est-ce que tu m'as fait conduire ta voiture pour que je… pour… est-ce un genre de test bizarre pour savoir si je suis compatible avec un bolide ? pleurnicha-t-il en se cognant le front sur le volant. Plusieurs fois.

—Je voulais juste que tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas de véhicule vitrine, qu'elle valait ce qu'elle vend sans prétention, râla Derek entre ses dents.

—Ho mon dieu… réitéra l'adolescent, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Suis-je censé admettre que tu es un bon coup et que je suis juste une épave ? geignit-il de plus belle en lui offrant un visage ahurit.

—Plutôt que tu peux parfaitement conduire une Camaro, se défendit Derek en pinçant les lèvres.

—Mais que je suis trop doux, trop prévenant, trop accro à la tendresse même si j'aime la vitesse ? s'exclama l'ado.

—On va arrêter cette conversation Stiles, baragouina Derek en détournant le regard. Il passa une paume lasse sur sa bouille mature et embarrassée.

—J'aime la brusquerie en certaines occasions, continua le jeune en bafouillant. Tu ne peux pas dire que je suis trop doux parce que je bichonne ton bolide Derek ! s'insurgea-t-il. Il est précieux, est-ce que cette notion te semble étrangère juste parce que tu peux t'en offrir un nouveau en un claquement de doigt ? persista-t-il. Et si j'ai envie d'être doux avec une personne austère, c'est mon droit ! Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas le sexe enragé, juste qu'il n'y a pas que ça !

—Stop, Stiles, grinça le loup, caché par sa main. Je ne veux pas parler de sexe ni de voiture avec toi.

—Encore cette mauvaise fois ! accusa l'ado en le pointant du doigt. Argh ! Et voilà que je suis en train de traduire tout ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'à maintenant, gémit-il théâtralement.

—N'oublie pas le moment où tu as précisé que tu bichonnais mon bolide, s'amusa l'alpha en le regardant dédaigneusement pour cacher son propre embarras.

—Mais… Hu… rougit l'adolescent devant l'homme qui souriait, vainqueur.

—Et moi aussi j'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse, même si on n'a pas beaucoup dormi, ajouta l'homme d'une voix rauque en arquant ses sourcils, moqueur.

—C'est quoi ? Tu te venges, c'est ça ? demanda le gamin, médusé. Tous les jours, tu te venges de ce que je t'ai fait ? Ta sympathie, nos nuits, la voiture, tout ça c'est juste pour me faire payer mes sarcasmes ? continua-t-il, éberlué.

—Non, démenti Derek en reprenant son sérieux. Je… soupira-t-il en regardant le pare-brise avant de revenir sur le jeune dont le cœur s'affolait de plus en plus. J'essaie de parler ta langue Stiles, râla-t-il avec un geste du menton brusque et contrarié. Il avait l'air frustré.

—Ha… hésita l'adolescent en déglutissant. Donc on a un nouveau problème dans ce cas… parce que moi aussi j'essaie de mon côté Derek, ce qui fait qu'on parle de nouveau une langue différente, baragouina-t-il en posant son front sur le volant, désespéré.

—On pourrait essayer autrement, suggéra l'alpha dans un murmure. On va trouver… Stiles laissa son regard s'égarer sans tenter de comprendre la phrase du loup.

—Stiles ? réclama une voix chaude et prévenante.

L'ado observa Derek et ses iris carmins. Il se sentit happé par les prunelles qui accaparaient toute son attention. Pendant un instant, il s'imagina Derek sans l'incendie, sans la douleur, sans ce passé de merde qui l'avait détruit. Une boule obstrua sa gorge en rêvant cet homme, pas heureux, mais bien. Entouré d'une mère et de sœurs insupportables. Taquiné par un oncle normal et un père bourru mais gentil. Entouré d'une réelle meute, de ceux qui l'avaient vu grandir. Il l'imagina sourire plus souvent, rire aussi. Savourer une existence presque normale, sans ennemis ni chasseur. Juste un loup et son clan, se fondant dans l'humanité le jour et s'amassant les uns sur les autres la nuit. Stiles serra les dents face à cette injustice. Ce texte pourrit que certains appelaient le destin. Sa main s'avança vers le visage du garou, ses doigts frôlant à peine sa barbe de quelques jours. Comment ne pas être agressif quand la vie même nous avait éduqués en ce sens ? Comment déjouer la colère quand c'était le seul sentiment assez fort pour percer la souffrance ? Comment supporter un instinct impérieux alors que la mort même ne semblait pas vouloir de lui ? Une vague d'émotions déchirantes passa dans les prunelles cristallines de l'aîné. L'homme recula de son toucher, détournant rapidement sa bouille devenue hermétique.

—Fais plus ça, ordonna-t-il sourdement à Stiles qui reprenait ses esprits, perdu.

—Faire quoi ? réclama-t-il, perturbé et fébrile.

—M'imaginer autrement que ce que je suis, claqua le loup en le fusillant avec… haine.

—Q-quoi ? balisa le jeune. C-comment… essaya-t-il, abasourdit à l'idée que Derek ait pu sentir ses pensées avec autant de justesse.

—Je te demande pas de réécrire mon passé et encore moins d'avoir pitié, gronda l'homme en rogne. Il quitta carrément le véhicule.

Stiles resta totalement interdit, incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il observa Derek plus loin, l'ajoutant comme un souvenir décousu à tous ceux qu'il avait tissé ces derniers jours. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, semblant priver son corps d'oxygène. Il crispa ses doigts sur le volant, tentant de rattraper un calme inexistant. Sa tête était pleine, les images s'entrechoquant sans logique sous son crâne saturé. La peur grandit, impérieuse, alors que sa conscience cherchait à se stabiliser. Est-ce que Derek pouvait lire en lui ? Est-ce que c'étaient ses pensées qu'il avait goûté plus tôt, ou celles du loup ? Il lâcha le volant, les mains tremblantes, repassant en boucle cette haine qui avait trahie les iris magnifiques de l'aîné.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça. Le doute s'immisça de nouveau en lui. Cette impression suffocante que Derek lui mentait, se jouait de lui. Se servait de ses faiblesses pour lui faire mal, peut-être même le détruire. Pendant une seconde interminable, Stiles eut l'impression que Derek avait déjà ce pouvoir et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir. Il tenta d'ouvrir la portière pour sortir et rata à trois reprises, le palpitant déglingué. Quand il y parvint, il tomba à moitié du véhicule et dû s'y reprendre à deux fois pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il partit sans trop savoir où aller, laissant la voiture grande ouverte. Il trébucha plusieurs fois, la vue éblouie par le vertige qui contraignait son souffle meurtrit. Il sentit une main saisir son poignet et sans détacha violemment, se retournant gauchement dans la manœuvre.

—Stiles, s'inquiéta Derek et l'adolescent recula, la tête bourdonnante.

—Arrête, expira-t-il avec peine, une main devant lui. Il devait avoir l'air d'un dément.

—Stiles attends, paniqua le loup en essayant de l'approcher.

—Arrête, répéta-t-il, impuissant. ARRETE ! hurla-t-il enfin, mettant ses mains sur son crâne, puis sur son cœur, sa nuque. Son être le dérangeait entièrement, comme un costume qui ne lui correspondait plus.

Il tenta de taire ce mal qui semblait grignoter son cœur sans raison. Il ne vit pas Derek arriver à sa hauteur, ni la lueur de panique qui animait son regard incandescent. Stiles avait l'impression que des sentiments étrangers tentaient de prendre son corps en otage, de s'imposer dans sa psyché. Des sentiments impossibles qui cherchaient à se frayer un chemin sous son crâne et sa peau. Dans sa chair Des émotions pleines de rires et de couleurs, de cris et de douleurs impersonnelles.

—Ne me touche pas, gronda Stiles en sentant deux paumes enserrer son visage. Ne me touche pas, répéta-t-il en sentant un corps se blottir contre le sien, imposant. Il avait tellement peur et mal que plus rien n'avait de sens, si ce n'est sa respiration qui revenait avec vigueur.

—Me touche pas, murmura-t-il, désœuvré, ses bras tombant le long de son corps prisonnier. Une tristesse pitoyable le laissa épuisée alors que l'autre l'entourait étroitement. Les sentiments qui avaient failli l'envahir refluèrent, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si il n'avait pas été hanté par des impressions étrangères.

—Lâche-moi, exigea-t-il d'un timbre rauque et Derek le libéra, tête basse. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Derek, mais je ne supporte plus l'inconstance de mes propres émotions, dit-il posément en vrillant ses orbes de miel dans celles, incertaines, de l'adulte. Ramène-moi, ordonna-t-il entre ses mâchoires verrouillées.

—Stiles, tu comprends pas, commença l'homme face à lui, le visage défait.

—NON ! NON JE COMPRENDS PAS ! hurla-t-il en dévisageant le loup de toute sa hauteur, ignorant les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'étonnement de l'alpha. Je comprends rien ! Ni tes changements d'humeur, ni ton omniscience de merde, OK ? J'ai juste l'impression que tu veux me rendre dingue et me piétiner ! Après j'ai l'impression que tu m'apprécie pour au final être persuadé que tu vas me détruire ! Et maintenant, je crois que je peux ressentir la moindre de tes fichues émotions jusqu'à ce que ça disparaisse comme si de rien était ! Alors non, Derek, je comprends pas ! cracha-t-il avant de retourner à la voiture. Il s'installa sur la place du passager en claquant rageusement la portière.

—Hors de question que je conduise, claqua la voix de l'homme après une minute, alors qu'il virait littéralement Stiles du siège pour s'y mettre. Le jeune faillit tomber et reclaqua la portière au nez de ce connard bipolaire. Il se mit au volant, tentant de calmer cette colère impossible qui brouillait sa vue.

—Est-ce que tu as pitié de moi Derek ? demanda-t-il d'un timbre empli de rage mal contenue. Est-ce que tu t'es dit un beau soir, ho, le pauvre gosse n'a l'attention de personne, je vais me forcer à être cool même si ça m'écœure ?

—Je ne me joue pas de toi, grogna l'alpha avec une lenteur toute prédatrice.

—MOI NON PLUS ! MOI NON PLUS, CONNARD ! cracha-t-il en assassinant l'autre du regard, postillonnant sur son visage contrarié. Alors, putain, arrête de me prêter des intentions que je n'ai pas, dit-il entre ses dents serrées. Dire que j'ai eu la bêtise de croire que tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi, finit-il en fermant les paupières. Derek tressaillit, les yeux vacillant sous la peine que ces mots instillaient en lui.

—Je…

—Ho putain, si tu t'excuse, je te jure que je fous ta bagnole dans un fossé et toi avec, pesta le brun en passant vivement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Un bruit attira l'attention de l'homme, qui eut à peine le temps de pousser l'adolescent au fond de son siège, qu'un choc de tous les diables fit exploser le pare-brise. Stiles hurla en se cognant dans la portière. Il y avait un cerf mort entre Derek et lui, le bois de l'animal à trois centimètres de son visage. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine violemment alors que son corps se remettait mal de la collision qui avait fait trembler la voiture.

—Argh ! cria-t-il, blanc comme un mort. Il sorti d'un bon de la Camaro, les jambes tremblantes. C'est quoi de cette journée de merde ? s'emporta-t-il, balisé, en se détournant de la vision de l'animal dont les muscles tressautaient encore. Son ventre se retourna et il se senti défaillir. Il allait vomir. Il tourna sur lui-même et observa l'ainé toucher la bête. Les prunelles de l'alpha se posèrent agressivement dans les siennes.

—J'y peux rien mec, se défendit l'adolescent blafard. Il s'est jeté dessus Derek… je ne roulais même pas, tenta-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Il se sentait vertigineux et complètement paniqué.

—Je me fiche de la voiture Stiles, grogna le loup en se focalisant sur la bête majestueuse. Il était… mort de trouille, dit-il doucement, sa main caressant l'encolure imbibé de sang. Le jeune observa la route déserte d'où venait le cerf. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que le brouillard s'était levé.

—Oui, il est totalement et littéralement mort de trouille Derek, merci pour cette déduction, maugréa le jeune, perturbé. Il en avait peut-être marre d'attendre qu'on le renverse et il s'est juste dit : tiens, si je courrais après une putain de voiture en stationnement ! pesta-t-il rageusement en gesticulant dans l'espoir de recouvrer ses esprits. C'est tellement logique comme comportement ça, se suicider en se faisant un collier d'une Camaro… je crois que je ne vais pas supporter longtemps toute cette vie de malade ou même les cerfs ont leur place à Heichen-House… geint-il en passant ses mains vibrantes sur son visage plusieurs fois.

Ce sont les bras forts de Derek qui lui firent réaliser sa fébrilité maladive. L'homme l'entoura et sa chaleur lui parut totalement surnaturelle. Ou c'était lui qui était gelé ? Il accepta ce câlin au milieu de la route et ferma les yeux sur un souffle bancal. Derek le cajola et mordilla son cou du bout des crocs. L'adolescent se fondit dans le contact, enfouissant sa bouille dans le colDiplôme à portée. Le grognement du loup calma son cœur défait et il s'autorisa à apprécier les morsures légères et la poigne puissante de l'homme autour de lui.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Derek était assis sur les escaliers en colimaçon du loft. Coude sur les genoux, il laissait son regard se perdre au loin. Son visage chiffonné démontrait une grande réflexion, mais surtout une grande contrariété.

—Je ne comprends pas ce qui te plonge dans un tel mutisme, toi qui parle tellement d'ordinaire ! s'exclama un homme à la carrure imposante.

Ses yeux bleus étaient moqueurs et son sourire en coin était presque cruel. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en arrière et il dévisageait son neveu sans perdre son amusement. Derek grogna sans même le regarder et Peter s'avança vers lui pour s'adosser au mur et croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

—Le lien est en train de se créer Derek, tout ce passe exactement comme prévu, alors pourquoi cette tête digne d'une personne à qui on aurait craché dans le café ? demanda l'aîné avec un large sourire. Derek le fusilla du regard, mâchoire verrouillée.

—ça va trop vite, souffla-t-il en se détournant de son parent.

—Et alors ? questionna l'autre, peu concerné par les inquiétudes du fils de Thalia. Tu croyais que tu pourrais contrôler ça ? se moqua l'homme. Ton arrogance te perdra cher neveu, dit-il d'un air supérieur.

—Trop vite comment ? s'inquiéta Isaac, assis sur le lit de la pièce principale dans lequel il faisait ses devoirs.

—Popopop les louvetaux, lança nonchalamment Peter. Rien ne va trop vite, Stiles est juste… le candidat idéal, sourit-il de toutes ses dents en écartant les bras. Arrête de te tracasser pour si peu Derek, et de mêler ta bande de caniche à tout ça, conseilla-t-il avec sérieux. C'est ce que tu voulais et si ça va plus vite, alors, ne contrarions pas le destin veux-tu, proposa-t-il en s'accroupissant devant l'alpha. Continu à tenir ton rôle jusqu'à la chute, et tout se passera bien, finit-il en scrutant le regard bleu azur du dominant.

—Et personne ne s'est dit que c'était la pire idée du monde, sachant qu'elle vient d'un mec qui devrait être mort ? Moi, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée, dit Isaac sans lâcher son exercice des yeux.

—Heureusement que ton avis ne compte pas dans ce cas, sourit le plus vieux sans se détourner de son neveu hanté.

—Je vais voir Stiles, baragouina Derek en se relevant. Il poussa son oncle sans le regarder et partit.

—Tu devrais partir Peter, lâcha Boyd qui descendait les escaliers, accompagné de sa jolie copine toute tristounette.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juju :** _Merci pour tes petits messages réguliers XD Ouais, Scott déraille un peu, mais tu auras compris qu'il sur jouait beaucoup ) Ouais, Derek qui s'excuse, ça m'arrache presque autant les doigts que ça lui arrache la gueule XD Même Stiles en a marre, t'as lu ça ? lol ! Bon dimanche à toi et à bientôt )_

* * *

 ** _Verdict ? Bon ou je me coupe les veines avec du papier calque usité ?_**

 ** _Merci d'être là, de suivre, d'aimer. Merci pour vos reviews. Bon dimanche les louveteaux des lois Garou )_**

 ** _Gali_**


	7. The foutoir d'enquête

**_Bonsoir les accros de la lycanthropie !_**

 ** _Je sais, je suis encore en retard… Mais, mais ! D'un seul jour ! J'ai tout plein d'excuses pour ça, comme le fait que ce chap était naze. Genre, un truc méga pourrit que j'ai totalement réécris ^^'_**

 ** _Brefouille, je me suis forcée à être sérieuse pour que le rendu soit pas dégueu et que mes idées restent intacts, et j'espère avoir réussi parce que, franchement, j'en ai bavé pour un si petit truc T.T_**

 ** _Bonne lecture, et pour les réclamations, n'hésitez pas à dessiner des cailloux dans le rectangle blanc tout en bas, la seule fenêtre entre nous XD_**

 ** _(RAR en bas, comme d'hab !)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

 _The foutoir d'enquête_

La chambre était presque plongée dans l'obscurité, si ce n'était la faible lueur des lampadaires qui parvenait à s'immiscer à travers le volet entrouvert. Son éclat, défragmenté, créait des dessins particuliers qui se mouvaient sur les murs en fonction des rares véhicules qui passaient par là. Deux respirations emplissaient l'espace confiné, conférant une ambiance tiède et ensommeillé à la chambrée.

Deux corps pressés prenaient le centre d'un grand lit, dont la couette avait été lâchement rejetée à leurs pieds. Deux hommes, dont l'un, plus grand et plus imposant, encadrait le dos du plus jeune et respirait gravement sur sa nuque. Il était encore habillé de son jean noir et son maillot à manche courte était à moitié relevé. C'était comme s'il avait inconsciemment cherché le contact de la peau du gringalet à peine vêtu. Gringalet qui ne dormait pas et regardait, sans les voir, les lueurs fantomatiques qui dansaient sur son armoire et sur le miroir qui reflétait l'unique fenêtre.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ni la chaleur de Derek ni son souffle régulier ne parvenaient à apaiser ses angoisses. Emmêlé dans ses pensées, il regardait droit devant lui. Il ignorait ce qui se passait. L'hyperactif aimait comprendre les choses. On lui reprochait même très souvent cette curiosité maladive qui le perdait sur des sphères étrangères. Il avait besoin de comprendre et depuis cette après-midi, il ne comprenait plus rien.

Il pouvait se faire à Derek et son comportement anormal. Trop amical. Il pouvait se faire à ses changements d'humeur. En fait, il pouvait s'habituer à presque tous les trucs bizarres qui concernaient le loup ces derniers temps. Sauf que, justement, c'était bizarre. Un Derek agressif, maussade, désagréable et violent, ça, c'était normal. Un Derek qui essayait d'être sympa, câlin, tendre et qui cumulait la frustration parce qu'il n'y parvenait pas comme il aurait voulu, ça, c'était le monde à l'envers.

Pire encore, plus Stiles y réfléchissait, plus il pensait que ça allait avec tous les phénomènes paranormaux qui s'accumulaient à Beacon-Hills. Il ignorait si c'était réellement un fait du loup ou juste une réaction en chaine qui provoquerait –très certainement– la destruction totale de l'univers. Ce qui se passait entre eux, ce lien nouveau et fragile, perturbait l'adolescent au plus haut point. Il était intimement persuadé que cette après-midi, dans la voiture, il avait eu accès au cœur du loup d'une manière impossible. Qu'il avait eu accès à des sensations qui ne lui appartenaient pas et que la réciproque était vraie. Ils avaient été connectés.

Le cœur de l'ado s'emporta au souvenir et il regarda par-dessus son épaule le loup-garou endormi. Derek avait le visage détendu et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Stiles sourit. Il aurait pensé que l'alpha était du genre à ne dormir que d'un œil. Finalement, dans leur couple improbable, il était clairement le veilleur. Le jeune grimaça et reprit sa position, frottant sa bouille sur le biceps que lui prêtait l'homme pour dormir. Il ne savait plus s'il pouvait avoir confiance en l'homme. Il ne savait plus si son instinct, celui qui le titillait depuis sa fâcheuse diversion, n'essayait pas de le mettre en garde contre lui.

Stiles soupira de lassitude. Voilà, un cerf s'était encastré dans la Camaro, le temps n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, sans parler de la meute d'alphas, des jumeaux qui s'étaient inscrits au lycée et lui essayait de comprendre sa "relation "avec Derek. Soit il mélangeait tout, soit tout allait ensemble. Même si l'admettre était plus que pénible, le garou ne pouvait pas l'apprécier du jour au lendemain. Il y avait forcément un lien entre les évènements des dernières semaines.

L'hyperactif commença à s'agiter. Cette idée le démangeait désagréablement. Ce serait admettre que, finalement, Derek ne pouvait pas l'apprécier autrement que pour une raison surnaturelle. Et même si ça lui apparaissait plus logique qu'une amitié sortie de nulle part, c'était douloureux. Le jeune avait très envie de se lever et d'allumer la lampe. De confronter le loup. D'épingler des éléments sur son deuxième tableau pour construire une nouvelle hypothèse. Mais Derek dormait, entouré autour de lui, son souffle chaud s'écrasant sur sa nuque par intermittence. Derek qui répétait qu'il ne se jouait pas de lui… Peut-être qu'il était victime de son propre comportement ? Le jeune soupira encore, sa tordant le cou pour jeter un autre regard à l'aîné. Son cœur s'arrêta quand il tomba sur deux prunelles rubis.

— Tu ne dors pas, souffla l'alpha alors que Stiles se laissait glisser sur le dos pour épargner ses cervicales.

— Nop, répondit-il. Derek se détacha de lui, comme si être réveillé rendait son affection honteuse. Stiles se détourna pour regarder le plafond, dents serrées.

La colère revenait si souvent cet an-ci. Ou la contrariété, il n'était plus très sûr. Ses poings se crispèrent sur ses hanches et il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Sentir le regard de Derek sur son visage ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Pris d'un élan aussi soudain que risqué, il se dégagea du lit pour se mettre debout. Il frotta hargneusement sa tignasse en respirant profondément pour retrouver un brin de contrôle sur ses émotions chahutées. Il jeta un œil à Derek qui semblait appréhender la suite, sa figure gorgée de sommeil froissée par le doute. Redressé sur ses coudes, il attendait. Une fois qu'on prenait la peine de le comprendre, la tension de sa mâchoire devenait bien plus parlante que ses arcades sourcilières. Stiles plissa les yeux devant cette crainte contrariée qu'il devinait chez son nouveau colocataire.

— Écoute Derek, commença-t-il en inspirant avec force. Ce que je vais faire ou dire ne va clairement pas te plaire, OK ? Mais ! Mais, coupa-t-il avec un grand geste en voyant l'homme qui ouvrait la bouche. J'en ai besoin. C'est vital pour moi de comprendre les choses. J'ai besoin d'exposer les situations pour les visualiser dans leur ensemble. Sans doute le défaut professionnel de mon père que j'ai réussi à me chopper par mimétisme ou je ne sais qu'elle forme de… contagion ou de pathologie héréditaire… mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas par envie d'être un connard avec toi, mais par besoin de comprendre tout ce… merdier… qui m'empêche de dormir. Et tu vas m'y aider mec, parce que… je suis complètement et totalement persuadé que tu sais tout un tas de trucs plus fous les uns que les autres. Des trucs que tu me caches, pour mon bien, celui de la meute, ou même juste parce que tu me fais autant confiance qu'à un putain d'oursin dans ton bac à pied, mais dans tous les cas, tu sais des trucs que j'ai besoin, besoin, retiens ce mot Derek, car c'est sur lui que tout repose, j'ai _besoin_ que tu partages tes milliards de connaissances silencieuses autrement qu'à travers ta tronche pleine de mimiques que je n'ai pas encore fini de classer pour prétendre à une nouvelle langue vivante, OK ? finit-il dans un souffle, le cœur malade.

— Je t'écoute, lâcha l'homme en se mettant debout à son tour, bras croisés. Sa bouche se pinça de contrariété et d'autre chose qui se rapprochait un peu trop de la peur au goût de l'adolescent. Est-ce que Derek avait justement craint cette conversation ?

— J'ai… je vais… il faut d'abord que je sorte mon matériel, se précipita le jeune sans s'appesantir davantage sur cette possible question existentielle. Il alla chercher le vieux tableau en liège qui trainait sur le pan de mur derrière son bureau. Il galéra à l'en décoincer et le posa vite fait sur son siège.

— Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il en fouillant dans sa trousse pour prendre un stylo, ainsi que tout ce qu'il pensait indispensable. Il peina à différencier les couleurs des marqueurs dans l'obscurité de sa piaule.

Il jetait régulièrement des regards à Derek, de peur qu'il se volatilise. C'est la bouche pleine de marqueurs fluo et les mains plus chargées encore, qu'il se figea en constatant l'absence de l'homme. Il allait recracher son attirail quand la lumière fut. L'ado cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, ébloui.

— Plus pratique, lâcha Derek de sa voix rauque, attirant l'attention d'un Stiles qui soupira de pur soulagement. Ce n'était pas le moment que l'alpha lui fasse faux bon et le laisse planter là, avec le milliard de questions qui risquaient de le faire suffoquer.

L'hyperactif alla vers son lit pour balancer son attirail et retourna chercher son tableau pour le fixer sur les vis qui dépassaient du pan de mur attenant à son pieu. Là, il rangea son matos. Les surligneurs vert, orange et rouge d'un côté. La paire de ciseaux au milieu. La ficelle rouge à côté. Les post-its jaunes en dessous, les bleus ciel justes à côté, son stylo dans l'élastique de son boxer et la boîte de punaises sur la table de nuit. Bien. Il fit un demi-tour rapide sur lui-même pour constater le loup le regarder avec une insistance toute en curiosité.

— Mets-toi à l'aise, proposa-t-il en invitant Derek à s'assoir sur le lit complètement défait.

L'ado grimaça en se grattant la nuque, tentant un sourire face à celui dont il venait clairement de gâcher la nuit. L'homme s'assit, opinant du chef pour l'enjoindre à commencer. C'était invraisemblable et Stiles secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur le panneau vierge. Il inspira plusieurs fois, prit ses post-its jaunes –en tâtonnant vaguement le matelas sans même se retourner–, le stylo qu'il avait coincé dans son caleçon et commença à réfléchir en mordillant son Bic.

— OK… commença-t-il en tapotant son crayon sur ses lèvres. Il coinça l'objet entre ses dents et se frotta le menton. Le premier mot, le sujet, est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus important… si je me plante, c'est comme les maths, l'équation est faussée… alors… Derek ! lança-t-il comme une évidence, écrivant le prénom en mettant son feuillet sur sa cuisse.

— Attends, l'arrêta l'homme en se braquant. Pourquoi moi ? gronda le loup en fusillant le papier, mâchoire serrée.

— Heu… je crois avoir précisé que ce que j'allais faire ou dire contenait un pourcentage de "ça ne va pas te plaire "et un certain degré de "même si le but n'est pas d'agir comme un connard vis-à-vis de toi ", répondit-il, pas le moins du monde désolé. Alors, avant de te faire un tapis de sol de… ma jolie peau de craie tachetée, n'oublie pas que sans moi, tes nuits ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire contrit. L'homme soupira et acquiesça rudement. O-kay… bon, si tu pouvais intervenir quand c'est utile maintenant, ce serait cool, souffla-t-il. Enfin, je veux dire… sans vouloir t'offenser ou quoi, juste histoire que je puisse m'éparpiller sans en plus me perdre dans tes propres questionnements, toussota-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Tu peux commencer Stiles, râla l'adulte, blasé. J'aimerais finir ma nuit, sourit-il faussement.

— Ouais… heu… donc, se détourna l'hyperactif en se grattant la tête avec son stylo. Il punaisa son papier au centre du tableau. Puis il changea d'avis et le plaça tout à gauche. Il inscrivit son nom sur un autre feuillet et le mit à l'opposé, se reculant comme il pouvait –malgré le lit qui stoppa sa progression à moins d'un mettre– pour contempler son œuvre.

— Ton enquête ne concerne en rien le surnaturel, cru bon de préciser Derek avec lenteur, contrarié et un peu menaçant. Stiles le fixa, ahuri.

— … Tu es un être totalement surnaturel… et… je crois avoir précisé que ce que j'allais faire ou dire n'allait pas te plaire même si le but…

— C'est bon, coupa le loup, excédé.

— Derek, dit le jeune en fermant un instant les yeux. Écoute vieux, loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te blesser, mais sérieux, tu trouves rien de tout ça chelou, assura-t-il en les montrant tour à tour. Et tu sais pourquoi ça te semble normal mec ? Parce que tu sais exactement ce qui se passe, affirma-t-il en fixant l'aîné dans l'attente qu'il conteste ses dires. Le manque de réponse de l'homme lui insuffla un nouveau courage et une conviction étrangement sereine.

— Que ça te plaise ou non Derek, je peux pas juste… froncer un fichu bandeau sur mes yeux et te faire aveuglément confiance. Je crois pas que tu sois un connard fini, mais je ne crois pas non plus que tu sois un ange. Il se passe un truc, entre nous, avec nous, autour de nous Derek, et tu sais… je suis tellement persuadé que tu sais ce que c'est que j'ai presque envie de t'en coller une, finit-il en passant une paume sur sa figure pâle.

— Stiles… souffla l'aîné en s'apprêtant à se lever. Stiles posa une main sur son épaule pour lui intimer l'ordre de rester assis.

— Tu veux ou tu peux pas me le dire ? OK, pas de souci, dit-il en lâchant l'adulte. Mais tu vas devoir subir mes doutes et appréhensions tout comme, je ne sais par quel miracle, je subis les tiens, continua-t-il en écartant les bras pour montrer un ensemble. Le loup acquiesça en serrant spasmodiquement les dents.

— Il y a quelque chose entre nous, dit Stiles tout de go en délaissant l'adulte pour contempler son tableau. Il écrivit tous les noms de ceux qui composaient "la meute ". Il plaça Scott, Mélissa et son père de son côté et les trois bêtas de Derek du sien. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et ajouta Lydia à côté de son meilleur ami.

— Même si elle ne le sait pas, elle fait quand même partie du lot, baragouina-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il observa un long moment les prénoms, réfléchissant à mille à l'heure. Il fit un nouveau post-it qu'il épingla sous celui de l'alpha sans relever le soupir du gars.

— Peter est de nouveau en vie mec, même si le dire l'ancre dans une réalité que j'apparente plus à un cauchemar, râla-t-il. Derek ne dit rien.

Stiles se frotta vingt fois la bouche, se gratta trente fois la tignasse, ferma tout autant de fois les yeux et tapota son crayon jusqu'à s'agacer lui-même. Il finit par froncer sa bouille devant le schéma qui se construisait devant lui. Il écrivit "premier baiser "sur un papier et se racla vaguement la gorge en le fixant en bas, au centre du tableau. Il refusait de voir la tête de Derek et tenta de contenir les battements débiles de son palpitant. Il prit la ficelle et relia Derek et lui à travers le baiser. Il fit un feuillet "gros bleu pas beau "qu'il mit au-dessus de "premier baiser ". L'homme le surprit en se levant. Il piqua les post-its du jeune sans que l'autre ne réagisse, le cœur en berne et la peur au ventre. Il nota un truc et le cola juste entre les deux derniers mots. "Diversion ". Stiles se sentit se liquéfier sur place.

— Je vous ai entendu venir à des kilomètres, précisa l'homme dans un murmure en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Je le savais… blanchis Stiles, le souffle coupé. Je l'avais dit à Scott, pesta-t-il en pinçant méchamment les lèvres, le cœur fou. Mais comme je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain idiot, maudit-il sourdement en songeant à son frère de cœur. Je vais lui arracher les crocs avec un putain de maillet et lui déboucher les oreilles avec une perceuse, ragea-t-il en se cachant derrière ses mains. Enfin… se reprit-il en regardant l'homme qui le fixait platement. Du coup… t'as genre… heu… bah, t'as tout entendu quoi… grimaça-t-il à l'intention de Derek.

— Jusqu'au moindre détail, approuva le loup en opinant du chef.

Stiles se tendit instantanément. Derek avait tout entendu. De sa certitude d'être détesté du loup jusqu'à sa comparaison avec un insecte. Et le loup l'avait justement épinglé ce soir-là. Il avait appuyé tout ce que le jeune avait dit ou pensé. Pour au final quoi ? Venir s'excuser ? Une colère sourde revint à l'assaut de ses nerfs déjà bien malmenés. Derek perdit instantanément de sa superbe devant son changement d'humeur. Stiles venait de passer de la honte à l'exaspération. Il vit parfaitement le masque par défaut de Derek fondre pour lisser les traits anguleux de son visage.

— Tu ne te joues pas de moi, hein ? réclama ironiquement l'adolescent d'un ton grave et vibrant de rage. Depuis le début, tu savais... continua-t-il avec lenteur en dévisageant l'homme comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

— _Tu_ t'es joué de moi, tenta Derek, mais malgré sa face bravache, il semblait inquiet, comme s'il aurait voulu rattraper ses mots.

— Pour sauver tes bêtas parce que _tu_ nous laissais de côté en nous mentant leur absence, Derek, grogna le jeune, une violence particulière bandant tous ses muscles. Il avait envie de lui refaire le portrait. Pire, il en avait _besoin._

— Je n'avais pas prévu de t'embrasser, continua Stiles. J'avais prévu de sauver le cul d'ados que _tu_ as mordu, que _tu_ as jetés dans ce monde surnaturel, que _tu_ as entrainés à bousculer tout le monde et à se prendre pour des connards arrogants comme toi, cracha-t-il à la face de l'autre.

— Quand je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu avais fait ça, tu n'as même pas eu la franchise de me le dire, reprocha le loup en se raccrochant à sa propre colère.

— Quand je t'ai demandé si tu te jouais de moi, tu m'as interdit de penser ça ! s'emporta le jeune avec force. Derek mit sa main sur la bouche du brun qui se débattit comme un beau diable.

— Ton père va se réveiller, chuchota agressivement l'adulte à son oreille. Stiles se détacha et s'éloigna autant qu'il pouvait du garou. Même si sa table de nuit ne permettait pas un grand espace entre eux et que Derek faisait barrage pour les autres sorties possibles.

— Je ne m'en irais pas, murmura l'homme avec autorité en comprenant que l'ado allait le virer de chez lui. Tu voulais comprendre. On va continuer jusqu'à ce qu'on se comprenne, finit-il lentement, sans cacher sa frustration grandissante ni cette raideur qui lui faisait refermer les poings.

— OK, dit l'ado avec un rictus blessé. T'as entendu Scott et je t'ai embrassé parce que j'ai pas trouvé mieux, dit-il, fielleux. Mais ça, tu le sais déjà, puisque t'as tout entendu, ironisa-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans l'attente de la suite.

— J'étais contrarié, oui Stiles, mais je l'ai été davantage en me rendant justement compte que j'agissais avec toi exactement comme tu l'avais dit à Scott, grogna-t-il, sur les nerfs, avant d'inspirer pour retrouver son calme. Assieds-toi s'il te plait, réclama le loup avec douceur, baissant les yeux.

Cette posture amplifia la méfiance de l'hyperactif qui obtempéra malgré tout. Le loup se tourna vers le tableau et soupira gravement. Stiles le détailla, étonné par cette capitulation étrange, presque déplacée. L'homme détacha leurs deux prénoms et avant que le jeune n'ait pu protester, il les épingla côte à côte au centre. Il retira les papiers qui ne portaient pas de prénoms ainsi que la ficelle rouge. Il s'éloigna et reprit des épingles pour les piquer autour de tous les prénoms, avant de les entourer de ficelle rouge pour les enfermer dans un cercle. Mais Stiles ne regardait déjà plus. Là, sur le sol, trainait le mot "diversion ". Il se pencha en avant pour le ramasser, fixant les lettres comme si elles contenaient toutes les réponses. Sa colère fondit comme neige au soleil, toutes ses attentions tournées sur le bout de papier.

— Derek, lâcha-t-il sans regarder l'homme. C'est ça, souffla-t-il en se mettant debout, toujours obnubilé par le feuillet. Et si tout ça, ce n'étaient que des diversions, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure en redressant enfin sa bouille pour tomber sur deux orbes cristallins. Derek fronça sa mine et prit le mot des mains du jeune.

— Boyd, Erica, les Alphas… le temps, les animaux… Énuméra l'homme.

Ils se fixèrent un moment avant de se déplacer vers le bureau et de s'activer à détailler le tableau mobile juste à côté. Celui qui contenait la véritable enquête.

— On cherche pas au bon endroit, affirma l'adolescent en se tenant la bouche.

— Le temps et les animaux, on peut penser que c'est le sujet principal… tenta Derek.

— Non… non Derek… c'est tellement plus grand que ça. On est trop focalisé sur les détails et on oublie l'ensemble, commença le jeune en bougeant plein de papiers et en détachant les fils qui les unissaient. Il faut penser actes et conséquences… Mais on ne connait pas le premier acte Derek. On ignore tout de la raison qui a amené une meute d'alpha à Beacon-Hills. Tout ce qui découle vient du premier acte.

— Ils me veulent dans leur meute, dit l'homme, et Stiles fut un peu surpris de cette voix si proche de son oreille et de ce souffle brûlant sur sa nuque. Il secoua la tête.

— Non, la question est pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils recrutent ? Pourquoi une meute puissante recruterait ?

— Ils se préparent à un combat, rappela le loup.

— Ou ils se préparent à se défendre Derek, dit le jeune en continuant à réorganiser son tableau mobile.

— Pareil, éluda l'alpha.

— Totalement différent mec, refusa l'ado en secouant la tête. Tu as dit toi-même qu'ils craignaient quelque chose de plus fort qu'eux. Ça supprime les chasseurs, Gérard. Ça met en avant Morel, ce qu'elle a fait à tes bêtas. Je pense… je ne crois plus qu'ils soient seulement un cheval de trois… en tous cas, pas uniquement pour la meute… plus un genre de sonde… ou de… je sais pas… d'appât sentinelle… un truc bien louche que même les auteurs de X-Men n'auraient pas pu prévoir, finit-il en se concentrant sur son puzzle.

— Ça n'explique pas pourquoi ils ont voulu que je les libère, alors que ta première hypothèse répondait à tout ça, réfléchit le loup.

— Pense, respire, vis "diversion" Derek, murmura l'hyperactif, focalisé sur son tableau. Ils nous ont juste détournés du vrai problème en nous en fabriquant un autre. Et ils te veulent toujours dans leur meute, donc le fait que ce soit tes bêtas est mieux. Ce que je veux dire… essaya le jeune en faisant face à l'homme beaucoup trop près de lui. On a tout misé sur le fait que les Alphas étaient le centre de l'enquête, mais c'est pas ça. Le centre est une valeur inconnue, appuya-t-il en écrivant un gros X sur un nouveau post-il, se servant du torse de Derek comme support avant de retourner à son travail sans relever la tronche blasée de l'alpha. Il épingla son X au milieu. Ils se reculèrent tous deux pour contempler la nouvelle œuvre de l'ado.

— Et si Boyd et Erica étaient censés mourir cette nuit-là… dit l'homme. S'ils n'étaient pas censés m'attirer moi ou la meute. Si les sauts sur leurs cous étaient pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

— Co-comment ça ? réclama Stiles en le fixant.

— C'est un signe qui ressemble à celui de l'infinie, un huit dans une croix qui concorde avec une rose des vents…

— Des compagnons… expira Stiles en tenant le poignet de Derek. L'homme lui jeta un étrange regard. J'ai vu… lu… un truc là-dessus ! 'Fin, je croyais que c'était une connerie, maugréa-t-il en se grattant la nuque nerveusement. Bref, ce n'est pas la marque des compagnons, mais un symbole d'unification qui relierait deux âmes. Putain, comme c'est évident maintenant, pesta-t-il en se frappant le front devant l'alpha aux yeux rougeoyants.

— Ils ont fabriqué des compagnons, grogna-t-il fortement.

— C'est une offrande Derek, renchérit le fils du shérif qui commençait à réunir petit à petit les pièces.

— Non Stiles, c'est un avertissement, lâcha le loup en passant une paume lourde sur son visage coupable.

— Non Derek, je suis sûr que c'est une offrande, insista l'adolescent en tenant son épaule. C'est un cadeau. Ils ont été parés de symboles et d'essences Derek… Morel ne faisait pas des expériences, elle les purifiait, comme avant de les mettre dans un putain de tombeau égyptien, maugréa-t-il en frottant sa bouille fatiguée. Il avait lu des tas de choses sans queue ni tête, mais il touchait du bout des doigts quelque chose qui rendait ses recherches plus avisées qu'il ne l'avait pensé de prime abord.

— Erica ne se maquille plus. Boyd est encore plus solennel qu'avant, mec. Pourquoi, je l'ignore, mais on touche un truc là, assura-t-il en serrant le muscle du loup qui redressa sa figure pour s'ancrer dans ses prunelles d'ambre.

— Ne fait-on pas d'offrande aux Dieux Stiles ? demanda l'homme avec gravité.

— Ou à ce qui s'en rapproche, Derek. Une force magique ou je sais pas quoi. Quelque chose qui dépasse la puissance d'une meute, une meute qui cherche à se faire pardonner…

— Stiles… faut que je te dise quelque chose… déglutit Derek en attrapant le cou du plus jeune chaleureusement. Peut-être que les alphas n'ont pas répliqué à notre attaque parce qu'on leur a offert quelque chose de plus pur, de plus vrai qu'un couple préfabriqué, finit-il entre ses dents, les prunelles vacillantes.

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda l'adolescent, incertain. La poigne du loup était pleine de tendresse et de ce que Stiles qualifierait de regret.

— Nous… murmura l'homme avec un facies déformé par l'appréhension.

— De quoi tu parles ? s'inquiéta l'hyperactif en se détachant de la prise de Derek pour reculer d'un pas.

— Je parle du lien de meute, soupira l'alpha en laissant retomber lâchement sa main, dépité.

— Tout ce que je ressens ces derniers temps… Derek… tenta le jeune, le cœur fatigué par les émotions. Est-ce… est-ce que… c'est la meute ? C'est… c'est vraiment tous les loups qui vivent ça ? Derek baissa les yeux.

— T'es en train de me dire quoi là ? rit faussement le jeune en se reculant davantage. Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas putain ? s'agaça-t-il, perdant de son assurance. Alors quoi ? Je ressens vraiment tes émotions ? Les tiennes ? insista-t-il en posant sa main sur sa bouche, perdu.

— C'est le lien Stiles, grogna le loup sans violence. On est tous proches. Ce n'est pas toi et moi, c'est nous tous, essaya-t-il de le convaincre. Ou de se convaincre lui-même, songea l'adolescent, éberlué par l'absurdité de la situation.

— Je ne sens pas Scott sous ma peau, répondit-il avec véhémence. Tu peux pas me saquer et pourtant t'es partout sous la mienne Derek, lâcha-t-il avant de pouvoir rattraper son reproche.

— Si Stiles, tu sens Scott et tous ceux qui font partie de ton cercle, murmura Derek avec assurance et détermination. Tu les connais par cœur, tu sais ce qu'ils pensent… tu anticipes. Bien sûr qu'on est sous ta peau, dans ta tête. Tu résonnes avec nous Stiles, continua-t-il. Tu résonnes pour nous. Mais… mes émotions sont saccadées par mon passé, fracturées… avoua-t-il avec dépit. Et tu essaies malgré toi de refaire le puzzle Stiles. Tu prends mes émotions brutes et tu les plaques sur un tableau jusqu'à y obliger des nuances en recollant tous mes morceaux, finit-il en serrant poings et mâchoires.

— Je… tenta Stiles, le palpitant détraqué. Je… c'est… essaya-t-il, la gorge contrainte. Il eut peur de ce qu'impliquait cette possibilité. Il eut peur de son attachement pour cet homme. De ce que voulait dire le fait de chercher à reconstruire quelqu'un de brisé. Peur en s'imaginant échouer.

— Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut prévenir Boyd et Erica, éluda Stiles sans la moindre subtilité. Et qu'on fasse attention à nos culs… murmura-t-il en se rappelant les alphas qui étaient au lycée.

— Il faut qu'on dorme là-dessus et on y verra plus clair au matin, répondit l'homme en fusillant l'adolescent du regard. Il semblait déçu à présent. Terriblement déçu.

— Enlève ton futal, conseilla le jeune en faisant fi de l'humeur désagréable de l'adulte. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça. Il fallait absolument qu'il songe à autre chose.

— Pardon ? sembla se désarçonner Derek, ce qui fit royalement sourire le jeune.

— J'ai des problèmes de circulation rien qu'à te regarder dormir en jean gars, précisa-t-il, moqueur. T'as peur qu'on se réveil les jambes emmêlées ? réclama-t-il avec un sourire en coin, allant jusqu'à offrir un clin d'œil au loup revêche.

— Le seul qui a peur de se mêler ici, c'est toi, Stiles, gronda le loup en se désapant sans lâcher son regard.

— Je me mêle de tout mec, même de ce qui ne me regarde pas, rétorqua l'ado en arquant plusieurs fois les sourcils. N'empêche, aujourd'hui, t'as comme une sorte de… j'sais pas… si je devais choisir le meilleur terme médical pour décrire ton nouveau comportement… j'dirais que tu es victime d'une légère atrophie du manche à balai…

— Est-ce qu'on va finir au moins une fois une de nos conversations sans que tu ne fasses… ça ? interrogea le loup en boxer noir, excédé, en fichant une claque derrière la tête du gamin.

— Allez beau brun, viens mordiller le cou de ton doudou préféré, suggéra plutôt l'hyperactif en se rapprochant de l'homme contrarié.

— Tu m'emmerdes Stiles.

— Ouais, Drek, sourit l'autre en tendant son cou. Mais je suis totalement fragile, et peureux, et si humain… laisse-moi dormir dessus pour y voir plus clair au matin ? proposa-t-il en constatant que Derek ne faisait pas un geste dans sa direction.

L'homme attrapa la taille du jeune pour le coller à lui. Là, sans un avertissement, il mordit le creux juste dessous son oreille. Mais ce fut d'une telle douceur, d'une telle gourmandise, que Stiles sentit un courant totalement déplacé courir dans son corps. Son cœur s'emballa davantage en sentant la langue de Derek le goûter, échauffant son visage, son ventre et ses reins. Il réprima un gémissement au baiser littéralement ambigu du loup, tentant de se reculer sans y parvenir.

— D… heu… mec, c'est… hann… Je vais bander abruti, reprocha-t-il en essayant de tirer les cheveux de l'homme pour le virer de cet endroit beaucoup trop sensible et érogène à son goût.

Derek se recula, les iris carmins, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres. Il arqua les sourcils avant de dépasser le jeune pour s'installer dans son lit. Sur son oreiller.

— Je vais faire comme si tu n'avais pas roulé un patin à ma gorge, baragouina l'ado, fébrile, en passant une main sur son cou humide. Je ne sais pas si je dois être écœuré ou te supplier de recommencer, se dit-il à lui-même, abasourdi par sa propre réaction. P-pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— J'avais envie de mourir, et tu viens vraiment de me dissuader… surtout maintenant que je connais ton talent pour les gémissements, se moqua Derek. J'essaie de t'aider à apprendre ma langue, proposa l'homme devant un Stiles statufié dans la rougeur. Viens te coucher, mais éteins la lumière avant, demanda Derek en s'enfouissant dans le coussin.

— Mec, tu viens me toiletter le creux de sous l'oreille là, j'estime avoir le droit à une explication ! s'insurgea Stiles, ahuri.

— Viens dormir _chéri_ , oublis pas la lampe… grogna Derek et Stiles rit en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

— J'arrive mon loup, susurra-t-il d'une voix exagérément rauque avant d'aller éteindre la lumière.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juju :** _Les réponses ne vont plus arrêter de pleuvoir, reste à savoir si elles sont justes o.O héhé ! ^^' Oui, il y a un lien entre eux, on parle de Derek et Stiles, les victimes prisées de la fan-fiction ! lol ! (Psst, juste entre nous, quand j'ai regardé les 4 premières saisons, je ne les aurais jamais imaginé ensemble… Là, j'ai cherché des vidéos TeenWolf et il y avait genre, que des montages Sterek ! J'ai été littérairement contaminé -' C'est tellement pire que la grippe ce truc, j'arrive plus à m'en débarrasser T.T) Brefouille, fallait que je l'avoue à quelqu'un ^^' Et bien, la suite de suite, comme tu as pu le constater ! J'espère que tu as aimé malgré le foutoir ;) Bonne soirée à toi et à tout bientôt ! Bizzzz_

* * *

 ** _Verdict ? Bon, Bof, merdique, ou je dois tenter une strangulation avec la sixième corde d'une guitare folk ?_**

 ** _Bonne soirée les tiots loupiots du jour mourant ;)_**

 ** _Gali_**


	8. The semaine pourri - Partie 1

**_Bonjour lecteurs-garous des temps modernes !_**

 ** _Oui, exceptionnellement, je poste une semaine avant, et comme le chapitre d'origine fait près de quinze mille mots, je l'ai coupé en trois parties et vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine ! XD Il n'y a aucune raison particulière à ça, donc, si c'est l'anniv de quelqu'un dans les jours qui viennent, bon anniversaire ! lol !_**

 ** _Encore mercis à tous ceux qui me suivent, me mettent dans leurs favs et m'écrivent pleins de petits mots supers motivants. Merci également à mes lecteurs silencieux, nos récits vivent par vos regards ;)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture… ou pas :/_**

 ** _(RAR guests en bas)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

 _The semaine pourri – 1_ _ère_ _Partie_

— Stiles, tu vas être en retard, chuchota Derek sur sa nuque.

— Hum… grogna le jeune sans bouger d'un micromillimètre.

— Tu es peut-être même déjà en retard… essaya l'homme, son sourire se dessinant sur le cou sensible de l'adolescent.

— M'en fou, râla-t-il en s'accrochant au bras dénudé de son super nouveau réveil vivant.

Il eut vaguement un brin de compassion pour ce pauvre membre qui devait supporter sa tête depuis quelques heures maintenant, puis se souvint qu'il était un loup-garou. Il tenta d'être encore plus lourd, relâchant son corps comme seul un mort sait le faire. Après tout, la condition de Derek était plus qu'avantageuse, si on omettait les chasseurs, les créatures mortellement mortelles, la pleine lune, les instincts carnassiers… Bon, OK, ce n'était pas super avantageux, mais il vivait la même chose alors qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

— Stiles, prévint l'homme.

Mais son souffle brûlant était trop agréable et l'hyperactif refusait de quitter ce cocon chaud, solide et moelleux à la fois. De plus, Derek voulait – soi-disant – qu'il se lève, pourtant il était entouré autour de lui comme un fichu boa. Ce mec était une vraie peluche quand on y regardait plus avant. Et puis, l'école pouvait bien attendre, il ne faisait même pas encore jour ! C'était quoi cette envie soudaine de le lever avant l'aurore ? Même son paternel ne se risquerait pas à essayer un truc pareil. C'était totalement perdu d'avance. Derek était si vieux et ronchon – et vieux, rappelons-le – qu'il avait oublié ce que c'était d'être adolescent ? Se réveiller quinze minutes avant les cours, ça, c'était de son âge.

— Chuuut… se contenta-t-il de répliquer, appréciant malgré lui la respiration chaleureuse qui caressait sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux trop longs.

— Je crois que tu es vraiment en retard, tenta le loup qui paraissait incapable de le convaincre correctement.

Il faut dire que la main de l'adulte tenait fermement sa taille, que son menton avait élu domicile sur l'une de ses vertèbres cervicales et que ses jambes le gardaient totalement en otage. Stiles aurait sans doute dû s'en défendre, surtout maintenant que leurs multiples conversations tentaient d'émerger dans sa mémoire. Surtout maintenant qu'une impression de manque s'esquissait dans sa conscience somnolente, titillant sa psyché qu'il repoussa de toutes ses forces. Il était bien là, tellement bien. Trop bien. Derek devait sans doute sentir tout ce qui faisait qu'il se sentait si parfaitement bien, mais pour l'instant, Stiles n'était pas assez réveillé pour s'en préoccuper vraiment. Il voulait juste que le loup reste comme ça et cède à son tout nouveau caprice silencieux : s'ancrer dans ce pieu pour les vingt prochaines heures.

Un nez se faufila dans ses cheveux et le jeune frissonna agréablement. Il s'attacha plus qu'il n'était possible au bras qui lui servait d'oreiller. Son corps alangui ne souhaitait que ça, être papouillé. Le soupir rauque de l'alpha serra quelque chose dans son ventre. Quelque chose de très plaisant. Une douleur tout à fait acceptable qu'il était tout disposé à ajouter à ses habitudes quotidiennes. Des crocs vinrent taquiner son cou et il expira la vague de plaisir qui parcourut son corps comme un courant électrique. Il sentit son moindre duvet se hérisser alors que son palpitant quittait le tempo calme du sommeil pour emprunter celui d'une mélodie tout en puissance.

— Mon dieu… apprécia-t-il, extatique. Recommence, expira-t-il en se collant davantage au garou.

La morsure vint presque aussitôt, compressant son ventre et sa poitrine affolée. Son corps se réchauffa instantanément malgré tous les frissons qu'il en ressentit. Ce fut comme si sa peau se réveillait à son tour et que chaque parcelle en contact avec celle de Derek le brûlait d'une délicieuse manière. Il sentit les abdos dénudés de l'homme sur le bas de son dos, leurs jambes emmêlées… Il avait envie de plus. D'un torse entièrement nu sur son dos. D'un corps à corps. Derek se colla plus qu'il n'était possible et Stiles gémit sans pouvoir en refréner la supplique. Quand l'homme lécha sa nuque, il fut incapable d'empêcher le soubresaut de ses hanches. Derek l'agrippa avec force avant de le morde à nouveau, sa main glissant sur son ventre tendu d'anticipation.

— Stiles ! C'est l'heure dépassée de dix minutes ! tonna une voix depuis le pas de la porte, qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. L'hyperactif écarquilla les yeux, debout avant même que son esprit en ait donné l'ordre à son corps. Il s'écroula aussitôt au pied de son lit, clignant des paupières face à l'agression du jour. Du jour…

— Merde ! pesta-t-il en se relevant rapidement, la tête lui tournant désagréablement. Il constata son père qui l'observait depuis le couloir et le salua vaguement avant de se précipiter sur son armoire.

— Et chier, râla-t-il, dans le coaltar, en frottant sa tignasse et ses yeux bouffis.

Il jeta un mauvais regard à son lit vide, serrant les dents en se concentrant sur sa tâche : se préparer en moins de cinq minutes et filler au lycée. Oublier le rêve ambigu qui lui rappelait tous les autres. C'est vêtu d'un vieux jean, d'un tee-shirt rehaussé d'une chemise rouge à carreaux et de son sac lâchement posé sur son épaule, qu'il se retourna vers le tableau attenant à son pieu. Il observa le schéma que Derek avait fait une semaine plus tôt et prit son oreiller pour le balancer dessus, fixant une des punaises ce décrochée par le choc. Son prénom virevolta comme une feuille en automne pour s'échouer avec grâce sur le sol. Il se détourna et descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine où son père l'attendait, tasse au bord des lèvres et mine inquiète. Depuis quelques jours, John puait l'angoisse, même pour son flair humain. Stiles l'ignora pour fouiller dans le placard du haut et prendre une brioche, déjà prêt à se barrer.

— Stiles… je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne veuilles pas aller au lycée, tenta son parent. Stiles s'arrêta dans sa course contre la montre pour dévisager l'homme de loi.

— Je veux y aller, dit-il avec conviction, dents serrées.

— Ether était ton amie… Dit doucement le shérif en détaillant sa moindre réaction. Pouvait-il sentir le cœur de Stiles se démettre ? Pouvait-il voir son sang se figer dans ses veines ?

.

 _6 jours plus tôt._

 _Mardi précisément._

— Stiles, tu vas être en retard, chuchota Derek sur sa nuque.

— Hum… grogna le jeune sans bouger d'un micromillimètre.

— Tu es peut-être même déjà en retard… essaya l'homme, son sourire se dessinant sur le front de l'adolescent.

— M'en fou, râla-t-il en s'accrochant au torse de son super nouveau réveil vivant.

— C'est ton deuxième jour Stiles… susurra le loup, attendri, en embrassant le crâne de l'humain, sa paume chaleureuse remontant sur sa nuque pour la masser délicatement.

— On est totalement un couple… baragouina l'adolescent, les souvenirs de la veille plein la tête. La main de Derek s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Même que tu roules des patins à mon cou, se rappela-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, un large sourire fendant déjà son visage gorgé de sommeil.

Le garou se leva, tendu comme un arc, imposant un froid désagréable sur l'épiderme de l'hyperactif. Stiles ne s'en formalisa pas, incapable de se défaire de son amusement parfaitement visible. Sa vue fut aussitôt attirée par le tableau accroché au mur. Lui et Derek au centre, tous les autres autour, le fil en laine rouge les enfermant dans un cercle imparfait. Il se détourna de cette vision, l'esprit partant déjà en tous sens. Il se redressa sur un soupir et frotta sa figure avant de se mettre debout. Derek s'habillait déjà, prêt à partir.

— Est-ce qu'on va se faire la gueule ? réclama l'ado, perplexe, en réajustant son caleçon étroit du matin. C'est l'idée de couple ou juste que toi aussi, tu te remémores cette nuit ? insista-t-il devant le silence buté du garou. O-kay… heu… j'estime que si j'arrive à prendre bien tout ça, tu en ais également capable vieux, râla-t-il en ramassant ses vêtements éparpiller sur le sol. T'es peut-être juste pas du matin, mais c'est pas une raison pour faire la tronche comme si je venais de pisser sur ton blouson préféré, baragouina-t-il avec son tas de linge sale dans les bras.

— Tu tournes tout à l'humour pour ne pas faire face aux choses sérieuses Stiles, grogna Derek qui le fixait à présent avec cette déception de la veille.

— Tu tournes tout au drame comme si rien ne pouvait être une fichue bonne nouvelle, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? se défendit l'adolescent, blessé par cette vérité. Alors peut-être qu'à nous deux, on pourrait trouver un juste milieu acceptable et éviter de sombrer dans l'extrême ? proposa-t-il en se grattant la nuque de sa main libre.

— Ou vous pourriez descendre déjeuner et m'expliquer ce qu'un homme, majeur, faisait dans la chambre de mon fils toute une nuit ? réclama le shérif dans une colère froide qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Stiles sentit son cœur tomber au fond de son estomac et regarda Derek comme s'il venait de l'insulter. Sauf que le loup paraissait… statufié. John laissa la porte grande ouverte et partit sans un mot de plus. La gorge de Stiles se bloqua alors que son cerveau se faisait la malle. Il tenta de parler, mais happa l'air sans qu'on son n'en sorte.

— Mec ! Tu es censé avoir des supers sens super développés et super ouverts à toutes éventualités ! reprocha-t-il dans un chuchotement peu discret après une minute de silence. Mais le loup regardait juste la porte, abasourdi.

— Derek ? C'que j'suis censé dire à mon père ? questionna le jeune d'une voix trop aiguë en lâchant son linge pour se rapprocher de l'homme dans ce besoin instinctif de le secouer.

— Je l'ignore, Stiles, gronda le garou en le fusillant du regard.

— Cool, merci pour ton aide, ce n'est pas comme si mon père, le shérif, flic et armé, venait de nous spécifier qu'il sait totalement que tu dors ici, dans le lit de son fils mineur ! débita l'ado dans un chuintement paniqué et rageur. Il nous a sans doute vus enlacés, à moitié à poil, gémit-il en se cachant dans ses paumes, le palpitant perdu.

— On n'a rien fait de répréhensible, dit Derek, mais son manque d'assurance, en plus de lui rappeler que le loup n'était pas bien plus vieux que lui, ne le rassura pas pour deux ronds.

— Hors-mis dormir à moitié à poil dans mon lit de mineur vierge et pur ? lâcha-t-il, dégoulinant de sarcasme.

— Dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas toute la matinée, héla le shérif avec force.

— On a qu'à en profiter pour tout lui balancer, se précipita Stiles, paniqué. Tu lui montres tes jolis crocs et tes yeux tout sanguins et….

— Inutile de vous mettre au point, Stiles ! cria le flic.

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le jeune, rouge pivoine. Qui irait faire une chose pareille devant un officier génialissime et totalement rodé ? grimaça-t-il en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

— Le fils de ce même officier génialissime, répondit son parent d'une voix glaciale. Stiles s'agita en bougeant rageusement. Il inspira un grand coup en cherchant à se calmer dans les iris mitigés de Derek.

— Attention, nous voilà ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant fi des yeux écarquillés de l'alpha, dont il avait chopé la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

Si sentir la docilité soudaine de Derek l'effraya au plus haut point, il n'en dit rien. Il y avait tellement pire que son père le soupçonnant d'entretenir une relation avec un gars suspecté de tous les méfaits de Beacon-Hills. Il y avait des loups-garous alphas – toute une meute, précisons-le –, des kanimas, des chasseurs, un tonton psycho ressuscité, une force supérieure s'apparentant à un Dieu, des omégas sanguinaires, énuméra-t-il dans son esprit surchauffé. C'était pire qu'un père défendant la chasteté de son fils inutilement, non ? Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine et Stiles regretta d'avoir, non seulement, oublié de s'habiller, mais de tenir clairement la main de son "pas petit ami du tout "devant le shérif qui focalisa toute son intention sur ce geste. L'ado lâcha promptement les doigts du garou et rougit en pestant dans sa barbe inexistante.

— Bien le bonjour, shérif ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant un Derek dans le dos dans le but de l'obliger à s'assoir autour de la table. Derek qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

— Asseyez-vous, ordonna le père au loup qui obéit malgré sa tension très palpable. Toi aussi, Stiles, grogna-t-il à l'intention de son jeune, éberlué sur le pas de la porte.

L'hyperactif se précipita sur la chaise à côté du loup, risquant la chute. L'alpha le retint sans même lui jeter un regard et il s'assit dans un grincement qui tira des frissons désagréables à ses oreilles. Là, le silence et l'inactivité s'étirèrent, Stiles commençant à gesticuler nerveusement. Le shérif se leva et prépara un café au lait plein de sucre et un autre, noir et amer. Il les posa sans délicatesse sur la table. Aucun des deux accusés ne bougea le petit doigt pour prendre sa tasse respective.

— Buvez, ordonna le flic en s'asseyant lentement en face d'eux. L'ado et Derek prirent aussitôt leur tasse, puis Stiles changea d'avis en plaçant une main sur le bras du loup pour qu'il arrête son geste.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de préparer un interrogatoire en règle, dans notre propre cuisine, avec du café ? réclama le jeune, outré, en fixant son père avec ahurissement. J'estime, dans ce cas, qu'on mérite au moins des crêpes au sucre ou des pancakes ! s'offensa le gamin. Derek se claqua une main sur le visage, dépité.

— Je suppose que la bonne version de tes élucubrations était "Il rêve de me coller à un mur pour m'emballer"? éluda gravement le père, hors de lui. Le jeune sentit son visage surchauffer en se rappelant de leur conversation.

— J'ai dit ça ? gémit-il, indigné. N-Non ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant à moitié. Les loups-garous étaient la bonne version ! assura-t-il en jetant un œil à son complice aux yeux fermés. Derek semblait vouloir disparaître. Montre-lui Derek ! exigea le jeune, le cœur fou, en secouant l'épaule du jeune Hale qui l'observait à présent comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Un poing s'écrasant contre une table fit littéralement sursauter le gamin, qui se rassit aussitôt devant la rage noire de son père. Il déglutit face au shérif qui paraissait vouloir l'étrangler. C'est la main de Derek sur sa cuisse qui lui permit de respirer à nouveau, comme un noyé.

— Retire ta main de sa cuisse, ordonna dangereusement le flic. Stiles sentit une rage impérieuse couler dans ses veines et il se mit debout avec un calme nouveau qui conférait à son visage, une pâleur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

— Tes yeux… Souffla John, désarçonné. Mais son gamin ne l'écoutait plus.

— Alors c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée de colère. C'est parce que Derek est un homme ? Parce que l'idée que je puisse craquer pour un gars t'horripile ? insista-t-il fortement, la déception coulant par tous les pores de sa peau.

— Q-quoi ? se fâcha le shérif, perplexe et outré. N'imp… tenta-t-il en se redressant à son tour. Mais il craignait quelque chose et dévisageait son fils comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

— Tu aurais trouvé une fille dans mon pieu, tu m'aurais attendu, tout sourire, et tu m'aurais félicité d'une bravade dans le dos ! reprocha l'ado avec force en accablant son père de ses prunelles inquisitrices.

— Stiles, calme-toi, ordonna Derek en empoignant sa nuque avec force de douceur. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, inutile de défendre quelque chose qui n'existe pas, continua le loup avec calme.

— Et alors ! invectiva l'hyperactif, bouillant de rage. Ça veut dire que si j'étais avec un mec, il me sermonnerait comme si je commettais un putain de crime Derek ! se défendit l'adolescent avec un grand geste en direction du shérif au teint maladif.

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas le sujet, rappela le loup en focalisant Stiles sur ses prunelles cristallines. Nous sommes juste une meute. Il n'y a rien entre nous, dit-il en massant le cou de l'adolescent qui acquiesça en recouvrant son calme peu à peu.

— Une meute ? questionna John d'une voix faible. Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Le shérif semblait confus et à deux doigts de s'écrouler sur sa chaise. C'est une sorte de gang ? continua-t-il en essayant de s'accrocher à ses soupçons et à sa colère.

— Non P'pa… tu sais, l'histoire des loups-garou…

— Arrête de me mener en bateau avec des absurdités ! exigea l'homme de loi en pointant méchamment son unique enfant de l'index. Un grognement sourd les détourna de l'autre et ils observèrent Derek, transformé et tous crocs dehors.

— Une meute de loups-garous, répéta Stiles en présentant l'alpha d'un signe vague de la main.

Après quoi, il tenta d'expliquer à son paternel sa vie depuis plus d'un an. Mais John se contenta de regarder Derek comme si le gars avait une deuxième tête qui lui poussait au milieu du front. Derek prit la relève, en expliquant qu'il ne voulait aucun mal à son fils unique. Le shérif ne réagit pas plus. C'est comme ça qu'il partit au travail, sans un regard pour eux et qu'il intima à son fils d'aller en cours même s'il avait loupé la première heure.

Stiles alla se préparer, un malaise grandissant en lui. Seul le temps paraissait normal : chaud sans être brûlant et beau sans passer d'une humeur à l'autre. Derek l'accompagna à l'école sans qu'ils n'échangent le moindre mot. En bref, la journée – hormis la météo – commença très mal. Pire, l'alpha repéra immédiatement les jumeaux devant les portes du lycée et demanda à Stiles s'il était au courant. La grimace coupable du jeune ne fit qu'accentuer la tension entre eux. L'ado quitta le véhicule devant un Derek qui l'évita du regard et partit en trombe. C'était juste un de ces jours pourrit où l'hyperactif regrettait d'avoir eu la méga mauvaise idée de se réveiller.

Et puis, vint le cours de littérature avec une nouvelle prof, Mme Black. Bien sûr, tout se passa sans encombre, même si Scott s'était inquiété de son absence en début de matinée. Tout ce passa bien jusqu'à ce que Stiles remarque un pansement sur la cheville de Lydia Martin, l'interroge, et apprenne que la demoiselle s'était fait attaquée par son micro chien qui n'avait jamais fait preuve d'agressivité. Tout continua à bien se passer quand Scott fut appelé par son patron parce que les animaux pétaient les plombs au cabinet. En fait, tout se passa tellement bien qu'une nuée de corbeaux se projeta littéralement contre les carreaux de la classe. Mieux encore —notez l'ironie —, les volatiles en brisèrent le barrage, quitte à mourir, et se ruèrent sur eux, sur les murs et le plafond. Prendre des coups de bec aurait pu être rageant, parce que vraiment douloureux, mais la colère n'eut pas le temps de se manifester devant ce sacrifice incongru. Plus d'une centaine de ces emplumés étaient morts. La classe était un cimetière d'oiseaux de mauvais augure… Tellement rassurant.

Le seul côté positif à ce début de journée chaotique fut ce moment où – après avoir lâché la belle rouquine qu'il avait protégée de son corps durant la folie des oiseaux – Lydia l'étouffa littéralement dans son étreinte. Stiles aurait dû sauter de joie. Lydia Martin, froide de par son intelligence et son arrogance réfrigérée, venait de lui sauter dessus pour le câliner. Mais, non. Ça l'inquiéta deux fois plus et il fut incapable de lui rendre son geste.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle dans son oreille. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Le monde allait exploser, impossible autrement.

— De-de rien, bafouilla-t-il en tapotant gauchement le dos de la belle. Disons que tu me dois un ciné, profita-t-il, pressé de l'entendre le lui refuser et que les choses reprennent leur cours normal.

— Samedi, assura la jeune fille en se reculant, ses prunelles émeraude pleines de chaleur.

Stiles sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Voilà, il était né à la mauvaise époque et allait être témoin de la fin du monde. La fille qu'il avait désiré toute sa vie de par son inaccessibilité, venait d'accepter une invitation au ciné, le tout au milieu d'une classe pleine de corbeaux morts et d'élèves hagards. C'était une horrible fin. L'auteur avait de sérieux problèmes psychologiques et n'irait nulle part avec ce scénar complètement pourri, songea-t-il, pétrifié.

Les flics débarquèrent, prirent les dépositions et les jeunes loupèrent les cours jusqu'à midi. Stiles resta dans un état de semi-conscience où le seul but était de survivre à cette journée comme il s'évertuait à survivre depuis plus d'un an. Il envoya plusieurs messages à Scott et à Derek. Seul Scott lui répondit : les animaux étaient quasiment tous morts d'automutilation. Isaac et lui continuèrent leur après-midi en évitant soigneusement de se confronter aux jumeaux qui les surveillaient de près. Ils se quittèrent après le sport et Stiles se dirigea vers le parking. Là, il pesta en se plaquant une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas pris sa voiture puisque Derek l'avait amené.

— Je te dépose quelque part ? réclama Lydia avec un sourire timide. Stiles déglutit, mais accepta en silence avant de monter du côté passager.

— Ça va ? s'enquit-il tout de même en observant la jeune fille qui conduisait prudemment. Tu ramènes pas Alyson ?

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, son père est venu la chercher, Stiles, répondit-elle en secouant la tête, amusée. Je vais bien sinon, merci, expira-t-elle au premier feu rouge. Et toi ? Toujours dans tes affaires de loups et de chasseurs ? Stiles ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche alors que la rouquine redémarrait sans plus le regarder.

— Oui, merci… je suppose… lâcha-t-il avant de se fixer sur la route, mal à l'aise. Le reste du chemin se passa en silence et l'ado fut ravi de sortir du véhicule. Il allait claquer la porte quand Lydia la referma gentiment.

— Trouve-toi une vraie chemise, ordonna-t-elle avec dédain en clignant des paupières comme seules les filles hautaines est magnifiques savaient le faire. Pour le cinéma, précisa-t-elle devant la face perplexe du jeune qui s'étonna sans bouger. Tu ne me prenais pas au sérieux, reprocha la demoiselle en pinçant les lèvres.

— Si… si ! se rattrapa-t-il en souriant faussement. À samedi ! Enfin, à demain et après-demain et… à tous les autres jours de la semaine, même samedi… pour le ciné… Toussota-t-il en frottant sa nuque.

— À samedi ! dit-elle joyeusement en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de partir. Stiles resta figé pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se décider à quitter son point de vue pour rentrer chez lui.

Évidemment, comme cette journée avait commencé sous les meilleurs auspices, son père était déjà rentré, avait envahi la cuisine et une bonne vingtaine de dossiers étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce exiguë. Stiles se statufia à l'entrée de la cuisine, bouche ouverte, bras ballants, son sac tombant lourdement sur le parquet. Il avait besoin d'être demain. Là, maintenant, il devait se réveiller, soit dans une boucle temporelle miraculeuse qui lui permettrait de revivre cette journée en super héros omniscient, soit juste d'être le lendemain de ce jour minable.

— C'que tu fais ? réussit-il à demander, le cœur en berne devant son père assis à même le sol au milieu du chao de ses papiers.

— Ha, Stiles, dit vaguement l'homme en se redressant gauchement. Le jeune observa les cernes de son paternel, sa mine épuisée et son regard absent.

— Papa ? tenta l'ado, en proie à la peur de voir son père perdre la raison comme il avait vu sa mère s'égarer quelques années plus tôt.

— Avec tous… ces trucs surnaturels… commença le policier qui gardait une distance étrange entre eux. Je me dis que je suis passé à côté de certaines choses… dans mes enquêtes… finit-il d'une voix fatiguée.

Stiles avança d'un pas incertain, John recula. L'adolescent sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Est-ce que son propre père avait peur de lui ? Est-ce que le cauchemar de son enfance recommençait avec son dernier parent ?

— Est-ce… commença le shérif en le scrutant. Est-ce que tu es… essaya-t-il en passant une paume lourde sur sa figure mature.

Le jeune secoua la tête, balisé et incapable de se décrocher de la vision de son père effrayé par son propre enfant, comme sa mère l'avait été des mois durant. Le soupir soulagé du shérif ne rassura pas le moins du monde l'hyperactif, même quand il le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin empreint de tout un tas de choses que Stiles ne voulait absolument pas identifier. Il rendit son étreinte à son père, le regard focalisé sur les papiers qui jonchaient le sol.

— Un an… soupira l'homme fébrilement. Un an que tu traines avec des… monstres, que tu risques ta vie, souffla-t-il dans le creux de son cou, réalisant certainement qu'il avait failli perdre son fils.

— C'que tu fais P'pa ? redemanda le brun en regardant le bordel de la cuisine.

— Je sais… je sais de quoi ça à l'air, dit l'homme en se reculant pour tenir les épaules de l'hyperactif qui peinait à respirer. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que ta mère faisait…

— C'est exactement ce qu'elle faisait, coupa le gamin du bout des lèvres, pétrifié par la scène qui lui en rappelait tellement d'autres.

— Stiles, regarde-moi, exigea son père jusqu'à ce que le jeune se braque sur ses prunelles grises. Je viens d'apprendre que les loups-garous existent, que mon fils unique les côtoie, qu'il y a des chasseurs et que les attaques d'animaux n'en sont peut-être pas, posa-t-il en caressant la joue de son enfant du pouce. Je collectionne les affaires non résolues Stiles, et plus je regarde les dates, plus je me rends compte qu'elles correspondent avec celles des pleines lunes, exposa-t-il en s'éloignant pour aller chercher un papier. Pleine lune, certifia-t-il en posant la feuille sur la table encombrée. Pleine lune, continua-t-il en prenant une autre feuille. Il y en a des dizaines Stiles, dit-il en regardant son fils qui se frottait la bouche.

— Tu devrais te reposer et… ranger tout ça… souffla le jeune.

Il détestait voir son père agité de cette manière. De cette façon démentielle qu'avait eue sa mère de s'agiter avant son internement. Il se sentait responsable de la mort de sa maman, il refusait de voir son père mourir par sa faute. De revivre la même chose. Il ne le supporterait pas.

— Stiles… ne me regarde pas comme ça, réclama l'homme de loi avec douceur. J'essaie juste de… dit-il en tournant sur lui-même pour regarder le foutoir autour de lui. Il grimaça en se grattant la tête et pesta pour lui-même. Excuse-moi Stiles… c'est vrai que c'est ce qu'elle faisait… pardonne-moi, répéta-t-il en revenant vers lui pour l'enlacer. Je suis désolé. Je vais bien. Je vais bien Stiles, continua-t-il alors que l'ado prenait conscience de ses propres larmes silencieuses et enserrait John avec désespoir.

— Je… je vais… on va ranger ensemble, éluda le jeune en se détachant.

Il s'essuya les yeux et commença à ordonner les dossiers qui trainaient partout. Son ventre se tordit désagréablement et il fit semblant de ne pas le sentir. De ne pas être assailli par les souvenirs de sa mère qu'il aidait, du haut de ses neuf ans, à ranger ses papiers et photos après une de ses crises de démence. Il fit semblant de ne pas voir son père inactif, comme elle l'avait été autrefois, le regardant classer sans l'aider. Il omit la boule dans sa gorge quand il sourit à son père, comme il avait souri à sa mère larmoyante quelques années plus tôt.

— Lydia m'a invité au cinéma, dit-il en ravalant ses larmes. 'Fin, je crois que c'est moi qui l'ai invité, mais elle a accepté, continua-t-il en ramassant les cartons du poste de police pour y mettre les feuilles.

Il eut peur, peur que son père se fâche comme Claudia s'était fâchée si souvent quand il partait dans des diatribes fatigantes. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, ça lui permettait de ne pas se tétaniser.

—Ce qui, en plus de s'apparenter à une fin du monde horrible, veut clairement dire que je ne suis pas si misérable que ça, réfléchit-il en frottant sa bouille devant les titres des feuilles qu'il devait mettre dans le bon contenant. Ses mains tremblaient et il se retint de froisser la chemise cartonnée qu'il tenait.

— Elle m'a souri hier, mais je me disais que c'était sans doute le fruit de mon imagination. Lydia Martin ne sourit pas à un looser tu vois ? Hé ben, en fait, je crois qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'une jeep peut parfaitement côtoyer un carrosse sans lui faire offense, continua-t-il en rangeant maladroitement les dossiers. Lydia Martin Papa, tu te rends compte ? C'est presque un miracle à ce stade, réfléchit-il en fronçant sa bouille, prenant un autre carton. Et le pire ? C'est que je… j'ai pas envie d'y aller, rit-il devant l'absurdité de cette vérité.

— Stiles…

— Je veux plus… l'épouser ou… la voir porter mes enfants… je ne veux absolument pas être son copain. L'idée même me donne envie de me cacher sous ma couette et de n'en sortir que quand elle aura trouvé une université à l'autre bout du pays.

— Stiles…

— Je la trouve magnifique, mais j'ai… j'ai besoin qu'elle soit cette fille inaccessible et de me morfondre en songeant au miracle de sa naissance, du moment que ça reste dans le domaine de l'intouchable et qu'elle refuse catégoriquement d'aller au ciné avec moi. Elle était censée dire non… râla-t-il en fermant le premier carton pour s'attaquer au suivant.

— Stiles, l'arrêta son père en lui prenant le bras pour le détourner de sa tâche. L'ado inspira en tremblant dans la nouvelle étreinte de son père. Va prendre une douche et faire tes devoirs, je vais m'occuper de ça, dit-il en caressant le crâne de son fils. Lydia Martin ne sait pas ce qu'elle perd… finit-il en faisant signe à son jeune de filer en haut. Stiles acquiesça et prit son sac en sortant. Il jeta un dernier regard à son père confiant avant de grimper les escaliers.

Après sa douche, il descendit et ils cuisinèrent ensemble. Pendant le repas, John lui posa quelques questions sur le surnaturel, auxquelles il s'efforça de répondre correctement, se perdant quelques fois dans ses explications. Il jaugea régulièrement les réactions de son parent en se demandant si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir lâché tout ça comme une bombe. Le shérif prit part à la conversation, redevenant l'enquêteur dont le jeune avait l'habitude. John lui demanda beaucoup de choses sur les risques qu'il avait pu encourir et Stiles l'épargna de la vérité, se contentant de lui dire combien les loups-garous l'avaient protégé et combien il ne risquait rien par rapport à eux. Si le flic douta, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il put enfin parler de Derek et de l'importance du lien de meute, rassurant son père quant à leur couple inexistant.

— Je dois donc accepter qu'il dorme à moitié nu dans ton lit ? réclama l'homme de loi en essuyant la vaisselle pour concentrer sa frustration sur la pauvre porcelaine.

— Disons juste que tu ne dois pas t'imaginer… commença Stiles avec un geste impuissant. Tu sais… qu'on… tu ne dois pas croire que…

— Que vous vous envoyez en l'air sous mon toit, compléta le père sourdement.

— C'est une façon de voir les choses, déglutit le jeune, rouge de honte. Même moi je ne l'imagine pas, baragouina-t-il en rinçant le dernier verre.

— Tu t'imaginais avec Lydia, mais pas avec Derek, dois-je y voir un déni à la Stiles ? demanda l'adulte en arrêtant tout mouvement.

— Papa ! reprocha l'adolescent, mortifié. Je veux pas… j'ai… c'est innocent ! Il ne me… on ne… il n'y a pas de…

— Sexe ? tenta l'adulte, apparemment satisfait devant le bafouillage de son rejeton rougissant. Vous n'avez pas consommé le lien de meute ? insista-t-il en souriant devant le regard outré du gamin.

— hu… répondit-il intelligemment. Tu le fais exprès ! accusa-t-il en secouant sa main mouillée sur le visage moqueur de son père. Je sais de qui je tiens mon humour exaspérant maintenant, râla-t-il avant de s'essuyer les mains, contrarié par le rire de son paternel. Je monte dans ma chambre, pesta-t-il en sortant de la cuisine rapidement.

— Stiles ! le retint John dans le couloir. Ecoute… je sais que tu es souvent seul… que Scott dort ici de temps en temps… ce matin, disons que voir un homme dans ton lit… ça n'a rien à voir avec de l'homophobie, tu comprends ? demanda l'adulte, triste et vanné.

— C'est bon Papa, je… je sais que ça fait beaucoup à digérer et je ne t'ai jamais pris pour quelqu'un d'intolérant, assura l'adolescent en souriant avec douceur. Si je me découvre un émoi pour Derek Hale, je te le dirai, promit-il en riant légèrement devant la tronche de son père. On parlera des bourdons et de l'homosexualité chez les animaux du monde entier, ajouta-t-il pour se venger. Et on n'aura pas à parler protection, puisque les loups-garous sont immunisés pour toutes les maladies ? proposa-t-il à son parent embarrassé.

—Monte dans ta chambre, ordonna le shérif en lui jetant un mauvais regard.

—Nuit ! héla l'ado en grimpant les escaliers deux par deux en riant comme un idiot.

—Je viendrais vérifier si tu dors... seul ! menaça l'homme.

Cette nuit-là, Derek ne vint pas. Peut-être en raison du matin même, ou des jumeaux, ou de la journée de folie dont il était loin d'être la seule victime. Dans tous les cas, il ne vint pas et Stiles ne ferma l'œil qu'un peu avant l'aube. Un peu après que son père soit venu vérifier sur lui. C'est un rêve aussi inapproprié que perturbant qui le fit émerger avant son réveil. Songer à Derek dans son dos était une chose, se l'imaginer le caresser avec des envies tendancieuses en était une autre.

* * *

 ** _RAR :_**

 **Juju :** _Merci, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plu, bonne journée à toi et à bientôt._

* * *

 ** _Verdict ? Bon ou je le supprime et saute de mon balcon envahi par les pigeons ? ^^'_**

 ** _Bon Dimanche, plein de poutoux et à très vite (normalement, si j'ai le temps, si tout se passe bien…) !_**

 ** _Gali_**


	9. The semaine pourri - Partie 2

**_Coucou les hivernaux de l'automne assiégé !_**

 ** _Tant de brouillard aujourd'hui qu'on ne distingue plus les contours du paysage par ici. C'est joli comme une toile impressionniste… Comment ça elle parle de météo ? Pas du tout, je parle de décor féérique pour une période féérique ;)_**

 ** _Bref… hm… Alors, de suite la suite de la pire semaine de Stiles. Une sorte d'accumulation qui pourrait bien le rendre chèvre avant vous ;)_**

 ** _Encore ce millier de mercis pour votre suivi, vos mises en fav et vos commentaires très appréciés et encourageants XD_**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

 ** _(RAR en bas, pour changer :-p)_**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

 _The semaine pourri – 2_ _ème_ _Partie_

 _Mercredi_

Stiles fila à la salle de bain, embrumé. Il se dévêtit rapidement et jeta un œil à son reflet – fragmenté par la porte bancale de l'armoire à pharmacie –. Mauvaise nuit. Son visage pâle et les valises sous ses yeux ne rendaient pas hommage à sa beauté naturelle. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Il manquait de sommeil.

L'adolescent prit une douche rapide, baillant trois fois à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était crevé. Il ne put s'empêcher de maudire Derek. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute. S'il était venu cette nuit, ils se seraient engueulés, se seraient rabibochés et auraient dormi. Pire, il n'aurait pas fait de rêve bizarre incluant un loup grincheux et entreprenant. Tout ça à cause de la veille – des soupçons de son père et de la fuite de l'alpha–, sa conscience se rangeait dans sa mémoire en passant par son subconscient d'adolescent pubère et naturellement en chaleur.

Il sortit de la douche, fourra son linge sale dans le bac et prit sa serviette. Il s'essuya rapidement et enroula le tissu éponge sur ses hanches. Sait-on jamais, peut-être que Derek l'attendait dans sa chambre… Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en constatant sa piaule vide. Une inquiétude déplacée s'insinua en lui, doucement, mais sûrement. Et si le loup n'était pas venu parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ? Pire, s'il s'était fait attaquer et que son corps sans vie gisait dans un coin sombre de la forêt ? Encore pire, si jamais Derek avait décidé de l'exclure de sa meute ? Bon, ce n'était pas pire que la mort du loup, mais c'était quand même très inquiétant.

Stiles grimaça en secouant son esprit de toutes ces idées ridicules qui lui traversaient la tête. Si Derek était mort, Stiles le saurait. Sans parler du lien de meute, l'assassin de l'alpha vivait dans sa maison et portait le doux titre de shérif. L'adolescent frotta sa mine fatiguée en pestant sur son cerveau tari d'imagination parasite. Son père ne savait pas comment tuer un lycanthrope. Hormis les balles en argent – propres à toutes légendes –, il ignorait complètement que le bon aconit pouvait zigouiller n'importe qu'elle loup, même le moins garou du monde.

C'est l'esprit partant en tous sens, plus illogiques les uns que les autres, que l'hyperactif s'habilla et prépara son sac. Il remit vaguement la couette sur son lit, tapotant son coussin pour le rendre moelleux et se redressa, tombant sur le tableau qu'il avait fixé sur son mur. Toujours ce cercle rouge les confinant dans une même bulle. Stiles plissa les yeux. Lydia et Peter s'opposaient. Lydia et Peter qui étaient peut-être inconscients d'être dans le même bain qu'eux. Lydia qu'il devait voir samedi et Peter qui avait disparu… Et s'il avait décidé de s'en prendre à Derek pour redevenir alpha ? L'hyperactif frotta ses cheveux en se maudissant d'être incapable de se concentrer sérieusement sans laisser sa peur le régir. Il délaissa son point de vue et se rendit à la cuisine.

Il avisa l'heure, étonné par son avance. Il avait une bonne demi-heure à tuer avant son premier cours. Il se prépara un petit déjeuner en lisant le mot de son père qu'il lui disait qu'il avait été appelé pour une urgence. Il colla le post-it avec tous les autres, se disant que l'homme devrait arrêter de gâcher du papier, surtout pour lui préciser chaque jour la même chose. Il s'installa à table avec son laitage et une brioche, bâillant encore une fois. La rentrée commençait très mal. Sans parler de la journée d'hier qui semblait invraisemblable, il allait devoir affronter une nouvelle journée, sachant que ses deux mondes s'étaient emmêlés la veille et que le lycée serait peut-être le théâtre du surnaturel. Ça et son père qui était au courant de tout. Ça et les alphas motards, le faux couple, les animaux fous et une puissance dont il ignorait tout. Sa semaine s'annonçait très mal.

Il partit en avance, mais heureusement, grâce à la circulation, arriva à peine à l'heure. Chance dans son malheur, Scott arriva en même temps et ils purent se saluer comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans. Peut-être que Stiles était en carence affective et qu'il comprima son frère de cœur jusqu'à ce que le jeune s'en plaigne ouvertement.

— Mec, t'es sous stéroïdes ou quoi ? geint le loup en se détachant de sa prise, un large sourire éclairant son minois familier.

— Tu ne sens pas ? demanda l'hyperactif en se montrant tout entier, déprimé.

— Heu… non… hasarda Scott alors qu'ils se rendaient au lycée, coude à coude.

— Voilà le problème ! Tu ne sens rien parce qu'il n'y a rien à sentir Scott… râla-t-il en ouvrant grand les portes. Mon doudou s'est fait la malle et mon oreiller a perdu toutes ses vertus réparatrices… baragouina-t-il en allant à son casier.

— Derek a découché ? s'étonna le basané, détournant le regard quand Stiles s'arrêta net pour le dévisager.

— Haha ! pointa le jeune du doigt, soupçonneux. Toi aussi ça t'inquiète ! affirma-t-il en tapant son poing dans sa paume.

— Vieux, avec tout ce qui s'est passé hier, même ce temps normal m'inquiète, précisa le bêta en le regardant comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Puis sa bouille typée passa de perplexe à anxieuse. Stiles arrêta de fouiller dans son casier pour détailler ce changement de comportement.

— Accouche, exigea-t-il enfin en claquant son armoire.

— Hier… tu sais, j'ai parlé à Deaton…

— Ouais, ouais, je sais. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir convié le soir pour qu'on en discute, mais mon père…

— C'est pas ça Stiles… Insista son ami de toujours. Il pense qu'il y a un druide mauvais... un Dara-machin-chose, qui se serre d'un pouvoir qui dépasse l'imaginable et dont le but est de détruire par vengeance. Le pire étant que ces Émissaires noirs vont jusqu'à faire des sacrifices pour puiser leur puissance.

— Attends… t'essaies de dire quoi au juste là ? Il est, genre, Dark-Vador qui bascule dans le côté obscur, ou genre l'empereur qui manipule Dark-Vador ? réclama le brun, pâle comme un linge.

— Aucune idée, Stiles, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, avoua Scott en passant une main dans sa crinière de geai.

— Bon, mon vieux, sans parler du fait que tu sois un inculte pathétique, dit Stiles en attrapant ses épaules pour que son frère de cœur se concentre entièrement sur lui. Est-ce que c'est une force simple, mais sombre, ou est-ce que ton instinct lunatique, ou Deaton, pareil… pense à quelque chose qui s'apparente de près ou de loin à un Dieu qui manipulerait cette même force ? réclama-t-il, le ventre serré par l'angoisse.

— Aucune idée, réitéra le loup, perdu. Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

— Est-ce que vous avez prévenu Derek ? Était-il avec vous hier, pendant que le Doc te briffait ? s'emporta l'hyperactif.

— Non… Dit Scott en secouant la tête. Stiles plaqua ses mains sur son crâne. Il avait envie de hurler. Tout partait en sucette et sa raison avec. Et le pire dans tout ça, était son inquiétude grandissante face à l'absence de l'alpha.

— Je suis sûr que Derek va bien, assura son pote de toujours en serrant son épaule gauche. Mais pour le druide chelou… lâcha-t-il sans finir sa phrase.

— Je vais mourir d'angoisse avant même d'avoir pu finir bouffé par des loups cinglés ou offert en sacrifice à un Émissaire qui a basculé du côté obscur de la force, Scott ! Rien ne va ! s'exclama-t-il en appuyant ses paumes sur ses yeux clos.

— Si vous pouviez mourir pendant mon cours, je suis sûr qu'on y trouverait tous deux un intérêt certain, claqua une voix sombre dans le couloir. Mr Harris attendait devant la salle de chimie et le fils du shérif prit enfin conscience du couloir vide.

Le matin passa rapidement, ne leur laissant pas le temps d'échanger d'autres informations. Isaac les rejoignit au self et – comble du bonheur – Lydia s'invita à leur table avec Alyson. Dans l'impossibilité de se mettre au point sur les derniers évènements, ils échangèrent quelques banalités sans importance. Après tout, la jeune chasseuse avait raccroché et n'était plus censée être au fait de ce qui se passait dans leur ville. La blonde vénitienne, quant à elle, ne s'immergeait jamais vraiment dans leurs histoires si ça ne la concernait pas directement elle ou Jackson. Mais le gosse de riche arrogant avait été transféré à Londres et ce n'était pas Stiles qui allait demander de ses nouvelles. Dans quelques années, il réussirait peut-être à rire de sa jeunesse malmenée par le populaire du lycée transformé plus tard en lézard, mais pour l'instant, c'était beaucoup trop frais dans sa mémoire.

En début d'après-midi, l'hyperactif sentit sa petite nuit le rattraper et ne rêva plus que d'une chose, son lit. Il aurait pu dire son oreiller, mais Derek avait disparu – au cas où vous auriez oublié – et son coussin n'avait plus beaucoup d'attraits à ses yeux. Il passa de classe en classe comme un zombi, écoutant à peine les bêtas qui parlaient de la sélection pour la cross. Quand la dernière heure arriva enfin, Stiles concentra toute son énergie à observer l'horloge et les secondes qui s'égrainaient comme des minutes. Si ses angoisses semblaient amoindries par sa fatigue, il n'en restait pas moins que dans son cerveau, c'était la guerre. Il fallait absolument qu'il comprenne ce qui se passait à tout niveau s'il ne voulait pas finir par exploser. Plus que cinq longues et interminables minutes le séparaient de sa jeep.

— Tu y vas avec quelqu'un ? chuchota Scott, sortant totalement Stiles de sa contemplation silencieuse. Il regarda son meilleur ami, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire son frère pour en arriver à cette question sortie de nulle part.

— Pour l'anniv de Eather, t'y vas avec quelqu'un ? explicita son pote avec un sourire en coin.

— Ha… non. Non, pas du tout, refusa-t-il en se focalisant de nouveau sur cet horrible engrenage qui n'avait même pas laissé une minute entière s'écouler. J'y vais pas, je suis mort, souffla-t-il en frottant sa mine pâle.

— Tu peux pas me faire ça ! s'offensa Scott en attrapant son bras. Mec, t'as passé des jours à me convaincre d'y aller au début des vacances !

— Au début des vacances… Rappela dans un murmure l'hyperactif. Il dévisagea son ami comme s'il lui manquait quelques cases. Scotty-boy, au début des vacances il n'était pas question d'une meute d'alphas, d'un druide des ténèbres, d'un couple torturé dans une banque et d'un fichu Derek absent !

— Mr Stilinski, je peux peut-être vous garder une heure de plus pour que vous exprimiez tout ça par écrit ? proposa la prof de mathématique d'une voix mielleuse. Stiles se racla la gorge en s'excusant. Il se fixa sur l'horloge, contrarié.

— Tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour Derek… crut bon de préciser son ami. Stiles ferma les yeux avec l'envie soudaine de le secouer. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien Stiles, Eather n'aura dix-sept ans qu'une fois, insista-t-il. L'hyperactif sut immédiatement que s'il se retournait pour faire face au typé, le gars aurait sorti tout l'attirail du chiot qui cherchait à se faire adopter. C'est pourquoi il ne fit pas face à Scott.

— Je suis fatigué, j'irais m'excuser ce week-end et on se fera une sortie un autre jour entre nous, chuchota-t-il sans parvenir à cacher son irritation.

Quand enfin la dernière seconde s'enclencha, Stiles se redressa comme un diable et prit son sac à la hâte. La sonnerie retentit à l'instant même où il franchissait la porte de la classe. Il se précipita dans sa voiture, la mit en route tout en tapant un SMS pour Derek et démarra sans remarquer les loups-garous qui avaient tenté de le rattraper. L'hyperactif conduisit jusqu'au loft de l'alpha, sautant du véhicule à peine le moteur éteint. Il ne vit rien de son ascension jusqu'au quatrième étage, même si son corps et ses poumons la subirent plus que de raison. Personne. Il fouilla toutes les pièces sans y trouver le moindre signe de vie. Même pas un mot lui précisant qu'il était parti faire une course. Rien.

Stiles reprit la route pour se rendre au poste de police. Pressé par le temps comme s'il était devant un ultimatum au dénouement fatal, il fonça dans le bureau de son père comme la misère sur le monde.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe gamin ? s'inquiéta automatiquement son père en saisissant ses épaules.

— … Derek… s'essouffla-t-il. Il a… disparu…

— Depuis quand ? réclama l'homme en faisant signe à son adjoint de les laisser seuls.

— J'sais pas P'pa… hier… ce matin… dit l'ado, épuisé, en tombant lourdement sur la chaise en face du bureau du shérif. Il passa ses mains tremblantes dans sa tignasse plusieurs fois.

— Vous avez pas… tu sais… le lien… chuchota John en le fixant.

— Je… non… enfin, si… mais, je sais pas… je sens… je suis juste putain d'inquiet, pesta-t-il en plaquant ses paumes sur sa bouille blafarde.

— Stiles… deux jeunes ont disparu cette nuit, c'est pour ça que je suis parti tôt ce matin, avoua le flic en s'adossant dans sa chaise, démuni.

— Qui ? Comment ils sont ? Il y a un grand black, fort et… grand et une blonde plantureuse avec de grands yeux de poupées ? le précipita l'adolescent en s'accoudant sur le bureau pour se rapprocher de l'homme soucieux.

— Non, une petite brune, Emily et un type qui travaillait à la piscine, Julian. Ils ont ton âge et sont dans ton lycée Stiles, soupira l'homme en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour frotter son visage.

— Je suis une horrible personne soulagée par la disparition d'étudiants qui ne sont pas dans mes connaissances, geint le brun en laissant son front tomber sourdement sur le bois brut.

— Non, tu es juste humain, expira son père avec lassitude. Rentre et ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça. Si votre vie est ce que tu m'as expliqué hier, Derek a sans doute des problèmes à régler qui dépassent nos compétences, Stiles, conseilla l'homme alors que l'ado acceptait en silence. Il tapa l'épaule de son père en signe de soutien et rentra chez lui.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée et toujours aucune réponse de l'alpha. L'hyperactif avait occupé son temps à compléter son enquête et à envoyer des messages à Derek. Si au début, il y avait eu de l'humour dans ses mots, très vite il n'y eut plus que des suppliques, des ordres désespérés et de la colère. Stiles s'était habitué à sa présence. Pire, il en était devenu dépendant si rapidement que ça l'effrayait. L'homme s'était incrusté dans sa routine et tout son corps l'attendait. Son esprit aussi. En plus, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de continuer leurs conversations. Stiles finit par s'endormir habillé, son portable en main. Il rêva d'un Derek câlin et plus s'y affinité, refusa de se lever jusqu'à finir en retard. Son premier geste fut de fixer l'écran de son portable désespérément vide.

 _Jeudi_

Stiles suivit Scott dans chaque classe et ne se rendit compte qu'à midi qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'un seul de ses cours. Une désagréable impression grattait sous sa peau et son esprit était incapable de se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit. Il songea à prendre un Aderall et se ravisa sans réelle raison apparente. Peut-être pour rester dans cet état qui le coupait du monde. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de chercher le flacon.

Le repas de midi se fit en compagnie de la reine du lycée et de son acolyte. Tout du moins, jusqu'à ce que l'un des jumeaux alphas s'invite avec Danny et que l'autre le rejoigne pour s'installer à côté de la rouquine. Si Scott en fut totalement désappointé, Stiles, lui, entra dans une rage qui commençait à devenir un peu trop habituelle.

— Dégagez de là, ordonna-t-il en dévisageant Ethan. Le jeune le fixa avec un réel étonnement.

— Stiles, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? réclama Alyson en le regardant comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Tu pourrais au moins te contrôler devant les nouveaux, dit-elle, tendue et accusatrice.

— Va dire ça à papa chasseur à la retraite, Mlle Argent. Ce sont des alphas et ils attaquent régulièrement Derek, se fâcha-t-il en fusillant la brunette. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

— Alpha comme… Peter ? demanda Lydia avec assurance, mais Stiles ne manqua pas l'hésitation qui fit frémir son petit menton, ni le sang qui quitta son visage gracieux.

— Peu importe, c'est un lieu neutre Stiles, souffla Scott en tentant de l'apaiser.

Mais l'hyperactif s'en offensa. Tout le monde cherchait tellement à l'apaiser. En y réfléchissant, cette manie s'était propagée plus vite que la grippe. Une sorte de "calmons Stiles, mettons des gants, cachons-lui plein de trucs "semblait être à la mode et ça ne fit que rager un peu plus l'humain.

— Un lieu neutre, gronda l'hyperactif, à bout. Dans ce cas, dis-moi ce qu'ils font là ? À faire comme s'ils étaient de simples étudiants alors qu'ils nous surveillent ? s'agaça-t-il de plus belle en constatant le sourire du dénommé Aiden. Où est Derek ? réclama-t-il d'un seul coup, les nerfs en pelote.

— C'est donc toi son… commença l'autre, mais Scott lui balança des légumes au visage, coupant le jumeau dans sa question. Stiles se retourna vers son meilleur ami, éberlué par ce geste sorti de nulle part. Il ignorait s'il devait laisser son rire nerveux s'échapper ou si Scott défiait sincèrement le gars avec une poignée de haricots rabougris. Aiden ne sembla pas s'en offenser et s'essuya le visage avec un indifférence qui donnait presque trop de class à ce geste. Il devait être ce genre de gars incapable d'être un looser par nature. Ce type d'être insupportable qui pouvait se retrouver avec une crotte d'oiseau sur l'épaule sans que personne ne se moque. Rageant.

— C'est le futur émissaire ou le sage, mage, humain intelligent, de notre meute, dit Isaac, qui mangeait comme si tout ce qui se passait était normal. Pour le reste, je crois que si vous en dites trop, quelqu'un va vous découper en petits morceaux et ce sera inutile de le tuer puisqu'il ressuscite, finit-il en buvant son eau.

Toute la tablée fixa le frisé. Stiles, lui, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, une froideur nouvelle envahissant ses veines. Il se s'attarda pas sur la soumission immédiate d'Isaac ni sur la frayeur qui parcourut le regard de son pote de toujours. Non, parce qu'il allait en faire de la pâtée pour chien si ce qu'il comprenait était vrai.

— Peter est donc de la partie ? réclama-t-il d'une voix rauque qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

— Stiles tu… Commença Scott alors qu'Alyson s'apprêtait à intervenir comme s'il allait tuer quelqu'un.

— Réponds ! ordonna-t-il au blond pétrifié.

— On est toujours dans un self blindé de monde, chuchota une voix à son oreille. Ethan était à son côté, Aiden de l'autre et ils posèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules pour lui intimer de se rassoir.

— On a rien le droit de te dire Stiles, s'excusa Isaac. Son arrogance s'était évaporée et il ressemblait à un gamin sur le point de se faire frapper. L'hyperactif ne se radoucit pas le moins du monde, au contraire. Il allait faire un malheur.

— Et c'est qui ? C'est Derek qui a décrété ça ? demanda-t-il avec tant de dégout qu'il en sentit l'écœurement jusque sur sa langue. Une main forte et apaisante se posa sur sa cuisse et son cœur retrouva presque aussitôt un rythme normal. Il jeta un œil étonné à Ethan qui acquiesça en silence.

— Stiles, il serait préférable qu'on ait cette conversation ailleurs et loin d'eux, gronda Scott. Le basané baissa les yeux devant le regard de mépris que lui envoya le fils du shérif.

— Eux semblent plus informés que moi, c'est peut-être à eux que je devrais poser des questions ? invectiva-t-il. Lydia avait cessé de manger et semblait prête à se sauver, quant à Alyson, elle paraissait rester uniquement pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement.

— On répondra à toutes tes questions si tu acceptes de rencontrer Deucalion, dit Aiden en glissant un objet en métal froid dans sa paume. De sa part, précisa-t-il. Le brun observa la fausse dague en argent logée au creux de sa paume. Le coupe-papier qu'il avait enfoncé dans le cou du fol aveugle.

— Il va me purifier comme Boyd et Erica ou il va juste passer à la case torture ? interrogea Stiles, se sentant prêt à tout pour obtenir la moindre réponse susceptible de lui éviter un séjour dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, commença Ethan.

— Tu es déjà pure, continua l'autre.

— Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me proposer une sorte de plan à trois, là ? demanda l'ado, décontenancé par la situation. Le rire d'Ethan était d'une telle franchise que Stiles le regarda sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rejoindre son hilarité.

— Ho mon Dieu… dit-il, les larmes aux yeux. Je suis en train de péter une pile… deux alphas de la… meute d'alphas… continua-t-il, les abdos douloureux. Et… et… Alyson qui… elle… Aly a envie… de nous tuer… j'crois…

— C'est beaucoup à digérer, dit Ethan en glissant sa paume sur sa nuque comme l'aurait fait Derek.

L'amusement de l'hyperactif mourut dans sa gorge, le laissant avec l'essoufflement pitoyable de son fou-rire déplacé. Il fixa le jumeau sans parvenir à chasser ce geste malvenu. Le gars semblait le comprendre avec juste un regard. Un regard qui contenait autant de compassion que la promesse d'une aide sur laquelle il ne se voyait pas cracher. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et il se sentit totalement perdu.

— Tu vas lui faire confiance ? réclama Scott. Stiles prit conscience du monde autour de la table et parvint enfin à déloger la main de l'inconnu avec son épaule.

— Je vais aller voir Deucalion, dit-il simplement en prenant ses couverts pour essayer de manger quelque chose.

— T'es inconscient ! s'offensa la chasseuse, blanche de rage.

— OK, répondit son meilleur ami en même temps. Je viens avec toi, dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

— Tu peux venir aussi, dit Aiden à l'intention d'un Isaac figé. Le blond acquiesça sans lâcher le fils du shérif des yeux.

— On sera tous là, plutôt demain que ce soir, mais on n'y manquera pas, assura Stiles, rassuré d'avoir le soutien des bêtas qui cachaient tout un tas de choses à son encontre.

— Je… je dois aller réviser… ailleurs… toussa Lydia, s'attirant tous les regards. La rouquine leur fit un large sourire en ajustant sa petite veste et attrapa le bras d'Alyson pour l'entrainer avec elle. Les jeunes filles disparurent, Danny s'excusant rapidement pour filler à leur suite.

— Lydia va annuler le ciné, soupira Stiles en haussant les épaules, fataliste, pour se concentrer sur son assiette.

— Je crois que je viens de me griller avec Danny, lâcha Ethan dans une grimace.

— Alyson, soufflèrent Scott et Isaac d'une même voix avant de se dévisager, l'un durement, l'autre très mal à l'aise. Aiden secoua la tête, blasé et ils finirent leur repas en silence.

L'après-midi fut interminable. Le seul bon côté des choses était ce poids étrange qui ne pesait plus sur les épaules de l'hyperactif. Il n'en avait pas vraiment pris conscience avant, mais le statuquo établi avec les jumeaux était ce qui lui fallait pour ne pas craquer tout de suite. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, mais il se prit à croire qu'ils ne risquaient rien d'eux. Peut-être qu'il se mentait à lui-même parce qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose de positif dans son existence. Pourtant, il y croyait vraiment. Son instinct lui criait presque que c'était une bonne chose. Certes, Stiles n'était pas connu pour avoir un instinct de survie très développé, mais ces gars n'avaient montré aucune hostilité. Il fallait qu'ils soient de leur côté. Mieux, qu'ils aient besoin d'eux autant qu'ils avaient besoin de cette meute d'alphas.

Ce soir-là, Stiles rentra, éreinté. Il monta dans sa chambre et regarda le tableau de l'enquête pendant dix bonnes minutes. Oui, les alphas devaient être avec eux, parce que le druide noir dépassait leur seule puissance, aussi importante soit-elle. Il traina son support mobile jusqu'à celui fixé au mur, prenant soin de coller les deux meutes ensemble. Les alliances étaient quelques fois la seule solution. Il en était là de sa réflexion quand un bruit se fit entendre à sa fenêtre. Son cœur s'emballa, mais ce n'était que Scott. Le fils du shérif cacha sa déception, même s'il lut parfaitement la compassion sur la bouille de son frère.

— J'espère que t'as un plan pour demain, dit le fils de Melissa en étreignant l'adolescent avec force.

— Aucun. J'ai pas le début d'un plan mec, souffla-t-il dans le cou de son ami, acceptant le câlin pour ce qu'il était, un réconfort bienvenu.

— C'est avec toi qu'est née l'expression "sauter dans la gueule du loup", assura le basané en se reculant, tout sourire.

— Scott… commença le jeune, mal à l'aise. Il s'éloigna en tournant sur lui-même pour trouver le courage de lui parler.

— C'est à propos de Derek ? demanda son meilleur ami en observant son manège.

— Non… expira Stiles en frottant sa tignasse. Mon père sait tout, dit-il tout à trac. Il… il prend bien la nouvelle, coupa-t-il alors que le jeune s'apprêtait à parler, éberlué. Enfin… autant qu'on puisse prendre bien l'existence des loups-garous quand on a passé l'âge de croire aux contes pourris, se dit-il en secouant la tête. Il se laissa tomber allongé sur son lit, passant ses deux paumes sur sa figure fatiguée.

— Alors ? l'enjoignit son pote de toujours en s'asseyant près de lui.

— Alors, je pense… je pense que dans quelques jours… mois… il se sera habitué à l'idée… tenta Stiles dans un rire démuni de joie. Il est plus âgé et c'est plus dur de s'adapter aux situations improbables, mais c'est un battant… je crois… dit-il en déglutissant. Il jeta un œil à Scott qui le couvait du regard.

— Ma mère s'est bien fait à l'idée que son fils est un monstre, sourit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Ouais… accepta le jeune dans un soupir. Et elle se fait à tes cachoteries ou je suis la seule victime recensée à ce jour ? demanda-t-il doucement en fixant son ami.

— Stiles, souffla le basané.

— Parle-moi, réclama-t-il en attrapant le poignet de l'autre avec prévenance.

— Attends… demanda le typé en se redressant pour chercher quelque chose. Il se gratta les cheveux en grimaçant d'impuissance avant de se rassoir à son côté pour sortir son téléphone. Là, il le mit en route devant un Stiles perplexe.

— Ordonne-le-moi, réclama Scott en cliquant sur vidéo. Ordonne-moi de te parler, réitéra-t-il devant l'absence de réaction de l'hyperactif.

— Parle-moi, exigea l'autre sans y mettre de réelle volonté.

— Mieux que ça, insista son pote.

— Parle-moi, ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils d'agacement. À quoi tu joues avec ton film putain ?

— Regarde, dit-il en arrêtant la vidéo pour la lui montrer. Stiles se redressa sur les coudes et fusilla l'écran des yeux. Et puis, son palpitant s'effondra totalement. Il vit clairement ses prunelles passer du brun à ses deux phares qui brulaient à moitié son visage.

— C'est… c'est quoi ça ? exigea-t-il en se redressant en toute hâte pour prendre le téléphone et remâter la vidéo. Je suis… est-ce que… c'est comme toi et Derek… il m'a… est-ce que je suis… s'affola-t-il, tremblant.

— Non, non Stiles, le rassura son meilleur ami en tenant fermement son épaule. Va devant le miroir, ce sera plus parlant, conseilla-t-il avec une mine contrite.

L'hyperactif sauta sur ses pieds et se hâta dans la salle de bain, le cœur fou. Il fixa son reflet et recula aussitôt. Ses prunelles rougeoyaient comme celles d'un alpha. Là, devant lui, se trouvait un putain d'alpha de merde. Comment était-ce même possible ? Il se rapprocha pour regarder ses dents. Rien. Ses mains vibrantes n'avaient pas de griffes non plus. Alors quoi ? Il avait juste des loupiotes rouges à la place des iris ?

— Scott ! cria-t-il sans se décrocher de son reflet. Son frère arriva derrière lui, penaud. Ça fait combien de temps que je m'illumine comme un sapin de Noël ? réclama-t-il avec hargne au reflet derrière le sien.

— Depuis… toussa l'autre en grimaçant. Depuis la banque, avoua-t-il.

— Depuis la banque ? s'exclama Stiles, hors de lui. Il se retourna pour dévisager son best. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— En fait, c'était juste avant, quand tu as dit à Derek que l'humain l'emmerdait ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

— Juste avant la banque, murmura le jeune, ahuri.

— Ton lien avec Derek est particulier Stiles. Vous avez ouvert une porte… ou… j'sais pas quoi, mais vous êtes connecté. C'est son pouvoir Stiles, tu n'es pas un loup, affirma-t-il en se rapprochant pour maintenir les épaules du brun.

— Donc il ne peut pas être mort, conclut l'ado, soulagé. S'il était mort, je ne pourrais absolument pas ressentir son pouvoir… et, mais… c'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas senti mon père venir, comprit-il dans un rire bref. Si c'est réciproque, il s'est juste retrouvé avec des sens de merde… quel con, jura-t-il en en se massant le front. Le lien de meute, hein !? palabra-t-il, excédé. Abruti de loup-garou, pesta-t-il en regardant le plafond, poings crispés.

Il s'apprêtait à dire tout un tas de choses pas très sympathiques quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la hâte. Scott et lui furent aussitôt alarmés par cette arrivée brutale et sans échanger un mot, ils descendirent à la rencontre du shérif.

— Scott, tu tombes bien, souffla l'homme de loi, plus épuisé que jamais. Quand as-tu vu Eather pour la dernière fois ? questionna-t-il sans détour, fixant le jeune debout dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon avec Stiles.

— Hier, à sa soirée, pourquoi ? s'inquiéta le jeune.

— Non, à quelle heure Scott. Je veux dire, quand, précisément ? insista le shérif en se délestant de sa veste.

— Je… je sais pas… dix heures, il devait être dix-heure, s'affola-t-il. Stiles sentit son ventre se tordre douloureusement. Son père avait ce visage particulier qui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

— Ça concorde avec ce que les autres ont dit, continua l'homme en frottant son visage.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? demanda l'hyperactif, déconfis.

— Elle a disparu, hier, lâcha John en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil émacié.

* * *

 **RAR :**

 **Juju :** _Hey ! Merci pour tes petits mots réguliers. Alors, je peux te dire que je ne suis pas réellement la série, c'est évident… Après, pour le reste, ce serait du spoile que de te répondre… Du coup, bah, tu vas devoir attendre la suite ^^'Me frappe pas ! Lol ! Bonne journée à toi en tout cas et à très vite !_

 **Nathydemon :** _Aï… c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^' Mais il reviendra ! (le truc évident quoi !lol)Merci pour ton petit mot !_

 **Paulo :** _Hey ! Tout d'abord, bienvenu sur le fandom Teen-Wolf ! Ensuite, merci, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic t'ait plu XD évidemment, j'aurais préféré qu'il n'y ait aucune faute d'orthographe, mais bon, à force de relecture, on ne les voit plus vraiment. Du coup, comme je suis mauvaise élève, je me dis que je devrais te dire de les relire plein de fois pour ne plus les voir ! Mdr ! Raaaa, ça va, je plaisante -.-' Je me corrigerai… bientôt… quand j'aurais le courage de me relire une énième fois :-/ En tout cas, j'espère que tu continueras à trouver cette fiction bizarre intéressante et te dis un GROS merci pour ta review. Tu avais remarqué l'ambiguïté entre Derek et Stiles dans la série ? o.O Moi, pas du tout… ^^'Je continue comme ça, comme tu peux le voir ! Bon dimanche à toi et à bientôt_

* * *

 ** _Verdict ? Bon, catastrophique ou je dois m'enterrer au pied de mon pauvre sapin ? XD_**

 ** _Voilà, la semaine est bientôt terminée ! À votre avis, Derek va réapparaître avant la fin ? Deucalion fait partie des gentils ou Stiles est trop crevé pour se rendre compte qu'il fait une erreur ? Scott est-il vraiment au courant de leur lien "intime" ? Et notre Peter préféré, qu'attend-il de cette situation ? Jennifer est-elle l'empereur ou juste Dark-Vador ? XD_**

 ** _Bon dimanche les gens-loups p'pas une ;-p_**

 ** _Gali_**


End file.
